TWITANIC
by Msverisho
Summary: una joven de la alta clase, un prometido desagradable y un joven misterioso que dara un nuevo rumbo a su mundo, el amor podra con la tragedia? basado en el titanic, en honor a sus 100 años este 14 de abril
1. prefacio

_**DISCLAIMER: bueno acá les llego con mi primer fic largo con los personajes de nuestra querida escritora Stephenie Meyer y basado en el Guion de James Cameron **_**y el hecho del que este se baso, el accidente del titanic. Lógicamente hice la mezcla toda mía y me sentiré orgullosa si lo leen y me dicen como me va quedando, me esforzare mucho para organizar que todas las fechas coincidan y que la trama que me imagine en mi cabeza se desarrolle satisfactoriamente. He aquí el prefacio, si surgen dudas comenten que yo se las aclaro, pero tengan en cuenta que algunas cosas no las explicare por que serán parte de la sorpresa que planeo para el final. Recuerden que este a****ño conmemoramos los 100 años desde el hundimiento del titanic y pues me inspire en ello y en el amor por la saga.**

**Espero que me sigan leyendo y no me olviden mi fic….. ****PEACE AND LOVE!**

**TWITANIC**

**PREFACIO:**

No me imagine que en solo un par de días pudiera obtener la felicidad que en mis 17 años de vida me fueron negados, que aun pudiendo perder la vida en cuestión de minutos no cambiaria esto por la vida más larga y placentera, no me arrepiento sino de no haber conocido a Edward antes, pero si mi destino (mas bien el nuestro) era morir, no me importa porque aunque en mi alrededor hay miles de personas sufriendo y llorando , arrepentidos de haber venido a este barco, yo era la persona más feliz…..

Sus hermosos ojos carmín me miraban con tristeza reflejada, tal vez por lastima hacia la pobre e infeliz joven que estaba a su lado, su mirada se tormo vacía lo cual me preocupo, pero al querer preguntarle, de repente oí el sonido que esperábamos: la ayuda, decido llamarlo para que regrese y vea que estaremos a salvo, sin esperar más y con el dolor más grande posible, moví mis labios cual mil agujas clavadas en ellos y aunque pronuncie su nombre su mirada no se movió ni un centímetro.

**Corto?, posiblemente pero no soy buena en los prefacios, sea como sea los capítulos si serán largos y con contenido y pues si este fic le gusta así sea a una persona y quieren que lo siga, tratare de actualizar 2 veces a la semana, si no, así no le haya gustado a nadie, por respeto al fic y a mi misma 1 vez por semana**

**Ojala alguien lo lea!**


	2. por favor, dime bella

_**DISCLAIMER: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es de el hecho de la vida real, el hundimiento del Titanic y por supuesto, la película de James Cameron por la que la mayoría lloramos por DiCaprio, Yo solo lo adapte a la queridísima saga, así que mis lectores recuerden: Cualquier parecido con la realidad NO es coincidencia….**_

_**PARA QUE SEPAN…**_

_**Las Fechas las Di como en verdad ocurrieron en el accidente**_

_**En este fic Edward no nació en 1901 sino en 1889 y la querida Bella Cullen (sus apellidos invertidos, por favor no pregunten que es parte de la trama) en 1895 **_

_**Pensamientos en cursiva y negrita…. AHORA SI! A LEER SE DIJO!**_

**CAPITULO 1.**

**PORFAVOR DIME BELLA.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> April 10, 1912.<span>_  
><strong>

-Señorita, es hora de partir, por favor sígame, yo llevare sus cosas.

-Si, muchas gracias. - Conteste sin ningún ánimo.

-Vamos Isabella, Nueva York nos espera – Espeto mi madre recordándome la razón de mi sufrimiento.

Me encuentro a punto de abarcar el barco más grande de la historia, según Mike- mi prometido- un barco que ni Dios puede hundir, personalmente opino que es un barco como cualquier otro , solo que mucho más lujoso y por supuesto más costoso… _**Genial, otra razón por la que mi madre alabara a Mike.**_

-Qué te parece Isabella? este barco es el mejor que el dinero puede pagar y me encargare de que viajes en primera clase y lo tengas todo, por supuesto también a tu querida madre. – comenta mi odioso prometido.

-Bella – Intente corregir aun sabiendo que él no me llamaría así – y para mi es un barco común y corriente.

-No seas grosera hija, que para ti todo parece corriente – _**es cierto y en especial mi prometido.**_-recuerda tus modales Isabella – Mi madre estaba más interesada en la fortuna de Mike que en mi propia felicidad, por lo que no dudo ni un segundo cuando este le pidió mi mano.

-Déjala Sara al parecer a tu hija no la he podido complacer en nada, aun – El guiño de su ojo fue suficiente para leer sus intenciones "ocultas "en su frase doble aunque fue tan obvio que si Sara no lo noto creo que empezaría a dudar de sus capacidades mentales, además de el horror debía intentar que Mike no se sobrepase aun sabiendo que algún día el será mi esposo, me estremeció esa idea.

El barco era en realidad muy lujoso tenía una iluminación encantadora y unas salas cada una más lujosa que las otras, con hermosos vídriales (verdaderas obras de arte), una madera tan buena que aun se podía sentir el fresco olor y por supuesto, cientos de Ricachones pavoneándose creyéndose uno más superior que el otro….. _**Ridículos… **_

A pesar de haber sido criada en la alta sociedad, nunca me gusto tanta formalidad ni protocolo, siempre disfrute de lo simple de la vida, tal como mi padre Charlie, y es que fue esa simpleza de mi padre la que hizo que Sara lo dejara por Samuel, que al ser rico y viejo mi mama esperaba una gran fortuna y al momento de su muerte, nos dimos cuenta de que debía más dinero del que poseía y lo perdimos todo, " Mike", que nos ayudo en los "momentos de penumbra" mi madre arreglo que me casara con el (Aun en contra de mi voluntad) antes de que alguien se enterara de que Sara Dawson era una persona pobre y desprolija.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación Mike dijo que era hora de cenar no sin antes observar los cuadros que había comprado para llevar a Nueva York

-No intentaras ponerlos en nuestra casa, verdad?

-Porque no habría de hacerlo? Tu lo dijiste NUESTRA casa.

-Eso no es arte, solo son unos feos cuadros que le compraste a un indigente.

-Son hermosos y lo digo yo que se apreciar el Arte.

-Definitivamente tienes pésimo gusto, pero ya lo sabia eres solo belleza. Yo me encargare de la decoración de nuestro hogar. – Queria gritarle lo idiota que era, pero claro, "Isabella eres una dama" -.-

A la hora del restaurante no fue mejor, aunque la belleza era notable y con una sutileza encantadores, siempre tenia su contra : esos sujetos solo hablaban del lujoso bote y de cómo andaba la economía, las mujeres como siempre guardábamos silencio y solo hablábamos si ellos nos preguntaban, los temas eran absurdos y superficiales, decidi analizar como había llegado aca, aun siendo niña educada en la alta realeza mi deseo era casarme con alguien a quien amara y mi padre estaba de acuerdo con eso, mi padre no quería en absoluto a Mike pero mi madre protesto tanto que ella era la que tenia mi custodia y que nunca me permitiría que su hija se quedara con un hombre que aunque tenia dinero no lo aprovechaba, preferiría verme muerta… Estaba comenzando a planearme que posiblemente podría huir en cuanto el barco embarcara salir corriendo y vender el anillo de compromiso para el tiquete e ir a vivir con mi padre donde conocería al chico de mis sueños y…. en mi corto regreso a la cruel realidad me di cuenta de que estaban hablando de literatura, mas claramente de Shakespeare.

-Me encanta – comente – he leído Romeo y Julieta y también Hamlet, es un Gran escritor

Todos me miraron como si fuera una aberración y Mike tan amable como siempre no se queda callado

-Sabes cariño? No te hagas la lista que las mujeres solo necesitan ser bellas

-A que te refieres?

-Que tu tienes lo que necesitas y solo te deberías preocupar por satisfacer a tu futuro esposo y mantener la casa en orden

-No digas tonterías Mike, tu no sabes nada de mi

-Solo con ver tu lindo trasero, se lo que debo saber… -y con sus risas cómplices solo me invadió la furia inmensa, el odio? No uno solo odia a quien amo y yo a Mike nunca lo ame será mas bien desprecio si, eso era el desprecio que tenia hacia el que me hizo saber lo que debía hacer

-Disculpenme, saldré a tomar aire – y sin esperar respuesta Sali dispuesta a lo que necesitaba hacer cualquier persona en mi situación, lo único que me sacaría de ese horrible futuro era morir de una vez , este seria el momento ideal, asi mi madre no perdería su honra por que su hija se suicido, sino que parecería un accidente, _**es lo mejor**_, cuando estaba a punto de lanzarme por la borda una hermosa voz me despertó

-No es recomendable que se acerque a mirar de esa manera, podría caer

-Vaya genio pero si esa era mi intención – _**oh ahora el sabe.**_

-Lo imagine, pero no ideo como alguien como usted puede pensar en acabar con su vida

-Como yo? Acaso una rica que lo tiene todo?

-Es una opción, pero pensaba en que alguien tan hermosa desperdiciaba su vida.

-Tú no sabes nada, agradecería que me dejaras lanzarme en paz.

-Que se lo impide?

-Tu – en teoría era verdad estaba tan decidida que el miedo no me detenía sino él, no quería que se viera involucrado y llegaran a pensar que el me lanzo.

-Disculpe pero es que yo ya estoy involucrado y solo espero que se lance para tirarme y salvarla.

-Acaso está loco? – Gwaw me hubiese parecido que leyó mi mente.

-Pero si usted es la que se quiere lanzar al agua fría

-Fría? Que tanto?

-Como mil cuchillos clavándose en mi piel, desearía que me ahorrara el tirarme por usted

-Por qué dices eso?

-Por que se que no se tirara

-Cómo? – debía enojarme por su atrevimiento, pero el solo me causaba curiosidad, el era… diferente.

-Ya lo hubiera hecho – su sonrisa se torcio de una manera aterradoramente sexy mientras me extendió su blanca mano no se por que pero me dio tal seguridad que la tome y aunque casi me caigo el joven me salvo y fuera de peligro pude ver su cara y sus hermosos ojos Rojos?

-Es de familia – respondió a mi pregunta no formulada

-Por cierto, soy Edward Swan- me dio su mano

-Isabella cullen, pero por favor dime Bella.

_**ACA LES DEJO MI PRIMER CAP, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SOLO LO SABRE SI ME DEJAN MUCHISISIMOS REVIEWS, LAS FECHAS? NO SE PREOCUPEN POCO A POCO ENTENDERAN MIS INTENCIONES Y NO SOLO POR EL ACCIDENTE SI NO POR… BUENO LA CUESTION ES QUE ES SORPRESA! Y CLARO ESPERO QUE LO LEAN MUCHOS , VAMOS SE QUE SON INTELIGENTISIMOS Y LO CAPTARAN FACIL, INTENTARE PUBLICAR RAPIDO A MEDIDA QUE LA VIDA ME LO PERMITA Y CON ASI SEA SOLO UN LECTOR, ESTARE AGRADECIDA….**_

_**ADELANTO PROXIMO CAP:**_

_**-ERES INFELIZ?**_

_**-ESO NO TE INCUMBE**_

_**- DE VERDAD LO ERES – NO ERA PREGUNTA ERA AFIRMACION**_

_**- POR FAVOR, CALLATE, ME OFENDES- SENTIA COMO SI EL DESNUDARA MI MENTE Y SIEMPRE SUPIERA LO QUE PIENSO.**_


	3. soy una mujer comprometida!

_**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de mi queridísima Meyer y la trama del Titanic blablablá… recuerden es una adaptación así que aunque casi no invente me esforcé mucho… tratare de actualizar sabados y miercoles pero como me ire pues decidi terminar y poder actualizar hoy para vale-misty cullen.**_

_**Este es el segundo Cap. recuerden:**_

_**Por cierto, soy Edward Swan- me dio su mano**_

_**Isabella cullen, pero por favor dime Bella.**_

_**Aww 3 tiernísimos no? Pero sin más ni más la trama debe continuar…**_

**CAPITULO DOS: **

**SOY UNA MUJER COMPROMETIDA!**

-Bella es un honor cono….

-Isabella! – Genial nada más me faltaba Mike – estas bien?

-Si… - Rodé los ojos, claramente el solo le hacía notar a Edward que no estaba sola, nunca se preocupa por mi

-Ella está bien señor, solo se acerco mucho a la borda – Oh Edward fue listo al cubrirme, sentí que me hubiese leído la mente.

-Y tú eres?

-El es Edward Swan, el me salvo de que me cayera, es una persona muy culta. –eso ultimo lo dije con intención de que Edward supiera que agradezco su discreción, sentí que era listo y lo captaría.

-Ahh, entonces te lo agradezco, te daré una recompensa jugosa

-No se preocupe, suelo salvar vidas en peligro como la de la señorita más seguido de lo que se imaginaria.- se sonrió para sí, como si fuera un chiste para él, privado.

-Entonces qué tal si lo invitas a cenar Mike? – _**me encantaría verlo de nuevo**_; oh no bella recuerda com-pro-me-ti-da! – digo, como agradecimiento.

-Está bien – Mike sonó dudoso- que le parece mañana señor Swan?

-Bueno es que mañana tengo una cena importante. Si no es molestia pasado mañana?

-Como quieras... Bella vamos, hay que dormir.

-Si, un placer conocerlo Joven Swan – _**mmm bella Swan, me gusta, hey que te pasa chica recuerda, comprometida! **_

-Mike y yo partimos a nuestra habitación y aunque no amaba la idea de compartir cuartos, era lógico, después de todos nos casaríamos no? Mire mi anillo con detención, si, era costoso, lo suficiente como para irme lejos de Mike y rehacer mi vida de la forma más humilde, nadie buscaría a Isabella cullen en un pobre barrio… la idea de escaparme cada vez me sonaba mas interesante.

-Isabella

-Qué pasa?

-Me encanta como cepillas tu cabello

-Ahh?- cierto estaba tan ida que no note que me cepillaba el cabello frente a un hermoso y obviamente carísimo espejo que Mike había comprado "para que me disfrute a mí misma" el era muy extraño.

-Si es que es tan sedoso y café y huele como a fresas – genial mi shampoo favorito y a él le gusta, tendré que cambiarlo.

-Así que te gusta mi cabello?

-No solo él, toda tu, eres preciosa, una joya definitivamente. – algo andaba mal, no me gustaba cuando Mike exageraba de que soy linda.

-Recuerda que pronto nos casaremos así que ya no tienes que abstenerte mas, pues yo seré tu dueño – _**oh oh este es el momento del pero en una película**_

-Cuál es tu punto? – trate de no sonar Grosera y que de verdad pensara que no se a que se refiere

-Estoy seguro de que lo sabes, vamos yo te deseo – _**no no no no! Piensa Bella me duele la cabeza? No, muy típico; estoy cansada? De qué? De hablar? No! Piensa vamos BINGO!**_

-No Mike, me guardare hasta el matrimonio – _**me he salvado**_

-No, no lo harás – _**o no?**_

-Qué?

-Soy tu prometido, tienes que satisfacerme

-Solo me tengo que morir

Mike hizo lo impensable y se abalanzó a besarme a la fuerza, luego comenzó a tocarme y trato de meterme la mano al vestido; qué? Acaso pensaba que me violaría y que me dejaría como tonta?, si algo agradecía de mi padre era que siempre me enseño a defenderme; por algo era el famoso oficial cullen así que cuando Mike trato de bajarme la pantimedia use toda mi fuerza y le de mi mejor patada en medio de la ingle, le enterré mis dedos en sus ojos y luego me asegure de que no me siguiera tirando un armario en medio de él y yo, todo antes de salir corriendo y abandonar la habitación. En la puerta me encontré con la persona menos esperada, pero que me calmo de inmediato al menos hasta que hablo.

-Distráeme

-Qué?

-Llévame lejos antes de asesinarlo – le hice caso

-Sabes, te ves muy diferente con el entrecejo junto, te saldrán arrugas – mientras decía comentarios que calmaran el ambiente lo lleve a que tomara aire.

-El te hizo llorar – lo soltó cuando paramos, vaya no había notado que estaba llorando pero había algo mas importante

-Como supiste donde estaba?

-El quería hacerte daño, si me lo pides le daré caza.

-Nos seguiste?/ espera, darle caza? – Edward estaba hecho un demonio, tal vez no era tan dulce como yo pensaba.

-No soy lo que piensas

-Acabo de conocerte, es normal – salió un sollozo involuntario.

-Eres infeliz? – _**O.o no! como se atreve a preguntar eso?**_

-Eso no te incumbe

-De verdad lo eres – no era pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Por favor cállate, me ofendes –sentía como si desnudara mi mente y siempre supiera lo que pienso

-Porque te ofende? Sé que eres infeliz

-Cómo?

-Lo irradias, aparte de lo obvio claro – lo obvio? Y claro mis lagrimas, mi vestido desgarrado y como no, mi cabello mas revuelto que cuando acabo de levantarme.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-El trato de violarte

-No le cumplí con mis deberes de prometida – espera le dije eso? Ni siquiera yo pienso que tengo deberes con Mike, estoy demasiado entrenada

-No son deberes, tu solo lo haces con quien quieras y ni amas a ese tipo. No te preocupes puedes confiar en mí. –_** espera**_ _**Swan deja de hacer como si leyeras mi -mente; sé que no amo a Mike pero no puedo confiar en un desconocido.**_

-Como te atreves a decir que no lo amo? Tu no me conoces

-Confía en mi Bella- _**Bella, que lindo suena en sus labios- **_concéntrate por favor – _**gwaw soy tan obvia en mirarlo descaradamente? – **_Bella? Podrías por favor -concentrarte?

-Lo siento. – el suspiro

-te decía que puedes confiar en mí y si aun no has huido no te preocupes que ya que veo que no deseas deshacerte de tu prometido, porque eres muy buena y pura, pero ten por seguro que te ayudare en lo que decidas. – diciendo eso se fue.

_**Escaparme? Esa idea de nuevo me sorprende, Edward, me ayudarías en lo que me decida? Pero obviamente no asesinare a Mike, por lo tanto huir es mejor; Edward dijo que era buena y pura, que lindo fue, ni siquiera Mike tiene esos detalles, si tan solo pudiera irme, convencería a Edward de huir con migo y pues después pasaría lo que se debe entre un hombre y una mujer, pero espera como puedo pensar en eso yo no puedo desear a Edward no porque el no es como yo ni siquiera, o porque no lo conozco sino porque…**_

-SOY UNA MUJER COMPROMETIDA!

**BUENO ACA LES VA EL SEGUNDO CAP DE MI AMADO FIC, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN COMO YO ESCRIBIENDOLO, Y PUES ACA SE EXHIBEN MAS LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE BELLA JAJAJAJA SE QUE DEBE SER DRAMA PERO PUES IGUAL ELLOS NO SABEN LO QUE PASARA! ASI QUE DEBEN SER FELICES JAJA BUENO QUISIERA AGRADECER A DICAPRIO Y PATTINSON POR MEZCLARSE TAN BIEN EN MI MENTE PARA ESE PERSONAJE Y PUES A ESTA BELLA PERVERTIDA NO LA VEO NI EN KRISTEN NI EN KATIE POR LO QUE SE TORNO TODO EN MI PENSAMIENTO (PERO ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE SUS PERSONAJES PENSABAN SIMILAR A COMO LO PLASME)*CARRASPEO* BUENO SIGAMOS, POR ULTIMO UN SALUDITO A D-GIRL. TU SABES QUIEN ERES, MI QUERIDA INSPIRACION EN UNO Y APOYO EN MIS OTROS FICS, AGRADEZCO QUE ME LEAS…. BUENO ACA EL AVANCE…..**

**-POR FAVOR DIME QUE ME AMAS **

**-NO PUEDO MENTIR**

**-ENTONCES QUE HACES ACA?**

**-SOLO SOBREVIVO **

**-DESEARIA PODER ASESINARTE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, CONTRADICTORIAMENTE, TE AMO COMO UN TONTO.**

**-LO ERES.**


	4. esa fue la 1 noche que soñe con Edward S

**DISCLAIMER: RECUERDEN LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER Y LA TRAMA PUES EN PARTE MIA EN PARTE PELICULA U.U, SIENTO ADMITIRLO, PERO ES QUE ESTAS DOS HAN SIDO MIS PELIS DE AMOR FAVORITAS (ME ESTAN VOLVIENDO CURSI YA!) BUENO, CONTINUEMOS ASI QUE *VOZ DE NARRADOR***

**Gracias a todas quienes leen mi fic, sus reviews me llenan de entusiasmo, y a las que se hacen llamar lectoras mudas porfavor no teman comentar ya que un minimo review tw entusiasma demasiado, ya saben donde dice review puedes comentar aun sin estar escrito. ACA les llego un nuevo cap!**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

_**Yo no puedo desear a Edward no porque él no es como yo ni siquiera, o porque no lo conozco sino porque…**_

**SOY UNA MUJER COMPROMETIDA!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO TRES<strong>

**ESA FUE LA PRIMERA NOCHE QUE SONE**** CON EDWARD SWAN:**

_**Oh no dime que no lo grite por favor**_

Lo grite verdad?

Así es – _**O.o oh! **_– pero no debes repetir lo obvio, ya lo sabia

Solo quería que lo recordaras –_** ja! A ver cómo me respondes a eso Swan**_

Pero no tenia que gritármelo _**– auch,**_ _**touche (n/a: En la esgrima es clavar la espadita y se utiliza como una frase tipica de "me diste o en los casos mayoritarios me empato o algo por el estilo, es metaforico)**_

Tú fuiste quien me propuso huir

Solo porque no quieres a ese tipo, to le pedí matrimonio ni menos.

Eso es una falta de respeto, tú no sabes que siento por Mike. – eso me dolió. no, me enfureció que me dijera lo último, solo defendí al patético de Mike para que no notara que fue lo que en verdad dolió.

No te enojes – rio, de nuevo – se que no lo amas porque aunque dices que no sé nada, nunca dices que no lo amas.

Eres un patán!

Tu también me agradas

Buenas noches! – regrese a mi habitación junto a mi "prometido"

Al regresar a la puerta de mi habitación, recordé lo sucedido con Mike, ahora no sabía que hacer: dentro tenia a un Mike que había tratado de violarme y si entro podría intentarlo de nuevo y posiblemente no me salvo esta vez, afuera estaba Edward, un hermoso dios griego con cabellos cobrizos y despeinados (a su lado el pobre y rubio cabellos de Mike que se peinaba como si una vaca lo hubiese lamido, parecía una pequeña llamita en comparación de sol) pero que tenía unos cambios de humor extrañísimos y que además no conocía, torpemente opte por la primera.

En la habitación, todo estaba en orden como si nada hubiera pasado, mi temor se esfumo cuando vi a Mike con el rostro triste y fumando un cigarro, incluso se veía como si no pudiera matar ni una mosca _**sínico!.**_Me acerque a él con la intención de encararlo y aclarar con el de una vez por todas

El cigarro es perjudicial

Isabella – su voz sonaba apagada – lo siento

No fue tu intención? No te me hagas el inocente que sabias lo que hacías y aun así no paraste o intentaste controlarte, me atacaste y si no me voy de verdad me violas.

Esto es por tu culpa – Espera que? Pobre miserable hijo de …..

Disculpa? Acaso te dije algo o me insinué ante ti? No que yo recuerde.

Pero tú eres mi prometida y sabes que algún día lo haremos, no te me hagas la inocente.

Pero no ahora

Entonces cuando?

No lo sé – me encogí de hombros – supongo que al casarnos.

Isabella, sabes que doy todo por ti, desde el momento que tu madre acepto que me casara con tigo te he dado lo que necesites o me pides y no te ha faltado nada verdad? –asentí con la cabeza – además eres una mujer hermosa y me encanta que seas solo mía, pero como hombre debes saber que si te doy todo tu me debes satisfacer

De nuevo con eso Mike? No soy una puta, no me acostare con tigo porque me des cosas

Pero aun así serás mi esposa. Y te deseo demasiado

Eso no me importa, aun no somos esposos así que no tengo ninguna obligación

Aun. Acaso no sabes que falta poco para que nos casemos?

Si, lo se pero llegare virgen hasta el matrimonio.

No te dudara mucho

Eso no lo se

Isabella que te pasa dime, estas bien? Acaso no me amas ya

Eso no es posible – _**porque nunca te he amado**_

Entonces no te entiendo

No hay de qué hablar, me iré a dormir. Buenas noches

Isabella – pare y lo mire de nuevo – quiero que seas la persona más sincera con migo – asentí

Está bien, te lo prometo.

Por favor dime que me amas

No puedo mentir

Entonces qué haces acá?

Solo sobrevivo

Desearía poder asesinarte con mis propias manos, contradictoriamente te amo como un tonto

Lo eres

Hay alguien en tu corazón?

No, solo soy yo, no quiero esto para mi

Tu eres mi prometida y no permitiré que se acabe así

Por favor Mike, esperemos que pase el tiempo

Yo te amo y si nos casamos no te dejare ir, además no tienes donde caerte muerta

Así es pero no te hagas ilusiones

A que te refieres?

Buenas noches – y con eso me acosté y deje a Mike con la boca abierta, seria sincera pero no me cortaría la cabeza yo sola.

En cama reflexione sobre la situación, definitivamente no sentía por Mike ni la mínima chispa de atracción, el no me movía, el nunca despertó mi curiosidad, simplemente estoy con él porque debo. Sus ojos aunque eran hermosos no me despertaban ninguna emoción, su cuerpo para mí era desgarbado y descolocado (N/A: desgarbado es de lo flacucho y descolocado como si las cosas no estuvieran bien puestas), su personalidad era superficial. Siempre buscando que los demás lo admiren, nunca le ha importado lo que el mismo quiera, desde que lo conocí siempre fue así

_Flash back:_

_-bells ven – char…, mi padre me llamaba_

_- si padre?_

_-quiero que conozcas a un nuevo amigo_

_-Está bien_

_Llegamos a la hermosa habitación que mi madre había mandado hacer especialmente para los invitados importantes __**claro, debí imaginármelo, para que sea mi amigo debe tener mucho dinero. **__Dentro, se encontraba una linda pareja y su peque_ño hijo, un poco callado, pero bueno los modales

_-Bella, este es Mike.- nos presento mi padre_

_-te llamas Bella?_

_- Es Isabella, Bella es un apodo que le dio Charlie – mi madre opino_

_-pero dime Bella – le invite como gesto de confianza_

_- Claro que no, tú te llamas es Isabella, solo te llamare por tu nombre – y desde entonces, solo mi padre me llamo Bella_

_oOoOoOoO-OoOoOoOo_

_Habían pasado varios meses desde que conocí a Mike y este no dejo ni un momento de comportarse como un completo ni_ño rico, al comienzo pensé que era solo con sus padres, pero luego me di cuenta de que era una fachada de tiempo completo, pues siempre tenía comentarios sobre mis modales o todo, luego una tarde me dijo lo que me tiene acá ahora.

_-serás mi esposa_

_-qué?_

_-Isabella algún día pediré tu mano en matrimonio, eres grosera, bizarra y nunca sé lo que harás, me tienes loco._

_-solo me casare por amor_

_-entonces hare que te enamores de mi_

_-solo tengo 14 tengo mucho por vivir y conocer _

_-no sé cómo pero sé que serás mi esposa_

_-No te hagas ilusiones_

_-le pediré tu mano a tus padres_

_-mi padre no me obligara a casarme sin amor_

_-no te preocupes con el tiempo me amaras_

_-podrías dejarme en paz._

_-por supuesto, preciosa_

_-cállate….._

_Dicho esto mis padres se separaron tristemente y como se sabe el resto quedamos sin nada y como mi madre "adoraba a Mike" su propuesta de matrimonio fue "la mejor unión para las familias" _

_Fin flash back._

Y ahora estoy aquí. 3 años después tragándome mis palabras, nunca amare a Mike, mi corazón me dice que hay algo mas, de repente solo pensé en los ojos rojos de Edward y que debería conocerlo, por mi bien intente en no pensar en sus hermosas orbes carmines pero me fue imposible….. Me sumí en la profunda oscuridad, estaba sola en el agua fría, nadando, tratando de sobrevivir, mire a mi madre por lo lejos y al pedirle ayuda se giro, y mi padre no pudo venir ya que mi madre no se lo permitió, me sentí desolada, abandonada cuando de repente una onda de amor me irradio, vi sus hermosos ojos observándome y me extendió sus manos; su piel estaba congelada igual que yo, pero no había atisbo de temor, solo amor y comprensión; me ayudo a nadar hasta un flotador y me puso allá, sentía su protección y supe la verdad, LO AMABA

Mis ojos se abrieron, oh si: esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Swan.

**Bueno y? bueno, malo? Espero Reviews para inspirarme y pues Gracias de nuevo a quienes se tomen el trabajo de leer y seguir el fic y un mínimo comentario me muestra que lo han leído y me inspira más y más wiiiiii ajajajá bueno, sé que estoy loca pero es esta mente la que me ayudara a idear algo para mantener el fic bien largo, pues son solo 4 días y pues es difícil no? Pero si les gusta les prometo que me inspiro y me riego como puedo…. Bueno *redobles* acá el próximo Cap. de TWITANIC!...**

**Tú tienes una forma de pensar divertida**

**No hables como si pudieras leerme la mente**

**Tu mente es demasiado fácil de leer**

**Porque siempre me haces enojar?**

**Me encanta como se ve tu rostro así enojada.**


	5. gusto en conocerte Swan

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de mi queridísima Meyer y la trama me fue inspirada gracias a la peli titanic.**

**Bueno mis queridos lectores (uno no sabe, no creo que solo las mujeres leamos fics) este es un nuevo capítulo de mi adorado fic TWITANIC, espero que les este gustando y pues he notado que en los caps. anteriores me falto detallar un poco mas, así que tratare, bueno y ahora recordemos…**

**En nuestro anterior capitulo:**

**Mis ojos se abrieron, oh si: esa fue la primera noche que soñé**** con Edward Swan.**

**Jajajaja el recuerdo quedo corto pero espero que si sirviera**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo cuatro<strong>

**UN GUSTO CONOCERTE SWAN.**

_**April 11, 1912**_

Esta mañana me levante más temprano de lo habitual, después de ese sueño me puse muy pensativa, era lógico que yo no amaba a Edward, solo lo conocía hace un día y no fue muy agradable que digamos, pero bueno es mejor salir antes de que Mike se despierte e intente hacer algo de cierto, Edward se enfureció anoche, pero como supo lo que sucedió? La verdad yo no grite o hice escándalo alguno y pues Mike además pago una suite con sonido aislado tanto de fuera para dentro como viceversa; mientras analizaba me puse un vestido de color beige que me llegara a los tobillos, un corsé de color blanco y que apretaba mi cintura y unos tacos de cuero teñido de blando, combinándolos con el color del corsé. El vestido era sencillo y hermoso, un regalo de mi padre antes de partir y decirme que me deseaba toda la felicidad que me fuera posible y que lamentaba no poder evitar el Berrinche de mi madre. Mike empezó a moverse desesperadamente en la cama, símbolo de que pronto despertaría por lo que decidí irme a desayunar antes de que el llegara y no encontrármelo en la mayor parte del día posible. Cuando Salí a la azotea la amable señora de la muchedumbre me dio a escoger mi desayuno mientras me tomaba un té de lo más amargo, alegando, que el señor Mike le había prohibido darme café ya que me hacía daño y pues que culpa tenia la pobre si se negaba perdía su trabajo y a los tres hijos que me había contado que tenia. Así que aquí estaba de nuevo en contra de lo que me gusta tomando un te porque Mike quiere, siendo humillada por mi propio prometido. _**Definitivamente solo puedo decir que si me dan la oportunidad de ir a la tercera clase y abandonar a Mike, no me importaría dormir en un nidito de ratas. **_La verdad me asustaba la idea de que las ratas asecharan mi habitación, pero viendo este barco sospecho que solo fue la intención de Mike de mostrar a los de menos estatus como personas miserables.

Ese siempre fue el, tonto y reprimido hijo de papi y mami que se dedica a hacerle la vida imposible a los demás-incluyéndome- con tal de obtener lo que quiere; la señora Susana, me sirvió unas deliciosas tostadas francesas con mermelada de mora, una ensalada de frutas y lo acompañe con un delicioso jugo de naranja y mientras comía hable con la morena.

-Así que usted también va a New York verdad? – al parecer la pobre no había tenido dinero para el viaje y Mike le dio el boleto (en tercera, obvio)- si ella hacia la labor de nuestra sirvienta de gratis.

-Si señorita, iré a visitar a mis hijos y quedarme de una vez

-Sus hijos estaban en Nueva York?, que la llevo a una ciudad como lo es Inglaterra?

-Trata de negros.

-Oh

-Pero yo no soy de nueva york, de hecho soy de una pequeña reserva en una ciudad de Washington.

-Ya veo, una reserva

-Así es, la push, está en Forks

-Ahh debe de ser muy bueno

-Es tranquilo, pero un poco frio y muy alejado de la sociedad.

-Sería perfecto.- **_podria ocultarme alli_**

-Disculpe?

-Digo suena perfecto.

-Lo es

-Disculpe, he terminado el desayuno, tiene algún lugar que me recomiende del barco?

-Porque no se pasea por la tercera clase?, le garantizo que su prometido no la buscara allá

-Ahh – tanto se me noto que quería evitar a Mike o mi desprecio? Susana era astuta – se lo agradezco mucho!

-No es por nada

Dicho esto me encamine hacia la planta baja donde estaban los de tercera clase, no era tan lujoso como en nuestra azotea, pero tenía cierta elegancia, unas sillas muy buenas y se sentía un ambiente de calidez, como si te hicieras feliz al pasar por acá. De hecho el lugar era perfecto a su manera, a las personas se les veía feliz y se notaba el amor entre las parejas, los niños jugaban alegremente y se ensuciaban sin miedo, las niñas disfrutaban y no tenían corsé, su cabello era despeinado y era obvio que no se habían gastado horas en el arreglo de este –_**que vida tan simple! Pero tan encantadora!**_

-Le gusta lo que ve? - esa voz de terciopelo con la que había soñado me despertó de mi ensoñación

-Ahh, si claro es encantador, espera tu qué haces en este lugar?

-Aquí es donde me hospedo

-Eres de tercera?

-Si señorita

-Que hacías anoche en primera.

-Me encargaba de unos asuntos importantes – de nuevo su sonrisa torcida – al menos cumplí con salvarle la vida.

-Lo dices como si fuera tu labor diaria.

-Al parecer lo es, en una noche la salve dos veces, es usted un imán para el peligro.

-Oye. Recuerdo que anoche no me hablaste de usted, porque hoy volviste a hacerlo?

-Discúlpeme por favor, estaba enojado y no la trate como debía.

-Por lo que más quieras no me trates de usted o señorita, dime Bella y tutéame.

-Como quiera se… Bella

-Esta mejor, eres el único que me dice así, me agrada.

-Porque tu prometido te dice Isabella si sabe que no te gusta?. – espera, yo solo dije que me gustaba más, como sabe que no me gusta Isabella

-Como lo supiste si no te lo dije?

-Solo adivine

-Ya veo, así que – oh no lo mire a la cara y no puedo creer lo que vi, el si era un dios griego de primera en verdad, su camisa blanca entallada con sus cargaderas lo hacían ver varonil en todos los sentidos y su pantalón me hacia querer ver que había debajo de el, definitivamente el era hermoso y… o Dios es verdad tenía que respirar – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh – el aire entro como un torbellino y me tuve que esforzar demasiado para no ahogarme aun mas, mientras tanto Edward viendo como me casi ahogo (sin saber que era por el) solo se puso a reír de una manera estrepitosa pero hermosa. Lo mire desafiante

-Discúlpame, pero me has hecho reír como un loco.

-Se podría saber de qué chiste me perdí mientras me ahogaba – alce una ceja, cosa que pareció hacerle más gracia.

-Tú tienes una forma de pensar divertida

-No hables como si pudieras leerme la mente

-Tu mente es demasiado fácil de leer

-Porque siempre me haces enojar?

-Me encanta como se ve tu rostro así enojada.

-Eh… - iba a chistar pero ese comentario me enmudeció, segunda vez.

-Qué bueno que no me discutiste – no me quito la mirada ni bajo su sonrisa – no quería que te sintieras acosada.

-B-bueno es que no me molesta – logre articular eso antes de que un sonrojo apareciera por mi mejilla por el comentario que salió sin querer. _**Genial ahora creo que notara mi locura.**_

-Sabes tengo mucho tiempo libre y que tal si tu y volvemos a empezar?

-Ahh – _**conocerte o volver con Mike… espero que tengas mucho que contar Swan! –**_sí, creo que es lo correcto.

-Muy bien.

-Así que, con que empezamos?

-Creo que deberíamos empezar desde el hecho que ocurrió la noche anterior.

-Cuál de los dos?

-Tu casi suicidio - _**:S oh espero que no le cuente esto a nadie.**_

-Ed.…

-No te preocupes, después de que me aclares el por qué no hablaremos de esto de nuevo.

-Oh. Gracias

-Así que dime, que te hizo tan infeliz, la riqueza o el ser una joven comprometida a los 17

-Rica? No, no lo soy – así es, mi corazón se abrió y mi boca con él y le empecé a contar lo que me he callado. – por no serlo es que me encuentro comprometida a los 17

-Por dinero.

-Tristemente si, mis padres se separaron y luego de un segundo matrimonio mi madre quedo en la ruina.

-Porque no te quedaste con tu padre, te hace infeliz?

-No, amaría vivir con Charlie, pero mi madre no me lo permitió. Ella alegaba que yo soy el fruto de sus entrañas y que le debía el estar con ella y acompañarla, pronto llego Mike pidiendo mi mano y la "sorpresa" -dibuje las comillas en el aire- no la pudo hacer más feliz o conveniente diría yo

-El no te gusta – no era una pregunta

-Acaso soy tan obvia?, me comprometí con el para devolverle a mi madre la dicha de ser rica y claro porque ella no me dejo negarme o irme con mi padre.

-Te están obligando a casarte

-Así es

-Porque no huyes lejos?

-No tengo a donde ir

-Te ayudare en lo que pueda

-Gracias pero…

-Es mejor que tratar de suicidarte y hacer creer que fue un accidente

-Me pareció lo mejor

-Ya, ya , no te angusties, ahora que se la razón de lo de ayer que te parece si me presento ante ti, soy Edward Swan.

-De nuevo, esta bien, por un nuevo comienzo, soy Isabella Cullen, llámame Bella. – no sé por que pero mi mano toco la suya y aunque estaba totalmente fría, sentí una corriente eléctrica como si tuviera mil voltios en ella. – Gusto en conocerte Swan.

_**Olalla! Como andan y bien que tal el Cap.? Espero que les gustara y pues me gusto que Bella le dijera Swan a Edward, no sé porque así que no pregunten y bueno que me cuentan? La pasaron bien porque yo sí y pues les agradezco a quienes leyeran mi fic desde el principio y quienes empezaron hace poco, recibo Reviews cuando y como quieran. Bueno he aquí los avances:**_

_**-17, para mí es como si en esa época hubiera vuelto a nacer**_

_**- fue hace un par de a**__**ños**__**, además creí que empezaste tu aventura hace poco**_

_**- Así es, no me gusta el modo de imponerse de mi padre**_

_**- sabes, creo que el solo quiere lo mejor para ti, deberías regresar con el**_

_**- lo he considerado, por eso subí a este barco.**_

_**u.u! bueno nos estamos leyendo! n.n**_


	6. que quieres saber de mi?

**DISCLAIMER: Bueno como saben, los personajes son de Meyer y la trama fue inspiración de una de la mejor película del siglo XX: Titanic.**

**me disculpan no haber publicado otro esta semana pero es que a mi tio se le dano la portatil y esta trabajando con la mia, por la que hago milagros mientras me sea posible. NOTICA DE AUTOR: Agradeceria que se tomen la molestia de leer mis comentarios de comienzo y final de los capitulos, ya que a veces aclaran dudas y obvio, no olviden muchisimos reviews!**

**En este capítulo me centrare demasiado en la conversación así que parecerá mucho un chat. Pero así se desarrolla me parece que bien y pues al fin y al cabo son cuestionarios no así que es lógico que sean pregunta y respuesta. Bueno como recordaremos:**

**no sé por que pero mi mano toco la suya y aunque estaba totalmente fría, sentí una corriente eléctrica como si tuviera mil voltios en ella. – Gusto en conocerte Swan.**

**Y pues con esto vamos con la 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5 <strong>

**QUE QUIERES SABER DE MI?**

-Me gustaría que me llames Edward

-Si, claro

-Permítame decirle que es usted hermosa, el hombre que se adueñe de su corazón será demasiado afortunado.

-Gracias, pero deja las formalidades, por favor

-Por supuesto

-Cuéntame más de ti

-Qué?

-Sabes de qué te hablo, tus sueños, tu razón de estar aquí…

-Qué tal si me preguntas lo que quieras saber?

-Claro! Haber…. De donde eres?

-He sido parte de muchos lugares, estoy donde la vida me guie

-Pero eres muy joven

-23 exactamente

-Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-20 de junio

-Será pronto. Tu familia?

-Es complicado, a los 17 fui acogido por un queridísimo amigo, el es ahora mi padre

-Los biológicos?

-Tuberculosis.

-Ahh ya veo y tu amigo esta solo?

-No, de hecho Carlisle hace poco conoció a una linda mujer, Esme.

-Ya veo, y donde están ellos ahora.

-Desde su acogida me sentía diferente, mi madre había muerto hacía poco y Carlisle me salvo la vida, por lo que aunque le estaba agradecido, era un adolescente y mi rebeldía no se dio a esperar, mis nuevos padres tenían un modo de vivir raro para los que somos nosotros así que no estuve de acuerdo y me rebele hace un par de años y he vivido como debería pero no tan perjudicial como corresponde.

-Espera me perdí, lo cuentas enredado y pues si no quieres decírmelo…

-Es que es demasiado complicado, lo que te puedo decir es que es como si Carlisle viniera de una familia de Cazadores y Esme también, a mi me encanta la carne y odio que mi padre me haga vegetariano aun con tanta carne que me tente, así que hui y pues solo como especies que en vez de estar en peligro, pongan en peligro a los demás

-Ósea que te gusta la cerne, no fue tan complicado exageraste con huir

-Era metafórico, en realidad simplemente no me gustaban sus ideales y me fui rebeldemente, en dos años siento que he obrado bien y pues he salvado a muchas chicas como tu

-Debes ser el héroe para las torpes en desgracia como yo

-En realidad, eres especial, necesito horas extra

-Oh, qué triste que tengas que dormir para vigilarme de noche – mi sarcasmo se dio a florecer

-No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto. – su risa torcida, de nuevo. –_**Me vuelves loca Swan!**_

-Está bien, y aparte de salvar vidas a que te dedicas?

-En el poco tiempo libre, me dedico a ganar dinero, ya que mi padre (N/A: se refiere a Carlisle no al biológico) tiene gran cantidad de dinero, pero no lo tome por respeto a él.

-Vaya debes viajar demasiado.

-Voy de un lado para otro buscando que comer, me gano lo suficiente para subsistir y me divierto en forma conociendo muchos lugares

-Vaya! Como amaría tener las oportunidades que tienes para viajar

-Eres joven, tienes la vida por delante

-Sí, tengo 17 pero me siento como de 40 sin contar con mi estrés pre-matrimonio

-No te preocupes, como te dije eres joven, puedes huir y te apoyare en lo que pueda.

-Ojalá que cumplas con tu promesa.

-Así es, no te preocupes, no permitiré que te pase nada

-Espero que los 17 sean mis años de libertad.

-Me ocupare de eso. Estas en la mejor edad

-Hablas como si hubiera sido hace mucho que los tuviste.

-17, para mí es como si en esa época hubiera vuelto a nacer

-fue hace un par de años, además creí que empezaste tu aventura hace poco

-Así es, no me gusta el modo de imponerse de mi padre

-sabes, creo que el solo quiere lo mejor para ti, deberías regresar con el

-lo he considerado, por eso subí a este barco.

-Piensas volver con el?

-No lo se

-Te lo recomendaría

-Es solo que hay tantos monstruos haya afuera!

-No puedes acabar con todos ellos

-Pero si en vez de un héroe, te dijera que soy un monstruo también, incluso mayor a los que suelo enfrentar – sus ojos me miraron con miedo, supuse que hablo más de lo que debía y se arrepentía

-No eres un monstruo, te dedicas a salvar jóvenes como yo recuerdas?

-Espero haberme ganado el cielo con eso. – su expresión y su tono de voz no cambiaron, pero supe que fue sarcasmo.

-No es nada malo, se que eres bueno, solo piensas que eres malo

-Como puede alguien tan joven y pura como tú, mirar a un tonto como yo y decirle eso

-Me das confianza

-Debería alejarme de ti

-No! Porque?

-Soy peligroso, no deberías confiarte en mi

-No digas eso, no te alejes, eres el único que conoce mi secreto, en quien puedo confiar y con quien sentiré confianza.

-No me iré, estoy en un barco.- **_acaso se burla de mi?_**-Es cierto, además prometiste ayudarme a escapar

-Me encargare de que estés bien, pase lo que pase

-Te lo agradeceré con mi vida.

-Solo prométeme que te mantendrás a salvo

-Jajaja lo intentare. – aunque sonaba calmada, en mi interior deseaba no solo que me ayudara, sino huir con el.

-Bella, por favor

-Qué?

-No te hagas ilusiones

-Pero si prometiste ayudarme

-Si, no te preocupes de eso

-Entonces?

-No, por favor simplemente prométeme que harás lo que yo te diga para mantenerte a salvo, no soy tu héroe, soy solo un tonto e ingenuo novato.

-Si regresas con tus padres, me llevarías con tigo?

-No Bella, no regresare aun, siento que hay un poco más para mi antes de regresar, no te pondré en peligro

-Porque peligraría?

-Están lejos, en un pueblo frio, que tal si te da bronquitis?

-No seas exagerado, me gusta el frio. – _**y tu siempre lo estas**_

-Y a mí me gusta lo cálido y sin embargo me mantengo frio que irónico - su rostro se torno torcido

-La vida está llena de ironías

-Supongo que lo está, como es tu nombre completo?

-Soy Isabella Marie Cullen Dawson

-Marie es hermoso, no olvides tu segundo nombre, te será útil

-Gracias Edward

-Anthony Masen Swan, el Masen es de mis padres, el Swan de Carlisle

-Porque te presentas Swan y no Masen?

-Swan es el apellido que Carlisle me dio

-Ya veo

-No por eso no amo a mis padres

-Tienes razón – desde que habíamos hablado no había notado su carpeta

-Son dibujos – _**vaya o soy muy obvia o tiene el talento de leer mi mente como dice**_

-Me quede mirándolo verdad?

-De hecho si, y pues tu eres como un libro abierto

-Demonios, me lees como nadie ha podido

-Si, tus expresiones no suelen mostrar lo que piensas

-Eso es muy bueno

-Si, tienes una mente muy divertida.

-Y tus dibujos? – cambie el tema antes de que siguiera, no sabe como odio que adivinen lo que pienso

-Ajajajá si, son tonterías que he hecho

-Por favor, muéstrame – me dio su libro y vi lo que no hubiera imaginado, retratos, retratos de mujeres desnudas y hermosas que posaban para él como si fuera su ángel redentor, cada dibujo tenia líneas perfectas y los rasgos bien dibujados como si fuera una fotografía, lo único diferente era que obviamente estaban a carbón y en un papel muy frágil para ser de fotografía, me sentí herida, no porque dibujaba a esas mujeres sino porque yo no estaba ahí, quería con todo mi ser desnudarme ante él y mostrarle todo lo que puedo llegar a hacerle, que me diga que soy hermosa y se acueste con migo como debió con cada una de ellas; así fuera solo su pasatiempo.

-Veras, una chica vio mis bocetos y me pidió uno desnuda, acepte y se lo vendí a buen precio, todas sus amigas venían y cada vez más, esta – me señalo a una de ellas, una joven con cabello rizado y se veía que hermoso, una mirada oscura y profunda y unos labios carnosos, además de su cuerpo como el de una mujer envidiable- me ayudo solo a posar para mostrar y pues las otras que tengo me pagaron y me las regalaron, las guardo de muestras.

-Son hermosas, debiste pasarla de maravilla – mis celos salieron a flote

-No me acosté con ninguna, soy un profesional, y pues a esta – volvieron mis ojos a la morena- le pedí el favor porque tiene unas hermosas manos y es una prostituta, eso también le sirvió a ella.

-Ya veo, eres todo un artista

-No es para tanto solo me gusta el dibujo

-Es que tienes muchas aptitudes, te aseguro que serás un artista reconocido

-Espero que sí, pero ya hablamos media tarde de mi, que te parece si me cuentas mas de ti?

-De mi?

-Así es

-Que quieres saber de mi?

**Bueno y acá paso otro, recuerden sus Reviews y pues claro saludarme de vez en cuando.**

**Aclaración: muchos lectores de mi fic lógicamente se han leído el libro y se saben bien las fechas y hechos, pues lo que sucedió y recuerden el capitulo 1, Edward nació en el siglo XIX como explique para que se acomodara su edad a la fecha del titanic, bueno, como saben, su padre murió en la Guerra y pues en esa época (1912) apenas se estaba desarrollando la 1 guerra mundial por lo que no podría ser este el hecho y opte por una epidemia como su madre. Pero el hecho es que estaba inspirada y no tenia internet y pues no estoy segura si en esa época tenía tanto auge la gripe esp****a****ñ****ola ( y lo dudo), por lo que opte por usar la enfermedad de moda en el siglo XIX: la tuberculosis (de moda suena cruel pero es la verdad) que para quienes no sepan es una enfermedad infecciosa que te carcome los pulmones y te hace toser sangre, si es una enfermedad terminal y tristemente es supremamente infecciosa, pero tranquilas que hoy en día esta calmada y a las personas que la tienen las ponen en cuarentena y ya saben la medicina actual tiene más medidas pero no la cura. Aun**

**Bueno espero que mis datos les sirvan y si me equivoque en estos me avisan, por eso elegí esta enfermedad y no la gripe para los padres. (Mi correo es verosierra _ 2007 hotmail. com sin espacios y me dejan sus nombres y me avisan que son fans del fic para leer sus correos) y ya sin más carreta, para los que leen hasta el final, el adelanto:**

**-Vendrás ma****ñana a la cena?**

**-No te molesta uno de la tercera clase?**

**-Para nada, espero que vayas**

**-Solo por ti, no quiero desentonar**

**-No lo harás.**

**BYE!**


	7. empecemos con las 20 preguntas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la querida Meyer y la trama es basada en el titanic con mi adaptación. Muchas Gracias a todas quienes lean y sus Reviews me dan animo!**

**Chicas, tratare de alargar un poco la trama porque no quiero que el fic se haga demasiado corto, estoy feliz con lo que he obtenido y espero que la historia no salga de su interés. A las lectoras silentes (espero tener muchas) les agradezco que lean y que lo disfruten como yo imaginándolo.**

**como no creo poder actualiza este sabado les doy partida doble y les subo los dos capitulos de esta semana ojala les guste! y no se preocupen por las dudas que les aseguro que todas se aclararan tarde que nunca**

**Ahora sí, recordemos:**

**que te parece si me cuentas mas de ti?**

**De mi?**

**Así es**

**Que quieres saber de mi?**

**CAPITULO 6**

**PORQUE NO COMENZAMOS CON LAS 20 PREGUNTAS?**

-Cuéntame de ti, que te gusta, tu color favorito, quiero conocerte mejor

-Creo que me conoces bien.

-Qué tal si jugamos a las veinte preguntas?

-Qué es eso?

-Bueno, es como lo dice el nombre te hare 20 preguntas que me hagan sentir que con ellas te conoceré mejor, la condición es que yo no pido explicaciones por que si no -contaría como pregunta y solo te puedo hacer 20 y tu a cambio tienes que decirme toda la verdad

-Me parece justo. Empezamos?

-Creo que más tarde, es hora de almorzar, debes de ir con tu prometido.

-Ya son las 12? – oh por Dios que rápido se me había pasado el tiempo con Edward, yo llevaba desde las 9 de la mañana hablando con él y de inmediato ya es hora de almorzar – lo siento, estoy haciéndote perder el tiempo, podrías estar divirtiéndote

-De hecho, pasar tiempo con tigo es lo más divertido que he hecho – mi corazón latió tan rápido y fuerte que sentí que se agotaría y dejaría de dar marcha, mi esperanza se ilumino cual luz potente de sol, como podría Edward tener ese efecto en mi?, en verdad quería que este barco nunca se acabara ya que tenía miedo de que Edward se alejara de mi, sabía que él era un chico rebelde y estaba segura de que él prefiere estar solo que con una insípida y simple mujer torpe que se había querido suicidar _**solo es lástima, el me tiene lastima por mi infelicidad y lo estoy atando a mi obligándolo a ayudarme con la excusa de huir. El es diferente, me hace querer tenerlo a mi lado, nadie me ha hecho sentir así antes.**_

-Edward, no quiero que te comprometas con migo por lo de ayer, sé que soy infeliz, pero no tienes que pasar todo el tiempo con migo si no quieres, es mi vida y me las tengo que apañar sola. Lamento haberte hecho prometer ayudarme.

-Que dices Bella? Sabes, puedo ser lo que quieras pero no mentiroso, de verdad me gusta pasar tiempo con tigo, y deseo protegerte como a nadie y pues esperaba que estuvieras libre esta tarde, si no te molesta pasar tiempo con uno de la tercera clase claro.

-Estaré disponible siempre que tu lo estés para mi, simplemente no me dejes sola.

-No puedo dejarte sola – _**oh, mi corazón explotara a este paso!**_

-Esta estupendo!

-Además me debes un juego de 20 preguntas. Prometo venir a las 2:30 de la tarde, solo espero que no me falles

-Gracias Edward, nunca olvidare lo que haces por mí.

-Anda, ve antes de que tu prometido te regañe.

-Vendré pronto.

-Te esperare. – y con eso me fui a la boca del lobo, pero antes dejándole claro algo a mi querido amigo.

-Edward.

-Si?

-No me importa si eres de la tercera clase o de la cuarta o la que sea, me gustas por lo que eres, no por quien eres.

-Lo sabia

-Engreído

-Adiós Bells – _**Bells? Oh por Dios nadie desde mi padre me llama así! Que felicidad tan embriagante!**_

-Me dirigí a la primera clase, subí a la azotea y por supuesto allá se encontraban Mike con Susana, supuse el mayor regaño pero cuando me acerque me hablo de lo más -calmado

-Donde te encontrabas Isabella

-Estaba caminando, disfrutando del aire puro – le tire la mejor indirecta, quiero que sepa que no lo deseo ni ver

-Ya veo entonces esta tarde iremos donde el conde…

-Nada de condes Mike, yo no te amo y tu tampoco a mí, soy solo tu capricho de niño rico, te prometo guardar las apariencias si me dejas estar yo por mi parte, nada de reuniones con condes, ni con ejecutivos, ni nadie que me moleste y pues si te preguntan por mi dices que tengo el periodo y listo! – vaya! Nunca había tenido tanto valor y seguridad al hablar con Mike, esta vez no hablaba con clase ni con etiqueta, solo era yo siguiendo mi corazón.

-No digas tonterías Isabella, y respétame que soy tu prometido, vendrás con migo y no se dice mas, no quedare mal por ti

-Ni tonterías ni respétame! No seas hipócrita y manipulador y me importa un pepino lo que pienses necesito ser libre, por lo menos en la estadía en este barco y si me lo impides, te olvidas de que tienes prometida y fortuna porque te denuncio por intento de violación y chantaje! – los ojos de Mike se abrieron como platos y no era para menos, aquí estaba yo gritándole y amenazándole, como si un perro chihuahua le ladrara y asustara a un Pastor Alemán, además fui lista con lo de la demanda, sabía que si lo amenazaba el pensaría no solo en la compensación sino en su reputación y aunque no quería su sucio dinero, al menos se lo daría a los más necesitados.

-Isabella, me sorprendes, nunca creí que me trataras de esta manera y menos que llegaras a amenazarme, te dejare libre solo por el Barco, haz lo que quieras, pero te advierto que si me llegas a molestar o decir algo cuando lleguemos, te juro que te hare la persona más infeliz de tu existencia y quedaras en la total miseria con esos pobres de la tercera clase! – pobres de la tercera clase? Pobre el de espíritu, le hubiera gritado más si no se hubiese ido y pedido a Susana que le llevara la cena de ahora en adelante a SU habitación.

-Señorita Cullen, está bien? – Susana se notaba preocupada

-No te preocupes

-Creo que hablaba en serio

-Que haga lo que quiera.

-Señorita no sé si usted lo sepa pero con todo el respeto usted es una joven adinerada y ser de la tercera clase no es un cuento de hadas

-Si con eso alejo de él, me voy de una vez.

-No se arriesgue, que nadie la va a tratar como la persona que es, será simplemente una trabajadora más.

-Eso no importa Susana.

-Antes de que llegara el señor Mike hablaba de una cena. Piensa ir?

-Cena?

-Si, mañana en la noche, decía que era con un joven que la salvo _**– por supuesto!, la cena pero si Mike no sabe la situación de Edward, **_con eso tuve la mejor idea y el -mejor plan para comenzar a saldar cuentas con Edward

-Susana? Dile a Mike que iré y que además no olvide al señor Swan.

-Por supuesto como diga.

-Ah y por favor quiero que me consigas un buen pantalón de Mike con una chaqueta y una camisa de cualquier otro ricachón, ah por supuesto corbata y todos los accesorios para un buen esmoquin

-Pero señorita y si me preguntan les digo que fue usted?

-No claro que no, sabes que los más ricos botan su ropa después de una puesta, intenta recoger unas que estén bonitas pero que sean clásicas para que no sepan si las ven que son de ellos, por favor se discreta y ayúdame en esto.

-Si. Como diga.

Termine de almorzar y decidí ir con Edward aunque solo fueran la 1:30. Esperaba encontrarlo y por supuesto que cuando llegue se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

-Edward llegas temprano

-Pero Bella si tu dijiste que a las 2:30

-Ah lo siento tienes planes hasta esas horas? Porque si quieres me voy para allá y te espero

-No para nada, estoy esperándote

-Desde ya?

-Sentí que llegarías antes

-Antes de que lo olvide deseo recordarte lo de mañana

-AH?

-Vendrás mañana a la cena?

-No te molesta uno de la tercera clase?

-Para nada, espero que vayas

-Solo por ti, no quiero desentonar

-No lo harás

-Creo que notaran que mi traje no cuesta 600 dólares

-Me encargare eso Edward no te preocupes

-Bella no te meterás en problemas por mi

-Claro que no! Lo tengo todo arreglado, dime que harás mañana todo el día?

-Estar con tigo supongo

-Edward no quiero acaparar tu agenda, dime estarás disponible?

-Creí que yo era el de las preguntas ahora – Ahh me evade, estará ocupado _**el no tiene el deber de estar con migo en todo momento sea como sea. Entonces yo lo -evado a el**_

-Pero no son las 2:30.

-Tienes razón, Bella estaré encantado de pasar el resto del barco a tu lado si me lo permites – oh me llevo al cielo y volví a la tierra con ese comentario –

-Claro! Entonces esta hecho! Edward quiero mañana ponerte como si de verdad fueras un ricachón

-Bella sabes que no lo soy y….

-Y eso no me importa. Solo lo hago para que Mike no te juzgue ni te critique, además espero que me entiendas si te digo que Mike me permitió salir a mi libertad y pues al ver que es con alguien de la alta clase no me impedirá salir

-El no haría eso Bella, no se lo perdonaría

-No lo es, por eso planee eso, pero si no te gusta lo entiendo y…

-Bella – esta vez él fue quien me interrumpió - cuantas veces te debo decir que te protegeré y si tengo que vestirme de Rey no lo dudo ni un segundo, sé que no te importa que luzca así, solo quieres ayudarte y a mí también, eres una chica demasiado buena e inocente y eso jamás lo he visto en una joven de tu estatus. No sé si tu madre, pero siento que tu padre te ha inculcado los valores ideales y que serás una gran persona en cuanto te liberes de lo que te ata, quiero lo mejor para ti y lo hare aunque pierda mi vida en el intento.

-Edward – las lagrimas empezaron a caer sobre mis mejillas, silenciosas pero con una potencia y un sentimiento que harían el mayor eco- Gracias! No sé que mas decirte o como agradecerte, que hice para merecer conocer a alguien tan bueno? Tampoco lo sé. Solo agradezco haber conocido a alguien como tu, quien me ha salvado la vida en tantas formas

-Bella, no te preocupes estaré para ti, siempre.

-Gracias. Lamento hacerte usar esmoquin – una sonora carcajada de Edward retumbo

-No te preocupes, solo serán un par de Dias – y con eso nos la pasamos riéndonos y comentando tonterías, de repente Edward vio su reloj de mano

-Bella son las 2:30. Sabes qué Significa?

-Así es.

-Porque no empezamos con las 20 preguntas?

**Bien acá llego el otro Cap.! Gracias a quienes me leen de todo corazón se los agradezco y espero que continúen sintonizadas. Quiero agradecer a todas esas lectoras fieles por comentar y darme una felicidad tan embriagante (como si tuviera a Ed. y Jake peleando por mi) jajajajaja por favor alimenten mi historia, yo escribo y ustedes comentan, así funciona no?**

**Para el próximo:**

**-Me contaras tu secreto más oscuro, algo que nadie más que tu sepa, al igual que como yo hare con tigo**

**-Bella, no sé si puedes soportarlo**

**-Es mi única condición, lo tomas o lo dejas?**

**-Acepto**

_**Les prometo que el cap. 7 estará lleno de declaraciones y sentimientos hallados, que felicidad!**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo!**_


	8. me contaras tu secreto

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la linda de Meyer, la trama en parte mía en parte inspirada por la peli que espero todas conozcamos.**

**Primero que nada, le quiero agradecer a todos y a cada uno de mis lectores por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia de su servidora, los Reviews me dan animo, me impulsan y me guían a salir adelante para alargar la historia, así que por qué no dejan más? Lectores mudos gracias por estar ahí y darme su apoyo. Si se toman la molestia de leer este comentario y el del final, me harán muy feliz, porque los escribo con amor para ustedes y con la intención de que se conecten más con la autora.**

**este es el otro cap de la semana gracias por leerme!**

**Ahora sí, recordemos lo sucedido anteriormente:**

**Bella son las 2:30. Sabes qué Significa?**

**Así es.**

**Porque no empezamos con las 20 preguntas?**

**CAPITULO 7**

**Me contaras tu secreto**

_**Está bien, Edward me hará solo 20 preguntas, es justo ya que él será la persona que me ayude a huir, pero y si no le gustan mis respuestas? Si no soy de su agrado? Porque me siento insegura al respecto de eso? Si solo son preguntas! – **_me encontraba asustada como una pequeña presa víctima del león Swan, no sé por qué debería de temer, si él fue quien pidió preguntarme, pero y si hurgaba y encontraba algo que no fuese de su agrado?, no tenía miedo porque él es quien me ayudara, no, eso ya lo tenía en claro, tenía miedo de no gustarle, punto. _**Pero si siempre me dije a mi misma que a quien no le gustara podría irse al demonio, y ahora irónicamente simplemente quiero hacer de todo para ser de su agrado.**_

-Bella, estas bien?

-Si, es solo el juego, tengo nervios

-No te preocupes, si no quieres no jugamos, buscamos algo mas para hacer – _**osea que si quieres estar con migo *-***_

-No es eso, es solo y si no te gusto?-_**fui yo la que dije eso? -**_ se rio, eso me molesto en forma

-Bella, creo que me gustas así, por algo quiero conocerte mas – _**acaso esta coqueteando con migo?, no soy una experta, que puedo yo saber.**_

-Puedo tener un pasado que quizás sea desagradable para ti

-No lo creo – Edward se veía reluciente, parecía un dios griego en todos los sentidos y yo una simple y tonta ex-rica que tiene la belleza de un simple botón (N/A: forma de la flor antes de que florezca), suspire.

-mejor empecemos de una vez - su asfixiante sonrisa salió a flote

-color favorito?

-Azul

-Libro favorito?

-Cumbres borrascosas

-Comida favorita

-Lasaña, es italiana

-Lo supuse por tu nombre – me dio una sonrisa torcida y me continuo preguntando, me preguntaba cosas simples como que me hacía más feliz o cual era mi pasatiempo favorito, poco a poco pasaba a preguntas más personales como de donde venia mi familia, todo iba bien, respondía las preguntas con total fluidez como si hablara con mi mejor amigo en vez de a un hombre que conocí hace solo unas cuantas horas, era todo tan fácil! O al menos hasta que hizo la pregunta

-Secretos oscuros?

-Quieres saberlo en serio?

-Por algo te pregunte no? Quiero saberlo todo de ti

-Puede que no te guste después de eso

-Todos tenemos un pasado oscuro, pero si no quieres decirme lo entenderé

-Te lo diré con una condición

-Dímela

-Me contaras tu secreto más oscuro, algo que nadie más que tu sepa, al igual que como yo hare con tigo

-Bella, no sé si puedes soportarlo

-Es mi única condición, lo tomas o lo dejas?

-Acepto

-De acuerdo, es una larga historia – nunca nadie además de mi servidumbre se dio por enterado del secreto de Isabella cullen, en este momento se lo estoy confesando a él y espero que este sea llevado hasta la tumba – naci en la hermosa cuidad de Inglaterra y como sabes desde niña he sido criada en la alta clase y con un alto concepto de etiqueta, la imagen pública siempre era importante y yo simplemente no encajaba en ese concepto

-A que te refieres?

-Déjame seguir – solo asintió – mi familia siempre estaba al pendiente de mi, y mi mama siempre se preocupaba del exterior mientras Charlie le decía que lo único que le importaba era que yo tuviera una buena educación y siguiera con mis sueños, esa era la base de las discusiones de mis padres, y cuando estas iniciaban simplemente me hacían salir de casa a jugar. Una tarde me hicieron entrar y me presentaron a Mike – Edward gruño en mención del nombre – él desde el primer día insistió en que yo sería su futura esposa y yo siempre me negué a la idea, mi madre desde que conoció al joven se entusiasmo por el compromiso aun inexistente y se dedico cada segundo a mi aspecto personal obligándome a usar corsés de los más ajustados y a tener una dieta de lo más estrictas, impidiéndome comer el más pequeño antojo que me pasara por la cabeza, un día mi padre no lo soporto mas y le dijo a mi madre que me dejara en paz…

_FLASH BACK_

-Ya basta Sara! Déjala que coma que ni que fuéramos pobres y debiéramos guardar comida

-No seas bruto Charlie! Que es para que no se engorde mas!

-Que tonterías dices mujer! Pero si ella es hermosa

-Claro que no! Mira esos bultos en lo que debería ser su estomago, sus mejillas parecen de pez globo, esta gorda GORDA!

_**Las palabras de Sara aun me hieren, me sentí bien con migo misma, hasta ese día en el que me reclamo por mi peso**_

OoOOOOoooOoooooo

-Bella hija sírvete mas..

-Gracias padre es suficiente para mi

-Esta segura señorita, está usted muy delgada - la mujer del servicio siempre tan atenta

-No diga tonterías usted es de la servidumbre, que va a saber lo que es una buena figura- _**sara al rescate**_

OoOOOooooOOOoooOo

-Bella la señora del servicio me dijo que no has comido en días

-Déjala Charlie, al parecer le funciona

-Que quieres que sea anoréxica Sara?, tú la has llevado a esto?

-No seas tonto, solo esta adelgazando

-Isabella Marie cullen! De ahora en adelante comes en mi supervisión y no dejas nada de alimentos en el plato

-Charlie, engordara

-Cállate Sara! No cederé en esto.

_Pero había otras formas…._

_oOoOoOOOooooooOooOOoo_

-Bella hija estas bien?

-Ella está bien

-Pero esta vomitando toda la comida

-Es porque está enferma, solo es un virus – _**así es madre gracias por "cubrirme", (es un virus, síntomas del periodo, esa comida era repulsiva de por sí, seguro se intoxico, deja de invadir su privacidad!) todo esto es por verme delgada, solo así podre tener tu aprobación.**_

Pero como dice el refrán, entre el cielo y la tierra no hay nada oculto, Charlie se entero de mi "condición"

OoOOoOoOoOoOOoOOo

-estás loca?, es bulímica y no me dijiste!

-Ella está bien, exageras

-Esta postrada en una cama!, casi cae en coma

-Pero esta mas Bonita, presentable al menos

-Padres por favor, no peleen, no por mí.

-Esto no es tu culpa Bella, pero tienes parte en escuchar a tu madre

-Esta linda!

-Esta delgadísima!, parece que se fuera a romper!, por Dios Sara! Esta tan blanca como un papel! Sus ojos siquiera tienen vida!

-Pero estoy delgada padre, así me gusta – _**madre dices que soy linda, nunca lo habías hecho antes, no quiero decepcionarte.**_

-No Bella, esa no eres tú! No te preocupes, te revisara un experto –las lagrimas de Charlie fueron la gota que derramo el vaso, ni mi madre pudo impedirle llevarme el psicólogo

ooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Quiero el divorcio, estas convirtiendo a nuestra hija en una cerda

-Sara no te atrevas a insultarla! Ella es hermosa

-Esta gorda!, no tiene curvas

-Tiene 14! Apenas se está desarrollando!

-Sabes qué? No sabes que es lo mejor para ella! Quiero el divorcio

-Por supuesto! Te lo daré! Pero no tendrás ni un centavo de los cullen y no volverás a verla

-No quiero tu asqueroso dinero! Y la chica se queda con migo….

_Lo que ustedes no saben, es que los he observado sin que se den cuenta…._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Bella, hija lamento que tu madre te obligue a casarte con Mike

-No te preocupes padre, es por ella que lo hago – _**siempre buscando tu aprobación madre**_

-Todas las cosas que haces por complacerla, siempre terminas herida, como odio que ella este con tigo

-Está bien, si ella es feliz supongo que yo también

-Si te arrepientes, ten por seguro que me puedes llamar y venirte a vivir con migo

-Dudo que Mike me deje visitarte

-Estaremos en el mismo país, no te preocupes soy de los buenos

-Siempre padre….. – se escucha la voz de mi madre "Isabella, nueva york nos espera"

-Tu madre te llama?

-Así es tengo que colgar.

-Hija perdóname, hare lo que pueda para ayudarte

-Gracias padre te hablare en cuanto pueda, te amo.

-Te amo

_Y así la llamada se corto…._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Mientras le conté a Edward la historia no pude evitar recordar lo sucedido y que las lagrimas se derramaran por mi piel, Edward hizo un hermoso gesto al abrazarme

-Ella te convirtió en bulímica

-Solo fui yo, víctima de mi inseguridad

-Ella te hace sufrir, como lo soportas?

-Por mi culpa ella y mi padre se separaron, esa es la base de la que este acá con Mike

-Como puedes decir eso? Estoy casi seguro de que si no se hubiese separado, habría buscado otra manera de obligarte a estar con él, esa mujer es de lo peor, con todo el respeto – estaba casi tan furioso como ayer cuando Mike intento violarme

-No la odio – empecé a reflexionar las palabras de Edward- se que por lo que he sufrido a causa de mi inseguridad debería odiarla, o tal vez por el hecho de estarme obligando a casarme con Mike, pero tampoco, ella es mi madre al fin y al cabo y después de haber pasado casi 3 años en terapia entendí que debía estar en paz con migo, con el mundo, y después de analizarlo me di cuenta de que no puedo simplemente odiar a mi madre, eso me quitaría la paz que quiero, por eso no me opuse a casarme con Mike

-Bella… - Edward me miraba como con admiración? Como me miraba mi padre pero en una manera diferente, era una admiración no de un padre a su hija por superar su Bulimia, no, era una admiración de un hombre a una mujer por tener el poder de revelarle un gran secreto; me hizo sentir fuerte, una verdadera persona que había enfrentado una enfermedad y no una niña pequeña que no le pudo dar a su madre nunca un no.

-Sin embargo Edward, este barco ha sido algo importante, si no te hubiera conocido no podría rebelarme a Mike como lo hice en el almuerzo – Edward abrió los ojos y su impresión instantáneamente cambio a una sonrisa torcida - y mucho menos podría haber tomado la decisión de huir de Mike y mi madre, no sé cómo pero el conocerte me hizo entender lo que mi padre me ha dicho en estos últimos años, mi madre me hiere, no puedo hacer nada para reparar el pasado, pero mis deseos de complacerla acabaran con mi felicidad- Edward no tenia palabras _**primera vez**_ – por lo tanto al huir me reconciliare con migo misma perdonándola por lo que hizo, Edward estoy muy feliz, ya que después de tanto tiempo entendí que podía huir sin odiarla, con un perfecto balance.

-No lo sabía, discúlpame bella, te hice contarme tu mayor secreto; mas sin embargo, me embriaga una gran felicidad al ver que confiaste en mi y abriste tu corazón

-Supongo que contándotelo me libere al fin, pude analizar y descubrí que si me voy, será para mi bien, no todo puede ser por Sara.

-Estoy extasiado, te has reñido con Mike! Eso es una buenísima señal y me da más felicidad que te hayas recuperado por completo

-Como sabes que por completo?

-Porque dijiste que tu discusión fue en el almuerzo, no sabes la paz que me da eso – ese comentario me causo mucha gracia

-Vaya señor protección, -ambos rodamos los ojos- aun te queda una pregunta

-Mejores amigas

-No tengo, nunca tuve

-Es una lastima

-Por qué?

-Porque es hora de que te vayas a cenar

-Oye! Desde cuando cuidas mi dieta tan estrictamente

-No juegues con eso por favor

-Te dije que ya me cure

-Entonces porque pones resistencia a ir a cenar

-Porque pierdo mi tiempo de estar a tu lado, el tiempo vuela cuando conversamos

-Esta decidido

-Qué?

-Hablaremos después de cenar, no puedo dejarte una decaída

-Si cenaba, solo vomitaba – trate de ablandar el ambiente con un pequeño chiste

-Ni se te ocurra por favor – al parecer no lo tomo en burla, sus ojos se oscurecieron de repente

-No te preocupes, ya me cure, estoy en paz con la comida

-En serio? Me lo prometes?- sus ojos brillaron de nuevo

-Hasta me comeré los vegetales – su risa estruendosa se escucho esta vez, ahora si le gusto mi humor

-Te gusta el humor negro verdad?– su sonrisa fue contagiosa

-Es mi favorito

-Entonces cuando regrese revisare que si hayas cenado

-Como usted ordene

-Jajajaja ven te acompaño antes de que tu prometido venga por ti y deba ocultarte de sus garras

-Vaya, asustas Swan

-Todo por una dama en peligro – _**dilo: todo por ti**_

-Después de la cena?

-Por supuesto

-Edward.

-Si

-Después de la cena, es una promesa

-Qué cosa?

-Me contaras tu secreto

**Gwaw! Final de capitulo qué emoción! , Personalmente me encanto este cap. y el pasado oscuro de bella, que cruel no? pero vamos es un fic dramático y no estamos hablando de sexys vampiros u hombres lobos, así que por lógica el problema no es un ataque de vulturi, sino las experiencias más comunes y dolorosas de la vida humana .A quienes padecen o hayan padecido una enfermedad similar o esta, recuerden, cada ser de este mundo es hermoso y no debería avergonzarse de su cuerpo, solo debe avergonzarse aquel que critica y se basa en los tontos tabús de que la mujer hermosa es delgadísima, si naciste con "agarraderas" no te preocupes que para cada árbol esta su fruto, quiérete y empezando por ti misma, amate como a nadie para que los demás hagan lo mismo con tigo. Espero que lo disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo y díganme, ustedes cual creen es el secreto del león? Sus Reviews son un ánimo para mí y mi musa de la inspiración, por lo que esta historia lógicamente se alimenta de Reviews y mas!**

**Gracias por leer**

**ADELANTO: PD: este adelanto será corto para que no se enojen con su servidora**

**-Primero: No pienso que seas un destripador, segundo: no me iré de acá, no me importa, todos tenemos un secreto oscuro y podemos apoyarnos**

**-Tercero?**

**Jajajaja que es lo tercero? De que hablaran? Descúbranlo en nuestro próximo capítulo de TWITANIC!**

**Nos estamos leyendo! :***


	9. enamorada de Edward Swan

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de la queridísima Meyer, la trama, en parte mía en parte inspiración de la película Titanic.**

**Hola! Queridos lectores estoy encantada con la realización de este fic y este capítulo me pareció en la realización el más difícil y no por la falta de inspiración en sí, más bien por el hecho de crearle a Edward un secreto oscuro que lo traiga a la historia de hoy (después de todo el no es la reencarnación de la perfección?) *-***

**Este peque****ño * junto con la letra en cursiva nos mostrara un POV de Edward como flashback de lo contado, la cuestión es que veamos las conversaciones más fundamentales como sucedió con Bella pero como este fic es solo POV de la joven entonces será una forma de que Edward cuente la conversación sin decir "entonces ella dijo" o "y yo le respondí"**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se tomen la molestia de leerse la historia de esta humilde persona (que se hace llamar escritora de esta simple historia), sus Reviews me dan ánimos y ganas de continuar.**

**CAPITULO 8**

**Enamorada de Edward Swan**

La cena con Mike fue más callada de lo normal _**mucho mejor que de costumbre, **_por lo tanto en ese tiempo de paz que no tenia sino cuando estaba cerca de Edward o de mi padre pude reflexionar acerca de la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar: definitivamente voy a huir de Mike y a tomar mi libertad y si se me permite lo hare al lado de Edward. Lo convenceré que vuelva a la casa con su familia y que viva una vida feliz y en paz consigo mismo; si Edward solo me ayuda pero no quiere vivir aventuras a mi lado _**espero que no sea así.**_ Entonces optare por irme sola y tomar mi propio rumbo y si es necesario llamaría a Charlie para que se quedara con migo. Sea cual fuese el camino que se me cruzara la decisión estaba tomada, Me iría de acá inmediatamente este barco toque tierra.

Cuando termino Mike se tomo la molestia de preguntarme a donde me iría y espero que el dejarlo con la pregunta formulada le haya dejado claro que no tengo el más mínimo interés en que se meta en mis asuntos. Acabada la cena antes de regresar donde el joven Swan decidí cambiar mi ropa por un simple vestido color lila con un hermoso corsé con un tono un poco más fuertes y unas zapatillas blancas, y mi cabello al ver como estaba decidí usarlo informal poniéndome una hermosa moña del mismo tono del corsé de mi vestido y dejándome unos delgados mechones rizados en cayendo agraciadamente donde están ubicadas las patillas.

Creo que estoy lista! – anuncié satisfecha con lo que veía en el espejo y dicho esto Salí corriendo como un rayo a el lugar en donde había pasado una hermosa tarde con Edward.

Hola Bella. Que gusto verte de nuevo. – mi sonrisa se ensancho con ese comentario

A mí también me alegra verte Edward, ya cenaste?

Por supuesto.

Quieres revisar si cene? –

Creo que te creo por esta vez, por cierto no puedo evitar mencionar lo hermosa que luces con ese vestido – su aliento embriagador choco contra mi piel causándome un cosquilleo inimaginable.

En serio?, solo me cambie un poco, ya sabes por costumbre – y aunque era realidad que se acostumbraba cambiarse para la cena o un evento social, solo o hice para que el me viera bonita.

Pues estas preciosa, mi querida Bella – oh! Sentí el calor subiendo a mis mejillas, _**estúpida sangre traicionera.**_

Gra- gracias…

Te ves muy graciosa cuando te sonrojas.

Si, esos efectos traen los halagos a una simple ex bulímica- mi autoestima nunca se dejaba subir ni un poco _**esto es solo gracias a ti Sara, nunca podre ser hermosa.**_

No eres simple y esa enfermedad no es algo de lo que debes hablar con cualquier tranquilidad- su mirada no estaba enojada como me lo esperaba sino denotaba un toque de tristeza, su mirada se veía más oscura sin un atisbo de luz, sus ojeras estaban más pronunciadas de lo que estaban esta tarde

Edward, seguro que cenaste? – no solía ser una experta pero Edward puso una cara de póker indescriptible, como una mezcla de un niño a quien le descubrieron su travesura y un hombre a punto de perder algo importante, un poco de nostalgia tal vez

Estoy satisfecho por ahora, no te preocupes. – creo que noto que leí algo en su expresión, ya que al momento de contestarme su rostro de recompuso de inmediato.

Espero que estés bien luces algo decaído.

Solo estoy agotado, llevo un tiempo sin poder dormir – su sonrisa (mi sonrisa favorita) torcida volvió a salir al aire _**Oh! Como me gusta esa sonrisa de ese sujeto!**_ – que pasa Bella? –así es, parece que me tomo viéndolo como una tonta observando a un Dios, de nuevo.

Deja de hacer eso! - su rostro me mostro una duda inmensa, me miro entre dudas y lo que parece algo de humor, tal vez al ver mi irritación

Hacer qué?

Deslumbrarme – su carcajada sonora me hizo sorprender, no porque no me la esperara, al contrario estaba aprendiendo a analizar las expresiones de Edward, si no porque fue tan sonora y tan animada que me sentí feliz, sentí que en todo el día no fue en vano, nunca busque hacer sonreír a Edward, nunca en primer lugar busque más que la protección que la noche anterior me había proporcionado, pero todo empezó a cambiar, ya que aparte de la hermosa dicha de irme de acá me di cuenta de que me encantaría hacer reír a Edward de esa manera cuantas veces me sea posible, me sentiría cómoda sentándome cada día a su lado para contarle que me sucedió en el día y hacerlo reír con mis torpezas del día (que de seguro serán más que una).

Pero inmediatamente analice lo que pensaba, yo simplemente estaría con Edward por un par de Días, el simplemente me ayudara a rehacer mi vida y yo ya no podre hacerlo reír mas, bueno al fin y al cabo de seguro tendrá a una hermosa joven que haga lo que yo no, hacerlo reír cada día el resto de mis días, nada me haría más feliz que la felicidad de este gran joven, pero por el barco, como segundo plan de agradecimiento, haría lo posible por que se ría demasiado.

Que tienes en mente? – al parecer mis pensamientos no fueron tan fugaces como había creído

En realidad, solo pensaba que te haría reír – decidí decirle la verdad, podría ser no le gustara mi idea

Que me hace reír? Mm buena pregunta, supongo que me hacen reír tus tonterías – aunque su respuesta me agrado demasiado, no era lo que esperaba, deseaba que me dijera toda la verdad y no solo una acorde con la situación sentía que me ocultaba algo…

Gwaw veo que hablas a conveniencia – sentí que mis mejillas ardían pero no de pena sino de rabia

No te enojes por favor Bella porque eso me da demasiada risa – Edward se tapaba la boca con la intención de que no notara la sonrisa que deseaba surgir – no hablo a conveniencia, de hecho hacía ya tiempo que no me reía desde que te conocí

Pareces sincero, tienes un sentido del humor al parecer… oscuro! - y ahí lo recorde

Tienes alguna idea? – aun estaba su sonrisa escondida entre sus palabras

Por supuesto! Me tienes que contar tu secreto! – su rostro se descompuso por enésima vez en la noche y es que de verdad pareciera que este chico fuera una caja de las emociones, _**creo que tu rostro me dice lo que tu ocultas querido.**_

Bella – _**ahora leo duda, no te lo permito**_

Nada de Bella! Prometiste decírmelo y tu sabes que yo se lo difícil que es tener un secreto, te prometo que el que lo digas te libera y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie sobre esto

No es que desconfié de ti, es solo que y si no soy el héroe que tu crees? Y si soy el malo de la historia? Me odiarías y aunque suene egoísta te necesito a mi lado – _**este chico tiene la habilidad de dejarme sin aliento, no te preocupes creo que aunque fueras un asesino en serie no podría dejarte, incluso la muerte la preferiría a quedarme en este sitio – **_Bella no vayas a pensar que soy un destripador o algo – y me ha leído la mente de nuevo… _**que frustrante, pero no te preocupes los dos podemos jugar a leer al otro.**_

Primero: No pienso que seas un destripador, segundo: no me iré de acá, no me importa, todos tenemos un secreto oscuro y podemos apoyarnos

Tercero?

Tú ya sabes mi secreto y prometiste contármelo, por lo que yo te prometo no juzgarte así como tú no me juzgaste, puedes empezar

Está bien, como ya te dije Carlisle no es mi verdadero padre, sino el hombre que me acogió cuando mis padres perdieron la vida.- espero para que yo asintiera y luego le di una señal de que prosiguiera con su historia- Bueno entonces te contare lo que pasaba antes de que la catástrofe ocurriera – se refería a la muerte de sus padres o a otra cosa? Pareciera que fuera la segunda opción, acaso era infeliz con Carlisle? – cuando era un niño era… diferente a los demás, no era de jugar con los demás, en realidad adoraba quedarme en casa con mi madre y acompañarla en todo momento, ya que mi padre estaba ausente casi todo el tiempo – se veía como si le costara demasiado esfuerzo el recordar estos sucesos, se sentía frustrado ya que al parecer el que se tocara el puente de su nariz indicaba este hecho - Elizabeth era el nombre de mi madre, ella era una mujer hermosa con unos hermosos ojos brillantes, un cabello color bronce así como el mío – Edward deslumbraba al hablar de su madre, el afecto que le tenía era muy notorio, el amaba parecerse a su madre –mas sin embargo cuando mi padre no estaba presente ella sufría, no me lo demostraba a mi pero yo lo sabía.

Lo sabías? – me odie internamente por interrumpir pero de pronto no me lo contaba y honestamente me encantaba oírlo hablar.

Si, ya te dije que era diferente a los demás, es que desde que era muy joven he tenido la capacidad de casi leerle la mente a las personas, con sus expresiones casi sabía exactamente lo que piensan – así que por eso me adivinaba la mente? – por eso siempre me haces reír con tus caras al imaginarme tus pensamientos – le saque mi lengua juguetonamente – hey! Cuídate que te la muerdo ajaja – su sonrisa cambio y su seriedad volvió en un momento fugaz, el continuara- bueno, el hecho es que sabía que mi madre era infeliz con que mi padre se fuera, mas sin embargo no entendía porque ella no podía esperar hasta que llegara y verlo de nuevo, al parecer ella sufría a causa de el. Una noche mi padre no regreso en toda la noche, yo solo tenía 7 años pero más sin embargo mi madre era una persona muy amable y no me dijo el porqué de la demora de mi padre. Luego de esa noche mi padre llegaba mas tarde de lo que usualmente lo hacía y mi madre no decía nada, había noches en las que ni llegaba a casa, mas sin embargo mama no decía nada, hasta una ocasión – la mirada de Edward se oscureció, supuse que era un recuerdo doloroso – tenía ya 13 años cuando mi padre llego extremadamente tarde, yo aun estaba despierto porque me estaba leyendo un libro, esa noche fue diferente a las demás, mi madre no callo como siempre, esta vez empezó a hablarle y al parecer estaba un poco pasado de bebidas ya que le grito un sinfín de cosas que yo no entendía y la golpeo – Edward cerro lo ojos y los apretó con mucha fuerza como suprimiendo una lagrima y aunque espere que esta callera nunca paso - al otro día vi como mi madre me ocultaba con maquillaje el morado en su mejilla, pero le fue imposible ya que yo lo sabía y lo leía en su mente, ella estaba sufriendo tremendamente

_* Mami que te pasa? Estas triste?_

_*Hijo tienes que disculparme he tratado de ser la mejor madre para ti_

_*Siempre lo has sido no tienes de que disculparte – el peque_ño _tomo la mejilla_ _de su madre y la acaricio tiernamente_

_*No tienes idea de lo orgullosa que estoy de tenerte como mi hijo_

_*Yo también agradezco que seas mi madre pero que pasa? – el joven de solo 13 a__ños_ _ya suponía lo que su madre le diría_

_*Tu padre nos abandono – y después de muchos a_ñ_os por primera vez vio a su madre llorar frente a él, ya no eran los sollozos silenciosos que escuchaba todas las noches._

Mi madre se puso a trabajar para mantener el hogar, me puso en una escuela militar ya que sabía que ese era mi sueño, ya casi ni la veía y siempre que nos encontrábamos los dos en casa ella estaba muy cansada, eso duro por 2 largos años ya que una noche yo estaba estudiando y llegue un poco tarde, mi madre me tenía una bonita cena, después de tanto tiempo nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar, pero nunca me espere que ese día cambiaria mi vida… el desmayo de mi madre me aterrorizo, fue solo el comienzo, cuando llegue al hospital pude conocer a Carlisle al parecer el estaba acostumbrado a ver a mi madre en ese lugar ya que me dijo que era el médico que la atendía

*_Que tiene mi madre doc?_

_* No te lo ha comentado? Ella padece de tuberculosis_

_*Qué? – el joven sabía muy bien que era esa enfermedad y que consecuencias le podría llevar a traer a su madre – que tan avanzada esta?_

_*demasiado, ella lo cayo por mucho tiempo al parecer lleva dos a_ñ_os padeciéndola, no creo que dure demasiado – el doctor estaba casi tan triste como yo_

_*iré a verla – y el joven salió disparado a la camilla que cargaba a su madre_

_*Edward yo…_

_*Porque no me dijiste que estabas enferma?_

_*Para que preocuparte hijo mío?_

_*Podría haberte cuidado en vez de que te pusieras a trabajar, madre aun no creo que mi padre haya sido capaz de abandonarte en esta situación!_

_*Eddie escúchame creo que estas lo suficientemente grande para saber la razón del abandono de tu padre_

_*La razón? Sabes que ese tipo no me importa, nos dejo y punto_

_*no, yo le eché_

_*Qué?_

_*así es, escúchame por favor, tu padre me era infiel –los ojos del joven Masen se ensancharon- pero eso yo ya lo sabía, lo que sucedió fue que hubo una noche en especial, en la que llego embriagado, yo ofrecí ayudarle a cambiarse y él se enfureció, no entendía por qué estaba tan enojado si yo simplemente le había ofrecido una ayuda y en medio de gritos me dijo que le enfurecía que yo solo lo había tocado para vestirlo, que era la única labor de esposa que había llevado a cabo desde hace a_ñ_os y me golpeo para tomarme por la fuerza, aunque trate no pude librarme de él. – la madre lloraba frente a su hijo por segunda vez – eso no fue lo peor hijo, en la madrugada cuando se le paso la borrachera me dijo que lo lamentaba pero que me había acabado de contagiar la tuberculosis, que estaba arrepentido y yo simplemente le pedí que no volviera a mi vida un segundo mas y por primera vez hizo algo que me hizo feliz, me escucho._

Desde ese día yo empecé a cuidar de mi madre y Carlisle la cuidaba también, ella le estaba muy agradecida y el siempre estuvo al pendiente de nosotros, le pregunte a mi madre si amaba a Carlisle pero ella dijo que eso le era imposible, que la vida de ella le sería insuficiente para la vida larga que le esperaba a Carlisle. Esa fue la primera vez que no pude entender los pensamientos de mi madre

Edward yo…. Lamento mucho lo que paso

No te preocupes, además espérate que aun no estoy en lo peor; yo tenía 17 cuando mi madre decayó totalmente, hacia ya un año que esa misma enfermedad que me estaba quitando a mi madre acabo con la vida de mi padre yo lo odiaba como a nadie por quitarme lo que yo mas amaba en mi vida de una manera tan cruel y despiadada, le desee que se retorciera en el infierno. El hecho es que mi madre se puso en la parte terminal de la enfermedad, Carlisle la atendía y me dijo que ya era la hora, no pude estar con ella, un gran cambio interno ocurría en mi en el mismo momento de la muerte de mi madre, en el que ella le pidió a Carlisle que me mantuviera con vida, que me salvara de mi destino, el día que Edward Masen murió y le dio paso a Swan.

Lo siento mucho eras tan joven

Bella, desde ese día mi don se fortaleció, el extremo dolor me llevo a fortalecerme más y leer por decirlo así mas mentes, Carlisle me ayudaba con este cambio pero como tú sabes no me gustaba su modo de vivir así me rebele. Desde ese día, Bella, he buscado a personas como mi padre y las asesino, me he dedicado a proteger a jóvenes en peligro de ser violadas o asesinadas y las he salvado, pero eso no me quita el que me vaya al infierno por ello

Por eso anoche hiciste eso? Me salvaste de Mike ya que leíste sus intenciones?

No deberías reaccionar así, debería asustarte

No, me repugnan mas los violadores en realidad, tu si eres el héroe, no sabes que salvas más vidas librándonos de ese tipo de sujetos? Sabes tú te sientes escoria pero no eres malo, para mi sigues siendo el bueno de la historia

Bella, eres tan inocente

No. no lo soy, admito que en el fondo te hubiera agradecido por sacarme a Mike de encima – le guiñe un ojo. - aunque sería muy molesto un muerto que nos arruinara el viaje

Vaya te digo que he asesinado y lo único que te molesta de la idea es un muerto en el crucero

Si, es que el olor a descomposición es asqueroso

De verdad no te repugno?

No, te dije que no me importaba cuál es tu secreto, además solo asesinas a la gente mala

Te dije que no era un destripador - era sarcasmo? Obvio que si

No te temo

Deberías

Prometí apoyarte sin importar tu secreto

No es un secreto cualquiera

No, es cierto, pero sabes todas las personas hemos deseado acabar con alguien pero tu si lo llevaste a cabo, estas salvando muchas más vidas Edward eso lo contrarresta

Soy un monstruo

Que no todos los somos? No te juzgo Edward todos tenemos oscuros secretos y sé que pronto lo dejaras

Porque lo crees?

Te cansaras de esa vida, te reconciliaras con tu padre y terminaras con una hermosa familia

Un monstruo como yo con familia?

Siempre habrá alguien que te ame incondicionalmente sin importarle nada. Esa persona te hará el ser más feliz y estoy segura de que cuando la encuentres darás todo por pasar el resto de tus días con ella.

Hermosas palabras. – y luego dio un largo suspiro y supe que tenía algo que agregar - Lo siento

Hora de dormir?

Debes dormir bien

Tu también

Solo preocúpate por ti, yo estaré bien

Edward?

Si?

Mañana pasaremos la tarde luego del almuerzo preparándote para la cena y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Claro!

A qué horas podremos hablar más?

Siempre que vengas estaré esperándote

Eso quería escuchar. Que pases buenas noche

Duerme bien.

Y así Edward Anthony Masen Swan me llevo a la puerta de mi habitación, me lave la cara y me puse el camisón de dormir, me peine el cabello y me hice una trenza, por suerte había un pequeño sofá en el que me acosté ignorando el espacio que me había dejado Mike a su lado, antes de dormirme recordé mi día y mientras estaba semi-inconsciente me di cuenta de algo, estaba completamente

Enamorada de Edward Swan

**Bien! Este capítulo está más largo no? me demore en publicar pero fue culpa de que no me dejaba entrar esta semana y me enferme hasta hoy. Me tarde horas haciéndolo y espero que les haya gustado, ya saben pueden expresarse por medio de Reviews que no le cuesta nada a nadie.**

**En el próximo Cap.: **

**A que se refiere? – preguntamos Edward y yo al unísono**

**Bueno es que si me disculpan el atrevimiento he notado que la señorita Cullen ha estado al lado del señor Swan todo el día desde ayer, que no se separan incluso ella siendo de estatus más alto, como ejemplo esta ella acá obsequiándole un cambio de imagen – Edward y yo nos miramos al mismo instante con la misma cara de sorpresa**

**Nos estamos leyendo! **


	10. Una hermosa historia de amor

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la amada Meyer y la trama es una adaptación Basada en el Titanic.**

**Buenas! Como andan por allá? Vamos al día con la lectura? Eso espero. Quiero agradecer a quien se tome la molestia de leer esta humilde historia y más aun a las que comenten así sea una vez, eso me hace saber que no estoy escribiendo tan mal o en vano.**

**El capitulo anterior estuvo lleno de emociones y al final por fin empieza a suceder lo que esperamos: el surgimiento del amor. Que sorpresas le acontecerán a nuestros protagonistas? Poco a poco lo iremos descubriendo, por ahora solo dediquémonos a recordar:**

**y mientras estaba semi-inconsciente me di cuenta de algo, estaba completamente**

**Enamorada de Edward Swan**

**Gwaw, sin palabras….**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9<strong>

**UNA HERMOSA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

**April 12, 1912**

La mañana se me paso más lento de lo que se hubiese esperado, ya que lo único que deseaba en este momento es estar al lado de Edward el resto de este y de tal vez los días que me queden de vida, y es que después de reflexionar lo de ayer me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada por primera vez, y posiblemente sea correspondida.

Me levante alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, Mike aun dormía y roncaba como nadie, definitivamente no sentía siquiera un atisbo de amistad hacia este sujeto, decidí vestirme sencilla usando una falda color beige de bolados a la altura de los tobillos, un camisón blanco al cuerpo, de manga 3/4 con un corsé color Marrón encima de este, mis botas favoritas de taco bajo color café y me deje el cabello suelto en cascada, era un look perfecto para un día de sol excepto porque no llevaba sombrero ya que me parecía un poco formal para la forma en cómo pensaba pasar el día, el toque final lo dio un brillo rosa en mis finos labios y después de eso lo que vi en el espejo me dejo satisfecha.

Me dirigí a donde se encontraba Susana quien me ofreció el desayuno, tome un delicioso jugo de naranja con tostadas y miel y un delicioso plato de frutas, pensé en llevarle algo delicioso a Edward por lo que le pedí a Susana que me empacara una rica manzana roja, que me pareció lo más llamativo y para irme antes de que Mike estuviera acá, le pedí el recado que le había dejado ayer, me lo entrego en una bolsa y me dijo que habían varias prendas de diferentes colores para combinar, no pude agradecerle más que con un collar que Mike me había dado el día de nuestro compromiso y después de alegarle que no tenía ningún problema en dárselo y que lo hacía por agradecimiento, le pedí que no se lo dejara ver de Mike ya que no tenía ganas de discutir con él.

Alrededor de las 9:30 me fui a la tercera clase y como me lo había prometido Edward estaba esperándome.

-Luces preciosa – me lo dijo de una manera tan sensual que mi piel se puso de gallina, o era efecto de mi amor por el o se veía cada día más hermoso luciendo esa hermosa camisa color beige y un simple pero elegante pantalón negro y las mismas zapatillas que ayer _**es que este hombre podría usar una bolsa de basura y se vería divino!**_

-Que gusto me da verte Edward, toma te traje esta manzana – le dije entregándole esa hermosa manzana roja que el miraba con dudas – que?

-No, es que… me la das a mi? – su pregunta tan tonta me pareció graciosa en cierto modo

-Claro tontito, ni que te la estuviera mostrando en modo de humillación, pero si no te gusta entiendo….

-No, no es eso, es solo que nunca me habían obsequiado cosas, claro además de mi familia –_** es que tiene que ser tan lindo cuando lo dice? Que nunca puede parecer un simple humano?**_

-Pero si solo es una manzana, vamos no tengo miles de dólares para darte así que toma lo poco que te puedo ofrecer

-Claro, muchas gracias – y aun extrañado tomo la manzana y le dio una mordida seca, al ver que yo esperaba su reacción me sonrió en señal de que estaba deliciosa y se la comió plácidamente y yo simplemente veía ese espectáculo.

-Espero que te haya gustado

-Muchas gracias, no tenias por qué molestarte.

-No fue nada, ahora si empecemos!

-Empecemos?

-Bueno es que ahora que retomaste energía con esas manzanas podremos comenzar con la agenda

-Agenda? Que estas planeando exactamente?

-Ahora veras… - dicho eso arrastre a Edward a una habitación que había prestado antes de llegar a una hermosa pareja de barberos y agradeciéndoles su hospitalidad les dije que si podrían ser los estilistas de Edward les pagaría un muy buen dinero, ellos aceptaron de inmediato y agradecieron la oportunidad que les ofrecí. – se que no es un salón de belleza pero es todo lo que pude pagar

-Bella por Dios! No tenias que molestarte

-No es ninguna molestia, anda.

Decidimos sentar a Edward en una especie de silla para la barbería y es que esa joven pareja estaba muy entusiasmada de formar su propia barbería en la gran ciudad de nueva York

-Bueno, es que mi querida Charlotte y yo estamos muy entusiasmados en crear nuestra propia barbería – comentaba el joven llamado Peter

-Si, Estados unidos nos ofrece muchas oportunidades – recalco la esposa

-Supongo que sí, además en Inglaterra hay mucho prejuicio hacia la población de bajos recursos, son juzgados, sin ningún derecho a progresar – comente

-Bueno bella, es que ya sabes que la vida es demasiado injusta, mas sin embargo en ningún momento me he sentido desprolijo por ser de tercera clase

-Oh no Peter! Por favor no pienses que soy orgullosa ni mucho menos! No tuve esa intención al comentar

-Bella confío en que Peter no lo tome personal, eres una joven sensata y en lo que he conocido no te puedo llamar orgullosa ni menos. – Edward lo dijo calmadamente y con una suprema educación que me dio a suponer que el ya había pertenecido anteriormente a la clase alta.

-No bella, no te juzgo, lamento que hayas supuesto eso de mi comentario, de hecho opino lo mismo que el señor Edward en el hecho de que eres una joven humilde y nada orgullosa, y lo demuestras estando pasando tiempo con nosotros de la clase baja sin juzgar o insultar

-Por supuesto mi querido Peter, es claro que la joven Cullen es una persona muy agradable y que no es precursora del juicio hacia las clases, acá entre nosotros quiero decirte que mi familia era de clase media y deseaba casarme con un magnate rico, yo simplemente creía que el mejor partido era quien tuviera una buena posición social y la educación mas pulcra, mas sin embargo el día que vi a Peter descubrí desde el primer instante lo que era el amor verdadero y los deseos de pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado – Charlotte miraba tiernamente a su esposo quien le devolvió la tierna mirada y observándolos me di cuenta de que se amaban profundamente e incondicionalmente, algo que claramente no se veía en los de la clase alta al casarse en su mayoría con el primer millonario que se acercara – por lo tanto no dude ni un segundo en escaparme con el cuándo me lo propuso

-Osea que se escaparon, por eso están en el barco realmente – comento Edward

-Así es, yo no soy de una familia prolija ni nada similar, simplemente soy un hijo de barbero que vio a la mujer más hermosa que pudiera conocer jamás, por lo tanto dude de que ella se sintiera atraída por alguien como yo, pero como hombre que fue bien educado por su familia, me arme de valor y me atreví a cortejarla, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que ella no me desprecio en ese momento y que al contrario me propuso encontrarme con ella aun cuando sus padres nos impedían estar juntos

-Que romántico! Un amor prohibido! Parece una historia novelesca – comente fascinada por el hermoso hecho que los había unido a pesar de que su familia se hubiese interpuesto

-Así es, es obvio que están dispuestos a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa por su amor – Edward secundo también feliz por el amor evidente en la pareja.

-Bueno es que cuando una se siente verdaderamente enamorada está dispuesta a enfrentarse a toda oposición que surge y pues nunca me importo que Peter fuera de procedencia humilde, siempre estuve más que feliz de su sencillez característica, de la emoción que demuestra con los pequeños detalles de la naturaleza y el entusiasmo que mostraba a la idea de crear su propio negocio y lo que me mato fue la promesa de quemarse la piel si era necesario para darme todo lo que yo necesitara

-Lo que yo nunca me imagine – continuo Peter – es que ella siempre me dejo en claro que no me permitiría trabajar para ella ni mucho menos, me enamoro que a pesar de ser una mujer de un estatus más alto que el mío, no se atrevió a reprocharme que mi ropa no fuera costosa o que mi educación no hubiese sido la más adecuada, incluso cuando me defendió ante su familia diciendo que no le importaba nada más que estar a mi lado, me di cuenta que si la dejaba ir nunca encontraría una flor tan escasa y hermosa en este pastal. – dicho esto la pareja se miro a los ojos y se dieron un corto beso.

-Es una hermosa historia, me encanta el hecho de que tu Charlotte hayas roto las intenciones sociales y que hayas tomado el amor por sobre la comodidad

-Concuerdo con Edward – complete – ustedes están rompiendo todas las leyes que supuestamente hay en relación al matrimonio, lo están dando todo incluso la seguridad de su nación natal por estar juntos.

-Bueno señorita, su caso no es muy diferente, - comenta Peter

-A que se refiere? – preguntamos Edward y yo al unísono

-Bueno es que si me disculpan el atrevimiento he notado que la señorita Cullen ha estado al lado del señor Swan todo el día desde ayer, que no se separan incluso ella siendo de estatus más alto, como ejemplo esta ella acá obsequiándole un cambio de imagen – Edward y yo nos miramos al mismo instante con la misma cara de sorpresa

-Pero que atrevido eres Peter! Por favor no digas cosas inapropiadas que una cosa es que les contemos nuestra historia y otra muy diferente es que nos atrevamos a entrometernos en sus vidas. – Charlotte reprendió a su esposo de una manera firme pero suave dando a entender que se dio cuenta de nuestras miradas – por favor discúlpate

-Oh! Discúlpenme si me he tomado un atrevimiento hacia ustedes, es solo que veo la felicidad que irradian cuando están juntos y me tome el derecho de comentarlo – en realidad yo debía mostrar por los poros el amor que tenia hacia Edward y no me molestaba que nos confundieran con enamorados, pero una cosa era lo que yo sintiera y otra lo que Edward, así que en realidad comente la razón inicial por la que lo traje a este lugar

-No se preocupe Peter, los malentendidos suceden y en realidad yo estoy comprometida con otra persona, gracias a el señor Swan quien me salvo de un tremendo accidente estoy acá compartiendo este momento a su lado y este cambio de imagen es algo de lo poco que puedo hacer para mostrarle mi gratitud. – _**creo que ese comentario le dio a entender algo mas**_

-Así es, la señorita Cullen tuvo un encuentro desafortunado con la muerte, fue un accidente poco usual pero que hubiese sido fatal de no encontrármela esa noche, aun agradezco el haberla conocido, ya que su compañía me ha hecho muy placentera la estadía en este lugar y aunque sé que ella está a mi lado por agradecimiento, nunca he dudado de las decisiones honestas que toma en mi compañía, ni de su humildad mientras habla con migo – al parecer El no estaba enojado con mi comentario, ya que pensaba que yo estaba con él solo por agradecimiento y seguridad, al comienzo era así, pero todo cambio.

-Oh pero que infortunio! Que le sucedió señorita se encuentra bien?

-No se preocupe Charlotte, fue un accidente como menciono mi compañero, además el me salvo y no llego a mayores, además gracias a eso pude entablar esta hermosa amistad con el señor Swan y creo que es lo correcto afirmar a todos los presentes que no estoy acá presente solo por que el me ha salvado – decidí mirar a los ojos a Edward y continuar – si hubiese sido solo agradecimiento hacia ti no estaría dedicando cada segundo a estar con tigo, y es que de verdad me siento muy feliz y a gusto cuando estoy a tu lado y aunque suene raro agradezco casi haber muerto a costa de conocerte – la verdad me parecía extraño hablarnos tan formalmente entre los dos y es que no sé porque pero desde que lo conocí, sentí una diferencia en Edward a las demás personas que había conocido en toda mi juventud y me sentí por primera vez cómoda hablando sin formalidades ni estándares. Ahora simplemente yo era la señorita Cullen y él el señor Swan.

-Ya veo que ustedes han formado una dichosa amistad a costa del desafortunado suceso, y que a usted no le molesta que él sea de nuestro estatus; pero sin embargo no entiendo señorita como es que su dichoso prometido siendo de la alta sociedad la vea tomar todo el día al lado de Edward y es que no es que desconfíe de la bondad y humildad de él, pero aun así por más humilde que uno sea no aceptaría que la mujer de mis sueños este pasando todo el día con otro hombre solo porque le haya salvado la vida. Oh! Disculpe me he entrometido demasiado de nuevo.

-No se preocupe Peter, la que debe disculparse soy yo ya que no he sido del todo clara, estoy comprometida es la verdad, pero no amo a ese que se hace llamar mi futuro esposo, en realidad estoy acá con la intención de huir en cuanto el barco toque tierra y pues lógicamente Mike no sabe que me encuentro en este lugar, no es que me guste hablar mal de nadie ni mucho menos pero la verdad Mike es la persona más vanidosa que he conocido y les aseguro cuando les digo, que a el no tiene por que importarle que pase mi tiempo con Edward.

-Definitivamente Bella eres una persona supremamente especial – me dijo Edward y yo solo me limite a sonreírle y a agradecerle por milésima vez a Dios por haberme mandado tal ángel.

El resto de la tarde la dedicamos al "cambio de look" de Edward y es que en realidad no hubo mucho que hacer ya que su rostro ya estaba perfectamente afeitado y su tez estaba impecable, sus dientes eran hermosos y perfectamente blancos y su cabello aunque estuvo rebelde, Charlotte uso su ingenio para usar eso a su favor y darle un estilo perfectamente acorde a el acontecimiento nocturno, decidí no ir a almorzar con Mike ya que la pareja nos ofreció comida y acepte gustosa de estar con Edward y alejarme de Mike por más tiempo y aunque Edward se mostro reacio comentando que no tenía hambre o que no quería molestar insistieron tanto que le fue imposible negarse, hicimos una especie de desfile con todos los posibles conjuntos que se armarían con la ropa que me facilito Susana y honestamente Edward lucia perfecto con todos, como si hubiesen sido creado para él, luego de medirse toda él decidió cual sería la combinación para la cena de esta noche pero no me quiso decir ya que según Charlotte arruinaría la sorpresa. Tomamos unas tazas de té con unos aperitivos y nos la pasamos el resto del día escuchando las hermosas historias de la vida amorosa de Charlotte y Peter, como había sido su primer beso, la confesión de amor de Peter, la primera vez que Charlotte se enfrento a su familia por su esposo, el día que se casaron a escondidas en una simple y hermosa recepción, cuando Charlotte le comento a Peter de su embarazo y la felicidad que este les causo por lo que decidieron ir a Nueva York a reiniciar sus vidas con el bebe y la hermosa promesa de Peter de darle una verdadera boda con todos los lujos cuando tuvieran un hogar estable y a la hermosa creatura que esperaban, y es que esta era como su luna de miel! Una aventura hermosa y exótica que les puso a prueba su amor y les demostró de nuevo lo incondicional de estar el uno al lado del otro, eran amor puro. Antes de irnos Charlotte me pidió que la dejara ayudarme a elegir mi vestuario y arreglarme para esta noche, asentí encantada y quedamos de que iría a mi habitación a las 5 de la tarde ya que la cena seria a las 7:30, luego de eso partí al lado de Edward.

-Gwaw estoy seguro de que lucirás encantador

-Lamento que hayas desperdiciado tu tarde en mi

-Estar a tu lado nunca es un sacrificio Edward, estoy más que segura de eso, eres una gran persona en mi vida, sé que no se debe decir eso de alguien que se acaba de conocer y yo no soy así, tú eres la única excepción.

-Lo sé yo también tengo un gran aprecio y cariño por ti, eres una gran mujer y te deseo la mejor felicidad que me sea posible otorgarte

-Lo sé, y si obtengo la mitad de la felicidad de esa hermosa pareja (Peter y Charlotte) estaré mas que agradecida con la vida – _**quiero que TU me des esa felicidad.**_

-así es, ellos son el uno para el otro.

-Una hermosa historia de amor.

**Bueno y acá les llego una nueva parte del fic! Una bonita pareja charter (así les junte sus nombres) y es que Edward y Bella ya se estarán tirando indirectas? Veamos como prosigue la historia y espero con ansias saber que opinan, todo esto acá, en Twitanic.**

**este capitulo fue mas que desarrollo de la historia un pequeño relleno ya que estoy intentando desarrollar mis siguientes capitulos mas largos.**

**En el próximo cap.:**

**-Bonita? No me ofendas! Eres una obra de arte, una masacre para los hombres, una rompe corazones**

**-Ay no exageres**

**-Veras que no lo hago y sabes lo mejor? termine justo a tiempo**

**-Para?...- y dicho eso abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Edward**

**Gracias por seguirme y nos estamos leyendo!**


	11. condenada a un frio infierno

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer y la trama es en parte mía y en parte de la película titanic.**

**Saludos desde acá a mis lectores allá, como están?, nada mejor para subir las ganas de leer que un saludo eufórico y cargado de entusiasmo por parte de su autora, Gracias por leer, comentar y estar al pendiente de mi fic, esto me inspira más a pesar de las demoras que se han presentado para publicar con la intensidad que había planeado.**

**Todo escritor tiene sus contratiempos no? Y mujer que se respete se hace esperar. ( chicas norma fundamental para que las tomen en cuenta) pero personalmente como lectora no me gusta esperar demasiado a las actualizaciones y como escritora debo plasmar esas intenciones en mi fic por lo que si me demoro prometo que será porque de verdad no estoy pudiendo últimamente y me dedicare enteramente a poner capítulos bien largos para que la espera traiga frutos. Ahora sin más preámbulos.**

**-Lo sé, y si obtengo la mitad de la felicidad de esa hermosa pareja (Peter y Charlotte) estaré más que agradecida con la vida – **_**quiero que TU me des esa felicidad.**_

**-así es, ellos son el uno para el otro.**

**-Una hermosa historia de amor**

**CAPITULO 10**

**Condenada al frio infierno.**

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

-Edward espero que estés listo a tiempo sea como sea es tu cena de agradecimiento

-Siempre seré puntual Bella acaso dudas de mi?

-No es eso, en realidad me asusta que consideres la idea de no ir

-Bella pero si yo hiciera tal atrocidad no solo te estaría incumpliendo a ti, si no que estaría ofendiendo a mi maravillosa madre al no seguir la educación que ella me ha inculcado y claro demostraría que si soy una persona mala – hizo un gesto amargo que decidí dejar pasar por alto ya que simplemente no le permitiría seguir con lo de que él es malo y yo una santa paloma.

-Basta, no eres malo, punto final, sin discusión, nos vemos luego. – le di un apretón de manos y me dirigí a mi habitación donde me encontraría con Charlotte que había prometido ayudarme a seleccionar mi ropa de hoy.

-Que milagro verte por estos lados Isabella – genial! lo que me faltaba, Mike

-Que haces acá? No deberías estar en el comedor? – la costumbre de Mike siempre que ofrecía cenas era de estar totalmente presente desde temprano en los comedores para supervisar que todos los detalles estuvieran perfectamente listos y que no se presentaran imprevistos en el desarrollo de estas, acaso la cena de agradecimiento le parecía tan poca cosa que no se preocupaba? – acaso has olvidado la cena?

-No la he olvidado, soy un hombre de palabra por encima de todo, sin importar los desplantes de mi prometida – su voz escupía acido y su mirada hacia mí no era que lo contrarrestara – simplemente te estaba esperando

-Esperándome? Desde cuando estoy presente en el comedor de las cenas, sabes que no me gusta llegar primera….

-No te pongas a discutir acá, simplemente es que Susana me dijo que no viniste a almorzar y me preocupe por ti – oh eso era lindo de su parte, Gracias Mike

-Lamento no haberte avisado, simplemente me distraje

-Supongo, pero debiste avisarme, llegue a pensar que te tomaron como rehén para pedir recompensa – lindo? Desde cuando Mike era lindo, simplemente no había escuchado toda la explicación, ese idiota se cree de verdad tan importante para que me "secuestren por una recompensa"

-Bueno has tenido suerte no? Aun no te han pedido dinero y no te preocupes que si lo hacen no debes dar nada, no hay problema, me dejas con los malos y no pierdes dinero y todos felices

-Sabes que pagaría por ti, no es que pidieran tanto por ti que no pudiera pagarlo.

-Dices que no valgo más de lo que tienes en el banco? Que digo? No me importa lo que tienes y si valgo o no valgo nada para ti! Preferiría quedarme secuestrada en una isla con solo cocos y agua para comer que pedirte un centavo para que me lleves a tu lado de nuevo!

-No debería esperar menos de una bulímica

-Qué?

-Crees que no lo sé? Tu mama me lo conto! Eres la decepción de la familia, solo tienes esa figura por esa afección, si estuvieras en una isla con solo cocos y agua podrías mantenerte y sabes qué? No tendrías que vomitar por que el agua te permitiría permanecer delgada

-No puedo creer que toques ese tema! No dudo que mi madre te lo contara pero no te creí tan poca cosa para echármelo en cara, entonces para que pediste mi mano?

-Porque eres Isabella la hija del magnate Rico Charlie Cullen y eres simplemente preciosa

-La fortuna de mi padre ya no es de mi propiedad ya que estoy con mi madre quien no recibe ni un centavo por parte de el, y sabes? Estoy de acuerdo, después de todo ese dinero es suyo y no me pertenece, creo que te salieron mal los cálculos Mike

-De verdad te crees que tu padre te dejara desamparada? Vaya que eres ingenua, cuando nos casemos estoy seguro de que tu padre querrá asegurarte el futuro dejándote su herencia y junto a lo que heredo yo, seremos la familia más poderosa – que? Mike era la persona más interesada de este mundo además de frio y calculador, Maldito sea! Me está enfureciendo su obstinación, además otra persona con eso de que soy ingenua

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE HAGA ALGO DE LO QUE ME PUEDA ARREPENTIR Y CREEME QUE SERA IR A LA CARCEL! – grite a punto de arrojarle la primera cosa puntiaguda que me encontrara – Mike tomo la amenaza en serio como el cobarde que era

-Está bien, no hagas una tontería de esas, debes ir con un psicólogo querida prometida. – y dicho esto se fue.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

-Gwaw, estas bien?

-Charlotte! Ya es hora? Y si estoy bien, solo discutí con el tonto de Mike

-Ya veo, tranquilízate chica que eso no le hace bien al bebe – dijo tocándose su panza

-Eso no se aplica es a la embarazada? – comente entre risas

-Sí, pero tenía que hacerte sonreír de alguna manera, que no ves que te salen arrugas? – Charlotte además de hermosa e inteligente era graciosa, Peter tenia suerte.

-Gracias, debo aprender a ignorar los problemas

-Todo bien?

-Si, es solo que Mike me pone los nervios de punta, el me hace enojar, sentirme mal con migo misma, el, el…. El es tan diferente a Edward! – así es, lo dije. _**Tonta Bella. Acabaras confesándoselo a él y no al contrario como debe de ser **_– mierda! Soy una imprudente

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo con migo pero…

-Pero? – un pero! Odio los peros!

-No te precipites, solo digo que aunque no le cuente a nadie tu estas radiante al lado de Edward, quien tenga dos ojos en su cara y sea una pisca de inteligente podrá notarlo

-Gwaw, creo que en este caso agradezco a mi familia – excepto Charlie que es un Genio y no solo de las matemáticas – nadie se va a enterar

-Eres muy graciosa Bella, a este paso el bebe saldrá antes, mejor que te parece si te das un baño mientras te busco que ponerte.

-Claro! – y dicho esto, le señale en donde estaba cada cosa guardada y me di un baño de lo más relajado en agua caliente, justo lo que necesitaba.

Mientras me bañe no pude evitar pensar en lo que dijo Mike de la fortuna de mi padre y me entristecí al imaginarme que todo esto había sido planeado por mi madre que conociéndola como yo sabía que mi padre era solo débil ante dos cosas: las mujeres y su hija, entendí el porqué mi madre no había tomado ni un dólar del dinero de mi padre y aun así sabiendo que no me quería, me había llevado con ella sin ninguna pensión a cambio. Todo era porque ella lo sabía. Ella era tonta en las matemáticas, era tonta en la lectura y era como la típica persona hueca principalmente interesada por estar en la sociedad. Una total inculta; pero si había algo en lo que Sara era buena era en conseguir dinero, en conseguir hombres que aunque no fueran sino unos tontos y ególatras tenían fortuna por doquier y decía que eso era lo único que debía saber para sobrevivir en este mundo. Como lo se? Ella trato de enseñármelo durante toda mi vida. Ahora todo estaba más claro que el agua, fui engañada creyendo que mi madre solo quería un recuerdo de mi padre, ella tomo ese amor que yo sentía por ella y me atrapo en sus encantos de sirena como una planta carnívora tomando su presa, ofreciéndole el más dulce néctar, haciendo creer al bicho que pertenecía allí, que ese era su lugar, que ella le daría su dulce sin nada a cambio, pero como se sabe, la planta no pensaba así y cuando está segura de tener al bicho sumido ante el dulzor del néctar lo atrapa y lo devora sin escapatoria. Lo irónico de la historia, es que esta planta es tonta y el bicho se creyó siempre más listo que ella.

Ahora, estoy segura, pero sin importar la razón de que mi madre me haya aceptado, no me arrepiento de haber estado a su lado durante este tiempo. Me dirigí con una toalla en el cuerpo y el turbante en mi cabeza y Charlotte me sonreía mostrándome el vestido que inmediatamente me arranco una sonrisa y me di cuenta de la habilidad de Charlotte para la moda.

Cuando me vi al espejo me di cuenta de que lucía muy bonita, ese vestido rojo carmín al cuerpo con una cinta negra rodeando mi pequeña cintura y mis zapatos negros de taco alto – que me puse luego de mucha lucha verbal contra la encinta – quedaban hermosos en el color de mi piel, además que el peinado de mi cabello suelto en una cascada de rizos bien formados y solo una pequeña peineta negra que dejaba mi oreja izquierda al descubierto dejaba mi rostro con una forma muy similar a un corazón. Esto lo complemente cubriendo mi piel de polvo traslucido, un poco de rubor y color en mis mejillas y un perfecto y brillante brillo labial rojo, una combinación sexi pero elegante

-Si te digo que estas preciosa, no le discutas a una preñada

-Charlotte! No me reconozco! Estoy muy bonita!

-Bonita? No me ofendas! Eres una obra de arte, una masacre para los hombres, una rompe corazones

-Ay no exageres

-Veras que no lo hago y sabes lo mejor? termine justo a tiempo

-Para?..- y dicho eso abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Edward, no lo había sentido tocar la puerta lo que me pareció raro, pero pensándolo mejor me pareció más raro en -cuestión inicial que él estuviera acá

-Edward? Que haces acá? No tenias que venir por mí, no te hubieras molestado!

-No es ninguna molestia, aparte estas hermosa – _**oh, vamos mejillas no me traicionen! –**_vaya, nos hemos puesto de acuerdo

-Eh – y si lo estábamos, el tenia una camisa roja de un tono parecida a la mía con una corbata de estampado roja y negra, tenia puesto un chaleco del mismo negro que sus pantalones y unas zapatillas café bien lustradas – tienes razón!

-Aun falta algo Bella – y Charlotte me paso un hermoso chaleco peludo manga larga negro que no reconocí

-Era mío- explico a mi expresión de duda- no es de mala calidad lo juro

-No puedo aceptarlo ha de ser un recuerdo de tu familia – _**y yo se lo importante que son esos recuerdos al usar la peineta que me regalo mi padre –**_ no puedo -usarlo

-Yo ya no lo usare, es solo para las altas reuniones sociales cosa que no ocurrirá

-Pero entonces lo uso y te lo devuelvo

-No es necesario, como te explique ya no lo necesito

-Es un recuerdo

-Pero de una familia que no me acepto

-Eso no importa sigue siendo tu recuerdo y además después del barco yo tampoco lo necesitare y será mejor que tu lo conserves para mantener a tu familia a tu lado

-Como quieras, testaruda, esto no se queda así.

-Lo prometo!

-Lamento interrumpir Bella pero llegaras tarde

-Oh si! Charlotte te lo agradezco mucho! Adiós!

-Suerte!

Oh si, eso era lo único que necesitábamos…

Nos separamos porque a pesar de que no me avergonzara de él en ningún momento, no me parecía correcto llegar con Edward aun sabiendo que sea como sea Mike continuaba siendo mi prometido, debía guardar las apariencias y no dar nada a comentar, no porque me importara lo que piensen de mí, sino porque por ahora lo mejor que podíamos hacer era dejar el agua calmada.

Cuando pase por el hermoso reloj gigante de oro y estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras vi la hermosa alfombra roja que las cubría y allí estaban Edward, Mike y mi madre Sara esperándome, me puse nerviosa pero solo por los ojos carmín que me observaban atentamente. Salude a Edward de lo más formal posible y se lo presente como debe ser a mi madre y a Mike y ellos salieron adelante y yo atrás con el invitado tomando su brazo bien formado, Edward de verdad parecía de la alta clase cuando estaban sirviéndonos y hablando con los demás invitados de la fiesta, recibía algunos pasa bocas por educación y rechazaba otros con la formalidad mejor expresada como si siempre se hubiera desempeñado en la alta sociedad, definitivamente su madre lo había educado maravillosamente como el caballero que era. Era obvio que a mi madre y a Mike no les agradara demasiado por lo que ellos siempre intentaban rebajarlo:

-Así que Edward, de los Swan de Boston? He escuchado que tienen una gran fortuna – comento un magnate rico que estaba presente en la cena

-Oh pero señor Wickham le puedo garantizar que la fortuna de Mike es mucho más prestigiosa.

-Como la de su difunto esposo el señor Collins supongo – ese comentario intimido a Sara un poco y es que algo me da la impresión de que acá casi todos sabían lo de -nuestra quiebra pero no lo comentaban abiertamente por pura cortesía

-Señor Wickham no creo conveniente para la salud mental de mi madre que le recuerden tan infortunado hecho, usted lo entenderá, nosotras estamos muy agradecidas por todo lo que hizo el señor Collins por nosotras – tenía que salvarla, al fin y al cabo era mi madre- además, seria de mala educación que el tema se tornara en pos de nosotros aun sabiendo que el invitado de honor acá es el señor Swan – dije y lo mire suplicante por un segundo tratando de que usara ese don suyo de leerme y que entendiera que por favor cambiaran de tema y que me disculpara por lanzarlo al agua.

-Tienes razón Isabella, querida suegra entendemos su dolor y no me gustaría revivírselo por ningún motivo y mucho menos con aspectos tan irrelevantes como nuestras fortunas, esas cosas que seguramente ya tendrán hartos al señor Swan – Mike observo a Edward y trato de "intimidarlo con su dinero" _** bastardo infeliz come mocos-**_ Edward lo miro, asintió y me dio una sonrisa torcida tal vez habiendo leído mi último pensamiento

-Oh gracias Mike – mi madre interrumpió a Edward antes de que incluso comenzara a hablar y es que cuando dije que era inculta no era mentira, Sara era una persona indiscutiblemente tonta y claramente era capaz de avergonzarte en todo momento en las reuniones sociales, gracias a su don de conquistar hombres, enamoro a Charlie con su altanería pero claro, este le enseño a comportarse como se debe o como diría yo "guardar las apariencias y no demostrar el estatus" y ella siempre era culta en las reuniones, pero claro siempre su rebeldía estaba presente cuando no le agradaba alguien y se comportaba totalmente como una idiota – si alguien como el señor Swan tuvo con que pagar la estadía en este barco no dudo de su estándar social, mas sin embargo podría haber sido regalado u obsequiado por una de las beatas del barco en busca de una buena compañía y mirando su buen físico no lo dudaría

-Madre!

-Déjame terminar Isabella, no seas maleducada – mire a Edward buscando su expresión pero él no parecía ofendido, es mas parecía divertido por las acusaciones de mi madre – señor Swan espero que ese no sea su caso pero es que no nos ha hablado usted de su buena familia y viendo como se viste y su educación no puedo tomarlo como un simple asistente de la tercera clase, no obstante si mis especulaciones son erróneas tendré que pedirle que nos corrija en donde está el error y nos proporcione una explicación

-Madre por favor, - suplique – el señor Swan ha venido acá a una cena y no a escuchar teorías tontas acerca de sus razones al estar en este barco,- me dirigí a Edward y lo mire fijamente - espero no le parezca de mal gusto lo que mi madre ha dicho y yo personalmente ofrezco mis excusas a su nombre ya que a pesar de la gran cantidad de cosas que han mencionado para acusarlo aun no han mencionado la única condena que tiene y es el haberme salvado la vida, no tengo como agradecérselo

-Señor Swan, mi prometida tiene razón,- _**Mike lo dejas hablar?,-**_ querida suegra – dirigiéndose a mi madre – no en la parte de que sus especulaciones son tontas, sino en el hecho que no lo hemos dejado hablar

-Oh tienes razón querido Mike, tu siempre tan educado y atento – _**genial, Por qué no se casan entre ustedes y me dejan a mí en paz?, **_Edward se rio por lo bajo de nuevo – señor Swan hipnotícenos con su historia

-Por supuesto madame, señor Wickham, contestando a su historia, cabe decirle que mi familia no es del magnate millonario Swan de nueva York, de hecho mi padre aunque este año este viviendo lejos de mi siempre ha pertenecido a Inglaterra, pero gracias a los negocios que ha tenido, y a su estilo de vida, diría que ha conocido al menos medio mundo

-Oh, entonces a de ser su padre un hombre con mucha experiencia y fortuna, no cualquiera se puede dar el lujo de viajar alrededor de este gran planeta – el señor Wickham de verdad estaba complacido con Edward

-Pero entonces su padre ha de ser muy mayor – mi madre es la persona más imprudente que se pueda conocer

-Es cierto ya que como lo dijo el Señor Wickham viajar por el mundo que es un lugar tan grande requiere de mucho tiempo y fortuna, estoy satisfecho de que mi padre -cuente satisfactoriamente con ambos, aunque señora Cullen, a pesar de que mi padre ha vivido gran cantidad de años, puedo garantizarle que aun luce demasiado joven.

-Bueno es que si ha tenido la oportunidad de viajar por tantos lugares en el mundo, me imagino que debe ser muy feliz al conocer y des estresarse en diferentes ambientes, eso rejuvenece a cualquiera. – debía salvarlo de alguna manera

-Ya entiendo, es gracias a la gran fortuna que posee su familia que se encuentra en este barco tan prestigioso, pero no entiendo, si su padre es de Inglaterra, porque no he oído hablar de el? Acaso no conozco a tal magnate? – me madre solo comenzaba a hablarle amablemente a Edward al enterarse de su fortuna.

-Bueno señora Cullen, como le he dicho mi padre ha viajado mucho a lo largo de su vida, por lo que dije que su nacionalidad era inglesa pero no que tenga aposentos o que sea conocido en ese país, él prefiere pasar desapercibido.

-Ah pero si es ese el caso sabe en donde se encuentra? Me gustaría un día contactarlo, cuando estés con él, se que a Bella le encantara visitarte cuando se despose con Mike, ya sabes pueden incluso hacerse negocios – _**acaba de guiñarle el ojo y llamarme Bella? Definitivamente la "fortuna" de la familia de Edward la abruma.**_

-Bueno señora Cullen, lamentablemente no sé en qué lugar se encuentra ahora mi padre ya que me he separado de el por motivos personales y no estoy enterado de todos sus movimientos, aunque déjeme aclararle que aunque mi padre tiene un buen dinero, estoy viajando totalmente por merito propio sin tomar ni un centavo de la fortuna de Carlisle.

-Carlisle Swan? No me suena, bueno querido, pero estoy convencida de que pronto volverás con tu afortunado padre; además parece que estas en un buen status aun sin su ayuda teniendo para viajar en el barco.

-No necesariamente, me conseguí los pasajes del barco difícilmente y escasamente tengo con que sobrevivir.

-No se diga más! Cuando embarquemos Mike debemos prestarle todos los medios posibles para que este caballero se comunique con su padre y se restablezcan los lazos, además nos lo puedes presentar y encantada te quedaras con nosotros el tiempo que desees a Isa no le molesta y por supuesto Mike se portara como el gran anfitrión que es.

Mientras mi madre me decía eso, Mike se ponía verde de los celos con que a mi madre le agradara para mi alguien aparte de él y aunque me entusiasme la idea de que Edward este con nosotros, se que a Sara no le gustaría tanto invitarlo si supiera que él estaba en tercera clase y que obviamente no se iba a comunicar con su afortunado padrastro.

-Muchas gracias, pero me he ido del lado de mi padre como un acto de rebelión y obviamente no es justo que me comunique por él a causa de su fortuna

-Tonterías! Todos los padres están dispuestos a perdonar a sus hijos al momento de que este les continúe la línea familiar, supongo que la idea de nietos será emocionante y dígame tiene alguna candidata para esposa, oh claro que no! Si no usted estuviera acompañado de ella y no estuviera al lado de mi Isa, claramente usted es un héroe que ha caído en sus encantos, lástima que Mike llegara primero, pero más triste que aun no se han casado – acaso mi madre insinuaba lo que yo estoy pensando? Imposible, enfrente de Mike? Gwaw no tiene limites _**ahora me llamas bonita?**_

-La señorita Swan es muy encantadora, si es una lástima lo de Mike – obviamente eso fue doble sentido – es una perdida muy grande

-Así es

-Bueno, que tal si hablamos de la economía? Veo que ya acabamos con la cena, así que Isabella que tal si ustedes las mujeres se dirigen a la sala de estar mientras hablamos otro poco con usted señor Swan? – Mike estaba que hervía de los celos, yo también desee irme con todas mis fuerzas

-Toda la razón, madre me acompañarías al tocador primero a darme un retoque? Señor Swan un honor conocerlo, señores hasta luego. – me despedí de todos lo mas cortes posible intentando disimular mi rabia, mientras que Edward beso mi mano y mi madre accedió fácilmente a acompañarme a "retocarme"

-Madre acaso intentas comprometerme ahora con el señor Swan? – dije bruscamente en cuanto entramos al tocador

-Acaso no es obvio? El tiene un gran fortuna y si tenemos suerte mayor que la de Mike y al parecer tu le agradas lo suficiente para que algo pase

-Pero no te entiendo pensé que deseabas que Mike fuera el indicado

-Pero acaso no eres tú la que se queja de que lo odias? Pensé que el señor Swan te agradaba mas

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que yo le agrade a el de ese modo

-No seas ingenua que tu eres mi hija, tu padre estará encantado de que te cases con alguien de tu elección y creo que hasta nos dejaría recibir de nuevo su dinero, este al parecer es mejor partido y es mas apuesto, dándome una buena esperanza en mis nietos

-Madre! Solo somos amigos y aun estoy comprometida con Mike, a nadie le gusta una mujer comprometida con otro para casarse

-Aun no dejaras a Mike, no eso no hasta estar seguras de que Swan te ama, la idea es que se quede con nosotras y que tu lo enamores, entonces el te pedirá que renuncies a Mike por el y te vayas a su lado, simplemente le diremos a la sociedad que lo de Mike y tu no funciono, a el no le gustara hacer escándalo público de ser abandonado por una mujer y estoy segura de que apoyara; en el caso de que el señor Swan no se te declare pues simplemente seguimos con Mike y olvidamos lo sucedido

-Por dios! Como puedes pensar eso de mi! Engatusar a dos hombres para obtener el que me ofrezca mejores privilegios? Accedí a casarme con Mike aun sin amarlo por ti, pero esta crueldad no la cometeré sin importarme nada – _**como se atreve a planear que voy a eng**_aña_**r a Edward! Parezco una golfa barata! Sea como sea no sabes que Edward es pobre y de la tercera clase, Interesada!**_

-Me atrevo porque eres mi hija y te he criado toda tu vida, sacrifiqué mi juventud teniéndote y criándote en un matrimonio con un tonto solo para darte unas buenas lecciones de vida! En estos momentos estamos en una mala situación y esto no es menos que por ti! Me divorcie de la seguridad económica que tenia con tu padre, por tu culpa y tus caprichos de hacerte la victima!, me case con phil para poderte ofrecer estabilidad económica de nuevo y que tuvieras mas esperanzas de casarte con alguien de buen dinero! Lo único que me habrías dado a cambio por estos sacrificios seria estabilidad económica cuando Phil muriera! Pero sabes? El se adelanto al plan y en vez de una fortuna que tu y yo heredaríamos nos dejo tal cantidad de deudas con lo que apenas y la herencia alcanzo, ahora por primera vez accediste a ayudarme al casarte con Mike pero casi lo arruinas tratándolo así de mal; deberías darme gracias porque te estoy dando la oportunidad con alguien que al parecer te gusta más y tiene mejor fortuna (en ese sentido tuviste mejor gusto), estoy de acuerdo pero solo te pido que no sueltes a Mike hasta que estemos seguras, todo esto es por ti! – dijo mientras se señalaba una de las pocas arrugas que tenia en su hermoso rostro – todo es fruto del sacrificio que he tenido para darnos la vida que nos merecemos y solo por eso te pido, no, más bien te exijo que me obedezcas y si el señor Swan te invita a tomar el té o alguna reunión a su lado aceptaras dichosa que te ayudare con Mike si es necesario. Esta vez, te advierto que viendo al señor Swan estoy casi segura de que tu le agradas, pero si lo desaprovechas te casaras con Mike y no habrá fuerzas de la naturaleza que lo detengan! Al fin y al cabo, son pocos los tontos que se fijan en ti – me miro con desprecio, de nuevo la había enojado con mis negativas

_**No madre, no ahora, nunca más, a partir de ahora seré yo quien decida, te amo pero estoy segura ahora de que tu a mí no. No lo había visto antes, Charlie me lo dijo, incluso Phil me lo insinuó una que otra vez, pero no los escuche; incluso cuando me obligaste a casarme de Mike pensé que era lo que querías para mi, estabilidad a todo costo, pero ahora lo veo, solo me estas recriminando el hecho de haber nacido tu hija, de no ser la chica más bella y despampanante que ha existido, que no tendré a cientos de jóvenes ricos peleando por ofrecerme – más bien a ti – su fortuna.**_

_**Ya no mas, he cambiado, tome mi decisión por mi sola. Estaré con Edward, te dejare creer que es millonario, pero de ninguna forma seguiré a tu lado, yo Isabella Marie Cullen juro solemnemente que, cuando este barco toque puerto me iré de acá para nunca más volver a caer en tus encantos de sirena, que hasta ahora me habían tomado incluso a mí como tu rehén, Charlie se libero, solo era cuestión de que sus genes actuaran en mi para saber que yo también era capaz.**_

-Me has entendido Isabella?

-Si madre, por favor dirijámonos a la sala, nos estamos tardando.

-Y así como se dijo, la victima rompió lazos con su victimario, la mosca se dio cuenta de engaño de la planta y decidió hacerle creer que la había atrapado, cuando en realidad simplemente esperaba a estar a punto de ser encerrada y salir volando de repente mientras veía a la hermosa planta tragarse solo su néctar. La mosca pudo ser más inteligente.

Estábamos en la sala de estar cuando llego Edward a despedirse y agradecernos por la gran noche, cuando tomo mi mano para despedirse me paso algo que estaba a punto de devolverle, cuando me dio a entender por su mirada que era para mí. El se fue y yo espere la oportunidad para escaparme y leer la nota

"_te espero en el reloj de las escalas, te mostrare una verdadera fiesta"_

Me rebatí entre ir o rechazarlo, era peligroso huir de Mike tan obviamente detrás de Edward, pero luego entendí que si mi madre lo deseaba, yo debía estar con Edward sin importarme que hiciera Mike. La decisión estaba tomada _**ahora madre, es mi turno de jugar un poco yo con tigo para mi beneficio. Haber como lo sientes. **_Me dirigí a donde estaba Mike, mi madre y otros comensales y decidí comenzar el teatro:

-Discúlpenme pero me retirare por ahora, deseo descansar – _**sobre todo de ustedes –**_que tengan buenas noches.

-Isabella – se me acerco cuando yo me iba alejando, tomándome del brazo con demasiada fuerza- a donde crees que vas?

-Eso no te incumbe – dije soltándome violentamente de su agarre- sabes bien que soy libre de andar sin ti por lo que me queda del viaje y además no te conviene que te vean forzándote con tu prometida – dije mostrándole con la mirada a los comensales que empezaban a mirarnos extrañados - ahora, si me permites – Salí de la habitación sin que me dijera nada.

-Isabella! – me confronto mi madre cuando salía – porque trataste a Mike de esa manera?, se vio horrible

-Me iré con Edward como deseabas – dije fríamente aunque estaba feliz por dentro, aun me hería que ella deseara eso de mi.

-Ah! – mi madre sonrió – entonces vete y aprovecha, solo intenta formar menos pleito la próxima vez sí? Anda ve que no se arrepienta, tárdate lo que quieras que yo te cubro, y es que ya te dije que él estaba empezando a agradarte, no vayas a desaprovecharlo ahora que estamos en el bote y no hay muchas damiselas con tu clase anda ve! – y casi me empuja a que me encuentre con Edward.

Y ahí me dirigía, a la boca del lobo, a encontrarme con ese joven que me robaba el aliento y empezaba a hacer lo mismo con mis sueños, cuando estaba debajo de las escalas el estaba dándome su espalda y cuando pareció enterarse de mi presencia se giro suavemente como en una novela de amor, me miro y me extendió la mano. Oh si, acá estaba yo, Isabella Marie Swan, en la división entre la tierra y el cielo, con ese Dios griego a mi lado, una madre interesada y un devastador prometido, me di cuenta de lo perdida que me encontraba, totalmente condenada a el frio infierno.

**Hola! Gracias por leerme que tal la pobre Bella condenada a una relación prohibida tejida en una red de mentiras? Su madre Sara definitivamente es de lo más interesada. Y bueno que les pareció? Y como lo prometido es deuda el capitulo ha sido el más largo, ojala y me siga dando para hacerlos así! Y ya saben un Review no cuesta nada y me da la felicidad que espero que a ustedes mi fic. Y bueno ya saben lo que sigue no?, Adelanto:**

**-Edward?**

**-Si?**

**-Te puedo preguntar algo**

**-Por supuesto**

**-Porqué mentiste? – la cara de Edward se puso pálida de la impresión.**

**Bye!, nos estamos leyendo!**


	12. aunque sea lo ultimo que haga

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer y la trama ya saben….. o por lo menos se la imaginan jajajajaja**

**Bueno hola! Primero que nada quisiera explicar algo que en el cap anterior se me fue por alto y de pronto mis amados lectores al ser tan receptivos captaron: mencione que Sara era Dawson y pues dije que su esposo fallecido era Collins. Bueno la cuestión es que Dawson es el nombre de soltera de Sara (o mas bien apellido) como vimos cuando Bella dijo su nombre completo Isabella Marie Cullen Dawson, esto es para evitar confusiones y el Dawson es rememorando a Jack en el Titanic.**

**Gracias por la atención, nos leemos abajo y ahora si…..**

**Oh si, acá estaba yo, Isabella Marie Swan, en la división entre la tierra y el cielo, con ese Dios griego a mi lado, una madre interesada y un devastador prometido, me di cuenta de lo perdida que me encontraba, totalmente condenada a el frio infierno.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11<strong>

**Así sea lo último que haga**

-Edward?

-Sabía que vendrías – me sonrió torcidamente tal como amo y dichosa tome su mano

-Que sucede?

-Te llevare a una verdadera fiesta.

Y dicho eso me arrastro (suavemente como el caballero que es) camino abajo pasando por la tercera clase, para luego arrimarnos a un pasillo que llevaba a lo que parecía un sótano, un poco aterrador para mi gusto pero no sentí ni una pizca de miedo con Edward a mi lado, bajamos un par de escaleritas y allí estaba la fiesta más animada que había visto en toda mi vida: música estrepitosa, cervezas y licor por doquier, cigarrillos (y sorprendentemente para mi criterio hasta las mujeres fumaban), lo que parecía una mesa de apuestas y unos músicos tocando instrumentos que jamás antes había visto; las personas estaban vestidas (por lo menos las que no estaban medio desnudas por la borrachera) simples, es lo único que puedo decir, nada de esmoquin en los hombres o los vestidos y peinados más elegantes para las mujeres, prendas cómodas y sencillas que me hicieron sentir recargada y fuera de lugar con tantos lujos, al parecer Edward lo noto y se quito el chaleco y se desabotono hasta casi la mitad de su pecho su camisa y se despeino su cabello _**simplemente te ves más sexy tonto **_luego me miro y como meditando que hacer amablemente me pidio en chaleco de Charlotte y se lo entrego a un joven.

-No se lo robara, no te preocupes

-Solo temo que se pierda, es de Charlotte

-Tranquila, confías en mi?

-Siempre – dije sin ninguna duda

-Suéltate el cabello – asentí y me quite la peineta de Charlie y se la entregue con mas temor aun que el chaleco _**pero como negarme si le prometí confiar.**_

-Esto es increíble!

-Te dije que es una verdadera fiesta, sospeche que te gustaría al ver que eres tan diferente a los demás

-Si, esto va en contra de todo el protocolo de lo que hacen llamar fiestas haya arriba

-Tu aun perteneces allá

-No por mucho – y antes de seguir una niñita interrumpió

-Edward, lo prometiste – dijo con cara de cachorrito mientras sus ojitos brillaban

-Claro si no le molesta a la señorita Cullen, sabes que ella es mi compañera esta noche – me guiño un ojo

-Creo que a ella no le incomodara – mire a Edward con cara de ¿Qué está pasando? – el me prometió bailar con migo en la fiesta, por favor se lo permite?

-Por supuesto - dije sonriendo por la expresión de la pequeña, será un espectáculo interesante de ver

La niña y Edward se pusieron a bailar quien sabe que melodía de una manera especialmente graciosa, me vi revivir mis días de niñez, cuando mis padres me pagaron clases de baile para las fiestas de presentación, nunca logre bailar agraciadamente como otras chicas lograban hacerlo teniendo mi edad, el maestro no me gustaba y ahora que lo entiendo es por que seguramente fue amante de mi madre y se mantenía mas al pendiente de ella que de mi; mi padre lo vio y me cancelo las clases cosa que enfureció a Sara justificando que ya yo no podría conseguir un esposo con clase sin bailar dignamente, el prometió entonces enseñarle el mismo y mientras veo a Edward danzando con la pequeña me veo a mi con Charlie en el mismo acto, el sujetándome fuertemente para que no me cayera en las vueltas, riéndose de mi cuando me equivocaba en los pasos y lo más hermoso era cuando me montaba en sus pies y danzaba simulando que éramos uno, eso cuando estaba agotada, los mejores recuerdos por lo menos hasta que Sara dijo que el sabia bailar menos que yo y lo obligo a pagarme una academia. Edward me saco del regreso al pasado.

-Pequeña Matilde, cumplí mi promesa, ahora bailare con la señorita Bella – le sonrió amablemente a la linda Matilde cuando puntualizo – no te preocupes, sigues siendo mi pareja favorita – ese comentario me saco una sonrisa, cuando de repente Edward me saco a la pista y sonó una canción que no reconocería aunque lo intentara y lo mire con cara de susto

-No sé bailar esto Edward

-Yo tampoco – dijo del modo más natural con su sonrisa triunfante – solo muévete al ritmo y haz lo que todos

Y de verdad fue divertidísimo bailar una coreografía improvisada y aunque cada pareja estaba en lo suyo, era como si se conectaran para hacerla parecer totalmente coordinada, a tal nivel que en un momento que había que cambiar de parejas yo ya lo había visto venir sin haberlo probado nunca antes, eso era lo más divertido, jamás olvidaría esta experiencia. Terminamos por fin de bailar y le rogué a Edward que descansáramos un rato

-Que te pareció, una verdadera fiesta no?

-Una aventura única

-Si, definitivamente la experiencia mejor vivida es la de los pobres

-Qué curioso porque….

-Edward!

-Peter! Que haces acá?

-Hola Peter

-Isabella? Que gusto encontrarte en estas partes!

-Bueno es que la cena estaba aburrida y la pensé invitar a esta fiesta

-Es una grandiosa idea! Vamos mi nina, que estoy celebrando a lo grande mi compromiso con la mujer que amo!

-Charlotte esta acá? – pregunte ansiosa porque definitivamente seria más inteligente dejarlos en su charla de hombres, además me parece muy interesante contarle los detalles de la cena a mi nueva amiga

-Ella tristemente no me acompaña, en su estado no puede beber y es peligroso con tanto borracho y algarabía que se exponga a un golpe

-Qué triste! Este lugar es tan divertido! – dicho eso una pequeña "discusión" que al parecer se había formado entre borrachos causo que arrojaran a un implicado sobre una mesa y se llevara todo consigo, pegue un brinquito de la impresión

-No te preocupes, yo te protejo – dijo con voz tranquila y relajada – no te traería si no supiera que estarás bien

-No es eso, temo por la salud del sujeto

-No te preocupes Bellita, veras que todo estará bien en la mañana, esos borrachos son de acero! – ese comentario me hizo reír – miren allá en esa mesa están jugando miremos! – mire a Edward, este asintió y comprendí que todo iría bien….

Llevábamos un buen rato viendo jugar, incluso en una ocasión Edward se metió a una apuesta y yo jugué a ser su chica de apoyo, sorpresivamente gano todo limpiamente y se retiro luego de ese juego con la felicidad de todos por no enfrentarse a su suerte de nuevo. Posiblemente sea efecto del licor y del humo, pero vi a unos hombres jugando a pulso y creyéndose muy victoriosos y agalludos por eso, me arme de valor y me acerque a ellos, con Edward cuidando mis espaldas

-Ustedes – dije acercándome y llamando su atención – se creen muy hombres y fuertes por jugar a las vencidas – le quite el cigarro a uno de ellos de su boca inhale su humo que tanto me gustaba y mire de lado a Edward quien me miro sorprendido pero sin decir nada – haber si pueden hacer esto – me acerque a Edward, le di mis zapatillas, - cuídalas – y me emprendí a sorprenderlos.

Definitivamente me sentí libre y feliz mientras mostraba mis capacidades adquiridas cuando me puse perfectamente en la punta de mis pies, fue difícil pero Edward me agarro cuando estaba perdiendo el equilibrio por el esfuerzo y casi caigo.

-Hacía años que no lo hago! – comente entre apenada y extasiada por la emoción de que todos me aplaudieran y que uno que otro hiciera una reverencia. – gracias por sujetarme- le dije en el oído suavecito a Edward

-Bella! Eso fue increíble! – comento alegremente Peter – no crees eso Edward?

-Ella siempre está llena de sorpresas. – dijo, yo me sonreí y Peter le dio una curiosa mirada a Edward antes de pedir sus excusas para retirarse. – que te parece si nos vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo, al parecer este ya no es tan secreto – dicho eso me señalo a la puerta donde estaba un sirviente de Mike obviamente buscándome

-Como sabe que estoy en este lugar? – estaba furiosa con Mike por ser tan poco hombre e incumplir su promesa.

-Supongo que nunca se creyó que soy de la alta clase, vamos por acá – me llevo lejos en donde había una pequeña alberca cuya agua brillaba profundamente a la luz de la luna y definitivamente no solo el agua lucia hermosa con esa luz, Edward también parecía que le diera un aire aun más hermoso, como si perteneciera completamente a la noche. – así que, eres bailarina? Has humillado por completo a esos hombres.

-Yo solo practique cuando era niña, Sara me obligo a tomar las clases ya que era la única oportunidad de que una joven sin gracia como yo tomara equilibrio, supongo que no funciono

-No digas eso, tienes mucha gracia, sino no tendrías no solo a Mike, sino a varios sujetos embobados con tu belleza.

-Yo?

-Que distraída eres, eras el centro de atención de la fiesta, y no lo digo por tu acto de rebelida… - me reí ante ese comentario y luego recordé de golpe

-Edward?

-Si?

-Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Por supuesto

-Porqué mentiste? – la cara de Edward se puso pálida de la impresión

-A que te refieres?

-Acerca de tu educación, nunca me mencionaste que fueras de la alta clase

-El dinero es de Carlisle, no mío.

-No a eso, digo tu educación inicial, sé que me dijiste que tu madre te educo bien, pero aun así viendo cómo te desenvolviste hoy te puedo asegurar que no eras de clase media como me dijiste, tu familia tenía un alto estándar y por lo visto asististe a reuniones sociales.

-El hecho de que hable bien no quiere decir que tenga dinero.

-Tal vez no ahora, pero no soy tonta Edward, se de maravilla (gracias a las enseñanzas de mi madre) como se debe comportar alguien de alto estatus en una reunión social, y tu forma de desenvolverte y hablar de los temas me demuestra que eres algo más de lo que dijiste (además de que Sara es un radar y detecto dinero en Edward), como es que no lo note antes en tu forma de expresarte! Eres todo un caballero.

-Eres muy distraída bella, eso ya lo sabía – le di una mirada fatal, no estaba en algo cómico, estaba siendo seria, el lo entendió – sí, mi verdadera familia también tenía un alto estatus.

-Me mentiste entonces – no era duda, sino afirmación – porqué desconfiaste de mi? Rompiste tu promesa de contarme tu secreto!

-No la rompí, simplemente oculte un poco la verdad, para tu bien

-Para mi bien?, Edward, no puedes decirme eso cuando te confié la verdad más oscura de mi familia, cuando te cuento todo lo que ha sucedido con mi madre o cuando me he desnudado ante ti en todos mis sentimientos! _**Excepto uno claro.**_

-No lo entiendes bella, la verdad es un poco más dolorosa

-Pero si hiciste creer que tu padre era un cretino! Dijiste que tu madre trabajo como tonta por ti! Entiendo que quieras darle un trato especial y tener un bonito recuerdo de ella, pero no tenias que profanar el de tu padre! El les dio todo, incluyendo tu educación y aun así lo has recriminado y has negado tus orígenes.

-Estas en lo correcto en decir que mi padre me dio todo, pero no sabes toda la verdad por lo que no puedes decir que lo profane – Edward lo dijo mas que enojado, como avergonzado y temeroso de contarme – confía en mí, es mejor que no lo sepas

-Confiar en ti?, Edward me mentiste y me has mentido todo en tiempo, bien me dicen todos lo ingenua que soy y siempre confiando en los demás! – me puse furiosa y el no dijo nada sino que me escucho serenamente – te dije mi más grande secreto aun empezando a conocerte, te confié mi dolor y mis esperanzas al intentar irme con tigo y tener una vida normal como la tuya, me dijiste que eres pobre y no te reproche, es más me encantaba esa idea de que supieras lo que es valorar cada mínimo detalle y que le vieras la simpleza en la vida; para mí eras una gran persona con una gran visión y experiencia de la vida, pero resulta que eres lo que yo odio, un chico rico, que niega a su padre _muerto_ y anda diciendo banalidades de él, además de tener a un padre adoptivo quien se ofreció a cuidarte sin importar que fueras ya un adolescente y como agradecimiento lo abandonas y te vas de vaga mundos!

-Bella yo…

-Y yo que confié en ti! – las lagrimas no tardaron en caer, _**no me dolería tanto si no lo amara**_, nunca antes había llorado por una mentira, siempre en la alta sociedad se utilizaban estas, y tal vez era por el hastió de estas creencias, y la repulsión que ahora tenía por los estatus que me dolió mas que la persona con la que había expresado mis sentimientos más profundos, creyendo que era una persona humilde y alegre, haya sido la mata de la hipocresía, la clase podrida y rebajada por el mundo de los condes y las reinas y se haya encontrado con migo para engatusarme, si, posiblemente solo quería enamorarme y tener mi fortuna _**Sara siempre me ha buscado hombres que me hagan infeliz, con Mike lo logro y parece que Edward no es la excepción.**_

-Bella escúchame, solo escúchame una vez más antes de que continúes con tus ideas, por favor me duele que pienses eso de mi y más si eso te hiere, te prometo que te diré la verdad y…

-Como confiar? – lo interrumpí y el me dijo que lo escuchara como él me dejo a mi hablar, lo deje, solo por educación.

-Te prometo que seré honesto, y si quieres después de eso no confiar en mi e irte, lo entenderé por completo, pero te prometo además que si aun sigues con la idea de huir, te ayudare en lo posible, sin importar que ya no me quieras ver, si tu quieres te prometo sacarte de acá sin que siquiera tengas que volver a verme la cara, eso sería lo mejor para ti, _**no, no lo seria, por que el hecho de alejarme me duele demasiado a pesar de lo que paso**_

-Cuéntame tu versión, espero que sea solo la verdad, luego veremos que pasa

-Tienes razón en algunas cosas, te garantizo que aunque tuve una gran fortuna por parte de mi padre biológico, nunca te mentí al respecto de ser pobre, en realidad tampoco era mentira que mi madre trabajo por mí, a pesar de la gran fortuna que mi padre le dejo para sobrevivir ella no quiso tomar ni un centavo. Pero lo que más me duele es la verdad que dijiste acerca de Carlisle acerca de la adopción y el abandono, pero yo nunca pedí que él me hiciera eso, que me adoptara como su hijo y menos que intentara darme su modo de vida que me parece tan difícil para alguien como nosotros, Carlisle me hizo lo que él creía un favor, tal vez por petición de mi madre quien era más inteligente y perceptiva de lo normal y por su amor maternal solo quería verme con vida

-No te entiendo bien, por favor explícate mejor

-Mi padre si le contagio la tuberculosis a mi mama, pero también a mí, ya que el mero hecho de compartir aire lo hacía, pero yo no sabía que mi madre lo había echado por esa enfermedad y mucho menos que ella la tuviera; sus síntomas se mostraron antes que los míos ya que su cuerpo siempre fue frágil, mas sin embargo ella no se preocupo por tomar ni un centavo de la fortuna para curarse, siempre trabajo y me guardo el secreto, cuando me entere, aun estaba muy sano a comparación de mi mama por lo que creyeron que yo no tenía el virus y no me quisieron revisar, cuando mi madre decayó y mi padre finalmente murió, mi cuerpo mostro la enfermedad latente y Carlisle nos trato a mí y a mi madre, esta vez usando el dinero del difunto para mantenernos en todos los sentidos, mientras mi madre estaba muriendo yo también estaba en un punto crítico de la enfermedad, había una epidemia tan fuerte que Carlisle tenía que atendernos a ambos simultáneamente, mi madre le hizo jurar a Carlisle que me salvaría a mi sin importar nada, le pidió que me diera vida y mientras yo sufría, mas lo hizo mi madre…. Y murió. Carlisle no intento revivir su corazón sino que la dejo morir mientras me mantenía a mí con vida, nunca me lo perdonare

-Edward…

-Yo también debí morir, yo no debería estar acá, no es natural, yo estaba destinado a morir y el destino me jugó una mala pasada

-No digas eso! Tu madre se esforzó por mantenerte con vida e hizo lo posible por ello, no te arrepientas de estar vivo ni pienses que es anti natural, la vida te dio una nueva oportunidad y tus estas amargándote por ello en vez de agradecerle a Carlisle y a tu madre por ello. Te garantizo aun sin conocerlo que el sufrió mucho dejando a tu madre morir y se agradece a la vez haberte salvado, por eso te adopto

-Nunca he estado de acuerdo con vivir así, tengo una _GRAN vida_ por delante y no tengo razones para seguirla, Carlisle intenta guiarme pero no me gusta su modo de vida, sé que no lo entiendes pero no hay razón para vivir, esto no es vida en ningún sentido, simplemente soy una criatura que esta peligrando la vida de los demás respirando su aire y quitándoselo a quienes si lo necesitan

-Sabes? Dijiste que no era bueno para mí la verdad, que es mejor la otra versión, pero no me protegías, te protegías a ti mismo, lo comprendo, me duele que no hubieras confiado en mi desde el comienzo pero te entiendo y doy toda la razón, no es fácil expresar cuanto sufres por una vida que crees que no mereces, pero no eres el único lamentablemente, yo también he sentido que la bulimia debió acabar con migo en vez de ser salvada por mi familia y condenada a una vida completa de infelicidad y desdicha, pero…

-Bella…

-Hay situaciones como esta que me demuestran que debo vivir, tú me estas ayudando en gran forma y no solo al ayudarme a huir a todo costo sino que también escuchándome y apoyándome – me recosté en su pecho mientras contemplaba las estrellas en la fría noche, simplemente era feliz – que tal si dejas de quejarte y nos salvamos tu y yo? – Edward me miro y suspiro antes de sujetarme fuertemente y suspirar después de unos segundos de silencio

-Gracias…

Así nos quedamos vario rato, estáticos, solo con el sonido del mar y la visión del cielo, oliendo casi hasta saborear la sal que se sentía más fuerte por el frio, pero nuestro quinto sentido, el tacto, simplemente estaba activo sintiendo el roce de nuestros cuerpos, ni el viento soplando distrajo a este sentido de mantenernos a Edward y a mi juntos.

Era hora de volver a la tierra, Edward amablemente me acompaño a la habitación donde tenía que estar junto a Mike, Edward tenia rostro de estar sufriendo exageradamente por todos los acontecimientos, parecía ido meditando en su interior, no sería yo quien lo sacara de esa ensoñación, por lo que opte por esperar a que reaccionara cuando me despidiera de él.

-Bella, no te ilusiones en mi

-Qué?

-No soy bueno para ti

-A que te refieres?

-Simplemente te pido que analices tus sentimientos por mi

-Los tengo claros

-No soy bueno para ti

-De nuevo con eso?

-Discúlpame

-Porqué? No te entiendo

-Considera tus opciones, se que podrás conseguir a alguien mejor que yo – iba a chistar cuando hablo – te veo mañana?

-Si a la misma hora

-Adiós

-Ad…. – y ya se había ido rápido, que le había pasado? no sé, que me causo lo que me dijo? Ni idea, ni siquiera le entendí bien - Supongo que es mejor dejarlo solo. Hoy hizo un acto de valentía al abrirse ante mi

Entre a la habitación y se presento una escena similar a la del primer día en el barco, me estremecí, ahí estaba Mike, con mirada sombría fumándose un cigarrillo como analizando y pensando en varias cosas a la vez, sentí un poco de lastima al ver su figura solitaria, Mike podría no agradarme ni mucho menos, pero como ser humano que era tenía derecho a ser feliz y no ser "engañado" por su "prometida", honestamente nunca me puse a sentir como se sentiría el después de darme su amor o algo así y ser rechazado, a pesar de eso ser fuerte y seguir intentándolo, podría ser un tonto, un niño rico empedernido que solo quería obtener lo que quisiera, podría tratarme como fuera, pero sí, me da lástima, Charlie me enseño que uno no le debía de tener lastima a nadie, pero acá estaba yo incumpliéndole de nuevo, no sentí repulsión por primera vez hacia Mike, esta vez me sentí mal y apenada por ser como soy con él, le soy sincera pero aun así lo hiero un poco; lo único que puedo hacer para compensarlo será desearle lo mejor en cuanto huya de él y lo hiera de nuevo.

-Isabella…

-Mike?

-Porqué me haces esto?

-Hacerte yo?

-Me abandonas para irte detrás del primer tipo que supuestamente tiene más dinero – miente, dijo una voz en mi interior, sabía que debía mantener el secreto de Edward a salvo así fuera a coste de mi propia imagen

-Supuestamente? Estoy segura de que posee más fortuna

-Así que por eso te vas como una zorra a sus espaldas? Dijiste que venias a la habitación y cuan fue la sorpresa al saber que no estabas

-No te atrevas a llamarme zorra de nuevo! Si me largo de acá es para alejarme de ti! No estoy detrás de ningún ricachón por más que lo pienses y sea como sea no tengo que darte la mas mínima explicación! – entiendo su dolor pero no me tiene que tratar como una zorra aunque eso sea lo que parezco en ojos ajenos

-Entonces qué quieres que haga? Te estoy dando permiso para que "hagas lo que quieras" durante este endemoniado barco!, te he aceptado que te vayas antes de que me levante y no he replicado a como me tratas. Pero escúchame bien Isabella cullen, eres una endemoniada malcriada a quien he tratado de darle todo el gusto que el dinero pueda comprar

-Pero no se compra el amor Mike

-Sabes? Podría abandonarte ahora mismo y anular este matrimonio

-Entonces hazlo! Es lo mejor para los dos! Que estas esperando para dejarme ir?

-No lo hare! No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!, eres solo una pobretona sin fortuna sin mi apellido o la herencia de tu padre, esto es lo que necesitamos de una vez por todas y te garantizo que cuando nos bajemos de este barco te mostrare lo que es un verdadero marido - acaso está pensando que se acostara con migo _**ni un tus sueños más atrevidos tendrás esa suerte Mike.**_

-No seas iluso, hablaremos de eso después de la "esperada" boda así que déjame vivir el poco tiempo de libertad en paz – me iba a ir pero Mike me agarro fuertemente halándome así y arrojándome a la cama – iba a intentar violarme de nuevo? _**Nos matamos entre los dos antes de que me toques idiota **_– que te crees estás haciendo?

-Eres mi prometida! No permitiré que te vayas más! No sé si estas teniendo una aventura con Swan o con alguien mas pero te garantizo que no te lo permitiré ni una vez más, esto – dijo acercándose a mí y oliéndome de la forma más asquerosa posible de pies a cabeza – todo esto es mi y de nadie más – me tenia encima de la cama con el peso de su cuerpo encima y mis manos sobre mi cabeza atada con sus muñecas

-Estas ebrio… suéltame – dije más suave de lo que quise, no podía gritar como lo deseaba

-Estoy embriagado por ti, no te cojo ahora mismo no sé porque pero te garantizo que la pasarías genial

-Suéltame idiota!

-No lo hare! Ya no mas escapaditas Isabellita, eres mi futura esposa y no te daré el lujo de huir con otro! Eres solo una pobre mujer y no tienes derecho a engañar a tu esposo, solo yo puedo darme ese lujo

-No eres mi esposo! Y si lo fueras seria la persona más infeliz de este planeta bastardo barato!

-Barato? , alguien barato no te daría esto – se puso de pie y saco el corazón del mar que me había obsequiado antes de subir al barco por ser su prometida – puro diamante azul! Nadie más te daría esto a ti! – me iba a besar por la fuerza pero le di una estruendosa cachetada

-No! No te atrevas a besarme Mike o te quedas sin descendencia!

-No mas jueguitos! – me sujeto fuertemente la mano y me dolía demasiado, debía aceptarlo, sea como sea Mike era más fuerte que yo – de ahora en adelante no sales de acá si no es para estar con migo! Eres mi prometida y me respetaras como tal! No saldrás de acá o veras de lo que soy capaz! – me mostro su puño y supe que iba en serio, el estaba amenazando con golpearme y aun sin ser su esposa

-No! Tú me dijiste que sería libre por el resto del barco! Estas incumpliendo

-Tú me prometiste que serias mi esposa y una mujer no hace eso! Las prometidas se quedan al lado del hombre y los acompañan en todo momento a todo lado sin chistar, tu tampoco has cumplido lo que debes, no te atrevas a salir mañana

-No me amenaces

-Puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera, no me tientes – en teoría era razón. Al ser su prometida debía obedecerle, y sea como sea le tengo miedo por primera vez.

-Te odio!

-Y me odiaras mas cuando desembarquemos y veas lo que te hago si me incumples como esposa – _**ese miserable! **_No importaba, le haría pensar que tiene el control, porque definitivamente me iba a ir de aquí así me cueste la vida

-Vete a dormir, estas ebrio

-Pero tu dormirás a mi lado

Y me forzó a acostarme con él, estaba más convencida que el cumpliría con encerrarme, lo único que me dolía era no ver a Edward; como se lo va a tomar cuando no me vea? Prefiero estar con el que con nadie, pero prefiero que Mike me encierre a que me lleve con el todo el día, sea como sea estaba haciendo todo lo que él quisiera, y mientras sentía su asqueroso roncar que despedía el olor del licor, me enfrente a mi misma con la misma frecuencia que lo estaba haciendo desde que conocí a Edward y de nuevo me recordé a mi misma un pensamiento que no hubiera pasado por mi cabeza nunca antes: _**no me importa si estoy sola o con Edward, no me importa si mi madre me odia o Mike me busca, lo único que sé y que estoy segura de que hare es que me iré de acá así sea lo último que haga.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y acá finalizamos con este cap, que les pareció? Comenten, recomienden y aporten ideas que consideren faltantes en el capitulo.<strong>

**En la finalidad de un capitulo deje mi e-mail, pero como soy de distraída olvide separar y fanfic lo bloqueo, así que quien desee comunicarse es vero sierra _ 2007 Hotmail . com (sin espacios) y ya saben escucho sugerencias**

**Recomienden mi fic! Me gusta tener lectoras y me gusta mas cuando se hacen presentes así sea solo una vez. Como dicen por ahí en un libro que todas conocemos**

"**Los Reviews son como mi marca personal de heroína" jajajaja entonces demen mi dosis y comenten! Gracias!**

**Adelanto**

**-Podrías hacer algo que deseo?**

**-Claro!**

**-Píntame**

**-Esta bien**

**-Pero desnuda.**

**Uyy las cosas se ponen caliente uy hot hot! Nos leemos!**


	13. todo esta por terminar

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de la obra perteneciente a nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer, la trama como se sabe, mitad mía, mitad película jajajaja**

**Hola! Como están mis amads lectors (si hay hombres también) estoy entusiasmada de mostrarles otro capítulo de este fic que les ha gustado a muchos!, el proceso de elaboración es lento, lo sé, pero es por el esfuerzo en mejorar la calidad de cada capítulo desde el principio(como tal vez hayan podido comprobar) en la redacción y el largo de cada uno.**

**Este capítulo promete emociones y escenas más en específicas de la película, además de acercarnos más al hecho central, el hundimiento del barco. Ya casi, ya casi. Nos vemos de nuevo en el final y ahora sí, recordemos:**

_**No me importa si estoy sola o con Edward, no me importa si mi madre me odia o Mike me busca, lo único que sé y que estoy segura de que hare es que me iré de acá así sea lo último que haga.**_

**Pobre Bella! Definitivamente comencemos con esta nueva trama**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12<strong>

**Todo está por terminar**

_**April 13, 1912**_

La noche fue extremadamente larga y aburrida, no podía dormir y no solo por el estrepitoso ronquido de Mike, además del olor a licor que expedía su aliento, si no que aparte, el me había prohibido salir y esta vez si temía a su advertencia. Y lo triste es que cumplió.

Esta mañana se levanto aun más temprano que yo (sin importar la resaca) y me encerró en la habitación ordenándole a Susana que me dejara el desayuno de tal modo que yo no saliera para nada. Ella cumplió. Mas sin embargo cuando Edward se acerco y le pidió que lo dejara entrar a la habitación y su encanto natural se vio muy obvio cuando ella acepto gustosa con la condición de que Mike no se enterara

-Vámonos! – me dijo inmediatamente entramos a la habitación

-A donde? Espera. como supiste que estaba encerrada?

-Lo escuche del torpe de Mike

-Pero sabrás que estoy amenazada

-No tengas miedo, te garantizo que no se dará por enterado

-Confío en ti. – Edward y yo salimos tomados de la mano intentando no ser vistos, pero Susana tiene un gran sentido del olfato ( N/a: se hace referencia a que detecta las cosas o algo así) y los vio salir

-Señorita Bella! Por favor no se vaya, piense en lo que me hará el señor si se da cuenta de que usted salió

-No se preocupe, el no se enterara, se lo prometo

-Y si llegase a suceder, le garantizo que usted estará a salvo – garantice haciendo más seguro lo que Edward le dijo

-Ay por favor! Cuídense mucho – dijo con un hermoso tono maternal, dándome lo que quería, libertad _**es irónico que la persona que me debería pedir libertad a mi me la este otorgando, definitivamente nadie sabe los giros que da la vida.**_

-Muchas gracias Susana, la traeré de vuelta – dijo Edward tomándome firmemente por la cintura. Cuando nos acercamos a la tercera clase (en donde estábamos más que seguros que Mike no se pasaría ni por error) nos miramos fijamente como niños traviesos que habían logrado su cometido y nos pusimos a reír como tales.

-La verdad es que pasar tiempo con Edward era de verdad divertido y yo estaba segura de que el tiempo se me haría mas pronto de lo que quisiera. Entonces decidí hablar con él al notar que el silencio se había alargado

-En qué piensas?

-?

-Bueno, es que siempre tú te enteras de lo que yo pienso y quiero estar a mano, además es la primera vez que te veo tan pensativo así que es claro saber que algo te inquieta

-Estas bien?

-Qué? No me cambies de tema

-Querías saber en qué pensaba, pues me preguntaba como estabas

-Ah, estoy bien por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Bueno, Mike estaba enojado ayer

-Como lo…? Ah, tu don

-Si, el te hizo algo?

-No, solo estaba borracho y me dijo cosas como que no me dejaría y que si no era feliz con el no lo seria, no recuerdo exactamente pero esa era la intención

-Y no se propaso con tigo

-Intento golpearme – las manos de Edward formaron puños y lanzo una especie de gruñido bajo – pero no lo hizo así que no te alteres, ah y me hizo acostar con el

-Qué?

-A dormir! No te enojes por favor.

-Como quieres que no me enoje? No tienes idea de cuánto me preocupo por tu seguridad, siento como si fuera mi deber protegerte

-No te lo tomes tan extremamente, nunca podrás protegerme de todo por más que lo intente, sea como sea algún día me enfermare y a medida que envejezca eso será más claro, es parte del ciclo de la vida

-Lo sé, por eso me siento tan frustrado. Te envidio

-Que me envidias

-Que no veas la muerte como yo la veo

-Como parte de la vida?

-Como el fin de esta. Ver a personas que están viviendo y pensar que en cualquier momento podrían morir, sin importar su edad, lo que ha vivido, simplemente la muerte los toma y se los lleva, dejando a los demás detrás de sí, sabiendo que un día serán ellos

-Oye, entiendo que pienses eso por lo de tu madre, pero opino que si la vida te dio una segunda oportunidad deberías estar viviéndola aprovechando y agradeciendo todo lo que te pase, en vez de estar lamentándote por algo que fue inevitable que la muerte de un ser querido

-Lo sé, pero yo debiera haber muerto

-Otra vez con eso? Si debieras de haber muerto lo hubieras hecho, no era tu momento, la vida te dio una segundo oportunidad. Si las personas viviéramos lamentándonos de que vamos a morir no aprovecharíamos la oportunidad que se nos dio en primer lugar al haber tenido vida, no seriamos felices, vamos no te deprimas por asuntos que nos conciernen a todos pero que nadie quiere recordar – dije tratando de animarlo y que no pensara mas así de si mismo

-Entonces pretendes que los humanos no deberíamos pensar en la muerte

-Así es, si nos lamentáramos porque vamos a morir entonces no podríamos vivir, todos sabemos que llegara, pero es bueno no saber cuándo ni en qué momento, te imaginas lo cruel que seria que supiéramos que mañana moriremos? No podríamos disfrutar el día de hoy, y pues en cambio si no nos preocupamos, cuando llegue el momento nos angustiaremos si es necesario, pero sabremos que no desperdiciamos el día anterior sufriendo por lo inevitable

-Además la vida es muy corta

-Y debemos disfrutar cada momento – dije sonriendo y complementando lo que decía

-Sabes? Eres una persona muy interesante – ese comentario puso mi corazón a latir tan fuerte que estoy segura que lo escucharon todos los del barco

-Eso es depende de la persona con la que hable – dije tratando de adularlo a el también

-Está bien, entonces es hora de ir

-A donde?

-Ten – saco de una bolsa que traía consigo (de la cual no me había enterado de su presencia, hasta ahora) el chaleco negro de Charlotte y me dio la peineta que tanto me gustaba

-Es cierto! Lo había olvidado, que descuidada soy y mas con algo que no es mío! – Edward me miro con cara de interrogación – me lo presto Charlotte - confesé un poco apenada

-Entonces será mejor que se lo devolvamos a su dueña – me dijo sonriente y cerrándome un ojo

-Suena excelente – dije ansiosa por ver a Charlotte de nuevo

Nos dirigimos a la ya conocida habitación de nuestros queridos amigos, esperando no interrumpir en un momento inoportuno, Charlotte abrió la puerta y nos dio una cálida sonrisa antes de invitarnos a entrar, ellos miraban mucho a Edward mientras hablaban, sorprendidos, ayer lo había notado también pero no entendía por qué (posiblemente aun tienen dudas como yo de que su educación sea de la tercer clase), decidí dejarlo pasar por alto y hablar más con Charlotte

-Como va tu embarazo? Espero que el Baby la esté pasando bien en este barco!

-Si! Creo que él está bien! - Dijo Charlotte sobándose su aun plano vientre – estoy seguro de que es la criaturita más feliz en este barco

-Estoy segura de eso – _**más feliz que yo en este barco, estoy segura-**_ tiene unos fabulosos padres – dije señalando a Peter que charlaba amenamente con Edward al otro lado de la habitación

Charlotte y yo conversábamos plácidamente durante un par de horas hasta que me di cuenta de la hora y me sentí avergonzada por estar molestando a la encinta

-Oh! Mira la hora! Ya son la una y yo distrayéndote sin que hayas comido el almuerzo

-En serio? No tengo hambre aun – dijo dudando

-Debes cuidar al bebe!

-Ah sí claro. Qué tal si me ayudas y hacemos el almuerzo para todos? – Edward y Peter hicieron cara de no querer comer pero supuse que era por no molestar a Charlotte

-No te preocupes, puedo irme a almorzar a otra parte, estoy abusando de tu hospitalidad

-No es ninguna molestia

-Creo que bella tiene razón, ya abusamos demasiado, me iré con ella y la invitare a almorzar a otro lugar, ustedes descansen y no se preocupen por nada – dijo Edward cordialmente apareciéndose por mi lado

-Entonces será en otra ocasión bella, gracias por tu agradable presencia – dijo Peter acercándose a nosotros tres y besando mi mano en un caballeresco gesto – no vayan a comer de mas – sonrió mientras dijo esto con una sonrisa burlona a Edward. Un chiste privado entre hombre

-Lo prometo – dijo seriamente Edward y susurro algo de "no la dañaría" o algo así casi imperceptible para mis oídos.

Edward y yo fuimos a la cafetería de la tercera clase (que tenia platos deliciosos!) y nos la pasamos un buen rato conversando después de discutir cosas como que yo era la ex – bulímica y era Edward el que se negó a alimentarse o el hecho de que yo quería pagar y Edward no me lo permitió, pero luego de eso quedamos amenamente tranquilos por lo menos durante un par de horas mientras se veía el atardecer

-El crepúsculo es mi momento favorito

-En serio? Me parece hermoso

-Es el momento en el que me siento más seguro

-Porque?

-No lo sé. Simplemente es el final del día y el comienzo de la noche, una línea divisora entre el día que termino y la noche que llega

-Gwaw, además de poseer unos hermosos tonos rojizos

-Ven con migo, te mostrare algo. – Edward me llevo consigo hasta la borda en donde podíamos tener una hermosa vista del mar que se iba quedando detrás de nosotros, además de los hermosos tonos anaranjados y rosas que tenían las nubes tornándose en el cielo aun mas naranja y la pequeña franja de luz que mostraba el sol ocultándose ante el panorama. Esa escena era simplemente perfecta – confías en mi? – esa pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos y respondí sin dudarlo

-Siempre confiare en ti

-Está bien, sube – me sostuvo por la cintura y me ayudo a escalar el manubrio de la borda, lo escale un poco y empecé a sentir el viento por mi cabello y mi rostro, la sensación de libertad fue tan abrumante que alce mis brazos al cielo y deje que el viento hiciera lo suyo, sentía como que estuviera volando y guarde este momento durante toda mi vida, el momento más feliz que haya podido vivir. – como te sientes- dijo Edward atrás de mi aun sosteniéndome

-Esto es simplemente perfecto, una sensación nueva

-Se llama libertad, vete acostumbrando por que cuando salgas del barco nada te impedirá sentirte así.

-Prométemelo

-Eso si no te dejas atar de nadie

-Estoy segura de que todo lo que pase será con mi autorización

-Entonces te prometo que serás la persona más feliz de este mundo – dijo ayudándome a bajar de la borda

-Estoy segura de serlo – dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, nunca pero nunca había sido tan decidida con un hombre.

-Bella..

-Edward

-Si?

-Podrías hacer algo que deseo?

-Claro!

-Píntame

-Está bien

-Pero desnuda

-Que?

-Solo te pido eso, se que es difícil de explicar

-Pero no puedo hacer eso

-Por qué no? Si ya lo has hecho con otras jóvenes

-Pero tu…

-No por favor, te pagare

-No es necesario

-Entonces lo harás?

-Es necesario?

-Totalmente necesario

-Desnuda?

-Por supuesto! Siempre he querido uno pero no he tenido suficiente confianza para desnudarme ante alguien y dejarme pintar, he visto tu trabajo y estoy segura de que eres un profesional

-Entiendes que soy un profesional?

-Si, aunque no lo aceptes

-Entonces no nos acostaremos, no duermo con clientes

-Soy solo una cliente mas – dije alzando mi mano en son de promesa, aunque no lo crean ese aspecto me gustaba de Edward, un caballero y se noto que no es oportunista

-Entonces acepto, en donde lo quieres hacer

-En mi habitación

-Estas segura de eso?

-Así es, Mike no volverá hasta muy tarde, para que yo me quede "sola" el mayor tiempo posible, además de esa manera estoy segura de que será más fácil

-Está bien, vamos – yo di mi sonrisa mas satisfecha, desde que había visto los dibujos de Edward, no me había sacado la idea de que yo también debería ser pintada de esa manera por él y hoy lo logre, un poco difícil, pero lo logre al fin.

Entramos a la habitación que compartía con Mike y le indique en donde se debía de sentar, luego me fui a la recamara en donde me quite el vestido que traía y me puse una bata para cubrir mi desnudez, pero me sentía rara, sabía que mi cuerpo no era hermoso como el de las demás imágenes, y esperaba que Edward no me lo reprochara, entonces decidí "adornarme" un poco mas y abrí la caja fuerte en donde saqué el corazón del océano que Mike me había obsequiado hacia poco, me lo puse, cerré la bata y me fui a donde estaba Edward con el corazón de la mano, lo vi con su papel de trabajo y el carboncillo que usaría para pintarme, después me miro, y me indico que me recostara en el sillón de la habitación, lo hice y me quite la bata, Edward se tenso un poco al verme desnuda pero se relajo casi de inmediato, me dijo que me pusiera cómoda y me señalo la posición en la que debía quedarme quieta hasta que el terminara, yo me sentía tiesa e intentaba hacer bromas o chistes, y él se reía pero me advertía que no debía moverme o se dañaría su trabajo, asentí como una niña pequeña, el se llevo un rato, me miraba fijamente mientras pintaba, era casi como que si no tuviera que mirar lo que hacía o por lo menos eso era lo que yo sentía, estaba feliz por haber cumplido la bonita fantasía de verme desnuda al lado de Edward (al menos era un comienzo) y el entrefruncia el seño mientras seguía dibujando, luego e un buen rato me indico que todo estaba listo, me sentí relajada y me puse mi bata para ver la obra que había creado.

Estaba allí esa hermosa chica de mirada profunda mirándome fijamente, sus pechos eran hermosos y contrastaban perfectamente con su curva figura, su cabello tirado hacia atrás pero se veía muy sexi, además en su cuello un hermoso y sencillo (eso decía ella sin importar el valor del diamante) collar en forma de corazón al cual le había formado muy bien las venas dándole un efecto más realista, la mano derecha de la chica estaba bajo sus pechos cubriendo parte de su vientre y la otra, la izquierda, se encontraba sobre su cabeza como si tratara de imitar su contorneada forma

-Dibujar las manos es mi parte favorita – comenta tranquilamente Edward – le da un aire de realismo

-Es hermoso!

-Muchas gracias, es un regalo.

-Te lo agradezco mucho – pero lo que más había iluminado los ojos era el nombre del que estoy segura que si se lo proponía sería un gran y famoso pintor, quien con una hermosa y perfecta caligrafía había fichado y firmado el dibujo:

_April 13, 1912 con amor, Masen_

La memoria del dibujo me pareció hermosa, considerando que todos lo consideran Swan y yo era de las pocas que sabía bien lo de su familia. Decidí guardarlo en donde Mike no lo hallara y me puse el vestido color cereza que tenia, me puse el cabello en una coleta y Salí dichosamente al encuentro del hombre que amo.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado

-Por supuesto!

-Entonces debo despedirme por hoy

-Qué? Por qué?

-Mike ya viene, quiere llevarte a cenar

-Oh!

-Además creo que tu mama estará también presente

-Entiendo – estaba totalmente decepcionada y odiando a Mike más que nunca

-Entonces, te veré mañana

-Gracias por todo.

-Adiós. – y Edward salió de la habitación sigilosamente mientras yo intentaba escuchar fracasadamente el ruido de su salida. – es muy silencioso (n/a: en la "habitación" de Mike y bella había como una salita de estar aparte del cuarto central y el baño, esto lo digo por si surgieron dudas del por qué se decía que entraba a la habitación si ella ya estaba allí, obviamente Edward estaba en la salita y ella entraba al dormitorio, pero sea como sea el "apartamentico" si se llamaba habitación)

-Mike no tardo demasiado en llegar desde que salió Edward por lo que temí que se lo hubiera encontrado, pero Edward era demasiado astuto y Mike no se dio ni por enterado

-Veo que has cumplido Isabella, como premio te sacare a cenar

-No me interesa cenar con tigo – dije para disimular que ya sabía sus intenciones

-Y a mí no me interesa lo que quieras y no me gusten tus respuestas, vámonos que tu madre nos espera y también unos negociantes importantes que te quiero presentar

-Está bien, vámonos

-No pensaras irte así arreglada – me señalo la ropa que traía que aunque sencilla no le veía nada de malo. – veo que has perdido un poco de sensatez, es una cena, arréglate.

-Volveré en un minuto.

Me puse un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles en un oro claro que me llegaba a los tobillos, tenía un hermoso prendedor azul rey en el pecho y un sombrero a conjunto que me quedaba muy bien me deje el cabello en ondas sueltas y me puse un poco de labial rojo y mis tacos azules que combinaba con el moño del prendedor. Salí y me encontré a Mike acomodándose el corbatín en su esmoquin (en que momento se había cambiado?) Salí y me miro sonriente

-Mucho mejor Isabella

-Qué tal si nos vamos de una vez – dije cortantemente antes de que me sacara de quicio

Llegamos y me encontré con mi madre que me miraba curiosa

-Como te fue con el señor Swan noche?

-Shh mama podrían escucharte

-Nadie se enterara tonta, dime que hicieron

-Una reunión o algo así – mentí, no podía decirle que estaba en una fiesta de pobres

-En serio? – mi madre miro ilusionada

-Si, el tiene amistades diferentes a las que solemos tener

-debe ser una persona muy exclusiva, una reunión privada de la que ni Mike estaba enterado! Por dios hija tienes que atrapar a esa mina

-mama! Por favor

-ay déjalo así, anda que Mike nos espera, no entiendo cómo es que no tienes a Edward acá en este momento – acaso lo llamo por su nombre?

Nos fuimos a la mesa en donde estábamos nosotros tres, el señor Wickham y su esposa y otros condes que no reconocí con sus respectivas parejas pero que Mike se encargo de presentarnos, antes de que comenzara la cena mi madre me sorprendió con lo que dijo

-oh pero qué barbaridad! Debimos de haber invitado al señor Swan

-pero Sara – dijo Mike tratando de ocultar su enfado ante la mención del nombre – como veras estamos en reunión de parejas y seria cruel para el que se encuentre solo. – dijo apretándome así como diciéndole a Sara "ella está con migo"

-pero si yo estoy sola querido, el me haría gran compañía y además es bueno para Isabella que pase tiempo con su amigo ya que el barco finalizara en un par de días y luego se casaran ustedes dos– ese comentario puso a Mike entre feliz y furioso por la mención de amigo, pero yo supe que era una advertencia de que se me acababa el tiempo para conquistar y casarme con Edward.

-Tienes razón Sara, nos casaremos muy pronto y estoy muy agradecido por ello, pero dudo que sea buena idea invitar a Swan

-Lástima, es una gran persona – comento Wickham – me gustaría que lo conocieras – se dirigió a su esposa.

-Estoy segura de que el señor Swan ya tiene otro tipo de planes para esta noche – comente para que dejen de molestar y añadí para incomodar a Mike – ya ven que con su gran personalidad tiene una gran capacidad de hacer amigos, ya que es humilde

-Y guapo – completo mi madre

-Concuerdo – dije satisfecha

-Isabella, entiendo que tu madre opine de la "belleza" de Swan, pero recuerda que estas comprometida y eso es de mal gusto – dijo Mike

-Pamplinas querido, si es la realidad – me encantaba al apoyo de mi madre (aunque fuera por razones equivocadas)

-Además el que este comprometida no me quita la libertad de expresión – dije dándole mi mirada más acida a Mike

-No sé si él sea guapo o no y no creo que sería correcto si me fijara en eso – dijo Wickham haciéndonos reír y alivianando la presión, - pero si puedo garantizar que es un gran joven y es muy culto

La noche continuo en comentarios de la alta sociedad y de cómo sería la boda de Mike y yo, los susodichos nos sentimos aliviados por el cambio de tema ya que aunque fuera con diferentes intenciones no queríamos mucho la mención del nombre de Edward en la mesa y si era con la mención de nuestra supuesta boda, lo entendía y los dejaba pensar lo que quisieran.

La cena termino rápidamente, Mike y yo llevamos a mi madre a su habitación. Ella le pidió a Mike que me dejara con ella y después de que el insistiera con que se quedaría para poderme acompañar a la habitación y no dejarme sola, mi madre se impaciento y le dijo que se fuera que eran cosas de mujeres. Solo con eso se largo.

-Isabella, quiero que me digas si te gusta Swan – esa pregunta me sorprendió

-Si madre

-Entonces es mejor que te quedes con el

-Por su fortuna verdad? – dije soltando un suspiro, sea como sea yo sabía que mi madre solo se había fijado en el por esas razones

-Lo lamento – _**que! Despiértenme que estoy soñando**_

-Que lamentas?

-Te he hecho sufrir toda la vida – eso nunca me lo espere de mi madre , solo asentí – entonces quiero que sepas que no hago esto solo por el dinero, el tiene tal vez, pero Mike me da algo más seguro, si por eso fuera no me gustaría arriesgarme a que Swan quiera tomarte como una aventura pero en realidad he visto como te mira, como si se atreviera a interferirse entre tú y una bala y tu, si él se mueve tu también, como imanes – las palabras de mi mama me dejaron no menos que sorprendida, ella era observadora – no me mires así que sea como sea soy tu madre, a pesar de todo. – me dijo sobándome la cabeza y yo no pude sentirme más feliz que nunca

-Muchas gracias – dije recostándome en ella sollozando

-Supongo que es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, intentar alejarte de Mike. – me sobaba como nunca en mi vida había hecho, el lazo con el que siempre soñé y solo obtuve cuando la desobedecí por primera vez

-Lo odio, me repugna, el ha tratado de tomarme por la fuerza alegando que es mi deber

-Que él hizo qué?

-Mama el no es el caballero que todos piensan, es desagradable, grosero, petulante y un total hijo de mami y papi, no me quiero casar con el, aun si no obtengo nada con Edward

-Amas a Edward?

-Si! Perdidamente

-Entonces no te preocupes, no permitiré que Mike vuelva a hacerte daño y cuando toquemos tierra, hablare con tu padre, el te ayudara legalmente a que no se acerque de nuevo

-Gracias – dije aferrándome a ella no cabiendo en mi dicha

-Entonces supongo que no quieres volver a la habitación

-Para nada

-Quédate entonces, dormirás con migo porque no hay espacio, tienes todo el derecho de estar con tu madre y Mike no podrá recriminártelo

-En serio? Gracias!

Esa fue una noche totalmente pacifica y encantadora, estaba durmiendo sin Mike, está al lado de mi madre con quien en cierta forma había hecho las paces, pero aun así me preocupaba que ella no sabía que Edward era algo así como un vaga mundos y no entendería mi amor por el ya que no le ofrecería la situación que ella deseaba. Simplemente decidí dejarlas cosas así y entender que si me voy a ir del barco, por lo menos estaré con una persona que ella ya había aprobado y que entendería mi odio por Mike, estoy segura de que encontraría a otro magnate que la mantuviera y le diera los lujos que ella dice necesitar, al menos estaba segura de que no me odia tanto, al menos sabiendo que amo a Edward y no a Mike, y espero que entienda que ese deseo de felicidad también aplicaría si Edward no era de la familia más prestigiosa. Sea como sea, este era el mayor momento de paz que había tenido con mi mama y sin tener a Edward a mi lado. Me quede dormida

_Me encuentro en medio del mar, se nota que está haciendo demasiado frio y escucho sollozos y lamentos por todos lados, Edward esta a mi lado abrazándome fuerte y me doy cuenta del dolor que siente mi cuerpo al contacto con el agua, estoy congelándome. Mire a las estrellas y me di cuenta de que no habían rastros del barco, pero sí de personas y objetos que lo habitan_

_-Bella estas bien? – dice Edward_

_-Edward que ha pasado? Por qué a nosotros?_

_-Todo estará bien_

_-Edward, tengo miedo_

_-Prométeme que seguirás adelante _

_-Que espera por favor! Edward!..._

Me sobresalte en la cama. Qué clase de sueño era ese?, nunca me había gustado los barcos porque me dan algo de miedo pero era la primera vez que soñaba con esto, mire a mi madre que aun dormía a mi lado calmadamente, su hermoso rostro con pocos signos de los años, una piel nívea y bien conservada y unas pocas canas en su brillante cabello. Ella aun era hermosa y ahora tenía su apoyo y no me iba a dar el lujo de perderlo aun. Olvide el sueño y me concentre en abrazar a mi madre, sabía que ella me había aceptado pero que no aceptaría que me quedara con un Edward sin fortuna, entendía que ya no me querría mas por la decisión que tomare, pero aprovechare este poco de días, la abrace fuerte sintiendo su olor, su hermoso palpitar de madre que tanto me había relajado cuando niña y que hoy estaba cumpliendo de nuevo esa función me relajé y cerré los ojos teniéndola por un poco mas sabiendo que en pocos días ya no sería más. Todo está por terminar

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Lamento la demora en actualizar pero me sentaba en la compu y nada me veía, la musita de la inspiración estaba perdida y hoy, milagrosamente se decidió aparecer por acá y dejarme terminar el cap. Me pareció correcto que Bella y Sara se contentaran de una vez por todas y espero haberles transmitido bien las escenas que ocurrieron en el titanic. Se que las cosas iran fluyendo poco a poco y gracias a mis más fieles Reviews<strong>

**Vale – misty cullen : gracias por seguir mi historia y dejarme esos Reviews que tanto anime me dan**

**Danini – twilight: te agradezco que me leas y me digas que te ha gustado!**

**Camila Elizabeth cullen masen : sin importar si me encontraste o te recomendaron gracias por leer**

**Isa- 21 : lamento no aclararte bien tus dudas, espero que entiendas que es porque quiero el suspenso**

**Daniii girl: gracias por estar atenta al fic! Y lamento no contestarte así como a isa**

**Y gracias a vlad y eli – dreamy por que haya sido un solo comment, con eso soy feliz.**

**Lectores mudos gracias por todo y recuerden recomendar la historia y comentar para mencionarlos futuramente.**

**Me tome la molestia de nombrarlos y me disculpo por no dejarles un adelanto del siguiente pero como les dije la musa ha estado lejos y aun no estoy segura de que escribiré, solo les digo que con el titulo les menciono que la paz pronto va a terminar, el accidente pronto pasara y por eso como dijo Bella veremos como cambian las cosas.**

**Gracias por la atención y espero poder actualizar para la próxima semana.**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**


	14. no dejare que mueras

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra amada Meyer y la trama ya saben.**

**Hola! He acá un nuevo capítulo de este fic, me agrada tenerlas de nuevo con migo y les advierto que este capítulo como el anterior resumirá todo el día, no sé qué tantos capítulos me queden pero si estoy segura de que el fic está llegando a su fin. **

**Gracias por leer y recordemos:**

**Pero aprovechare este poco de días, la abrace fuerte sintiendo su olor, su hermoso palpitar de madre que tanto me había relajado cuando niña y que hoy estaba cumpliendo de nuevo esa función me relajé y cerré los ojos teniéndola por un poco mas sabiendo que en pocos días ya no sería más. Todo está por terminar**

**Chicas (y si hay chicos) la función está por comenzar**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

**No permitiré que mueras**

**April 14, 1912**

Me desperté con la luz de la mañana iluminando mi ventana, (más bien la de mi madre), era un hermoso día por lo que pude observar y me di cuenta de que mi madre ya se había levantado, me dirigí a la salita de su habitación y vi que ya se había arreglado, me miro y me dedico una bonita sonrisa

-Buenos días dormilona – dijo burlonamente

-Muy buenos días madre- conteste alegremente

-Veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor

-Bueno es que estoy con mi madre y es un día hermoso _**y podre estar con Edward.**_

-Eso me alegra!, pero como sabes es hora de desayunar, así que vístete – me dijo señalando un saco en el que había una muda para mí, la mire extrañada – le pedí a Mike que te trajera esta ropa para que pudieras dormir mas y que tenía que dejarte pasar el resto de la mañana con tu madre – me dio una mirada maternal, _**esto es un sueño, es como si siempre me hubiese querido**_

-Muchas gracias, pero igual desayunaremos con él o no? – dije decepcionándome al caer en cuenta de ese detalle

-No te preocupes por eso ,el está en una junta de negocios, estaremos solas – dijo guiñándome un ojo

-No sabes cómo te lo agradezco – sonreí cálidamente, estaba más feliz que nunca.

-Anda vístete, se nos enfriara.

Me fui a vestirme con un hermoso vestido blanco y zapatos del mismo color y nos encaminamos hacia el comedor donde Susana ya nos tenía preparado el desayuno: un delicioso omelette con jugo de naranja, ensalada de frutas y un poco de tocino asado, delicioso para mi gusto.

En cuanto habíamos terminado de desayunar estaba ahí al frente mío un Edward sonriente quien saludo corridamente a mi madre y le pidió que si me permitía pasar el día a su lado, mi madre acepto gustosa asegurando que mantendría a Mike alejado aun a costa de que le insistimos que no era necesario (estoy segura que Mike no mandara a buscar a Edward a la tercera clase) por lo que nos fuimos a pasar una hermosa tarde en compañía de mi persona favorita, empezamos relajándonos y contando diversas historias de aventurillas que teníamos cuando éramos unos pequeños y después continuamos hablando de preguntas coloquiales dándonos cuenta de que tenemos mucho en común

-Así que te gusta leer – comentaba alegremente

-Así es, me encanta, Charlie vio mi interés por aprender y desde siempre ha visto muy bien que la lectura sea parte de una adecuada educación

-Y Mike está de acuerdo? – comentaba curioso, las mujeres inteligentes no es que estén de moda o sean la cosa más preciada en estos días

-Nunca le ha gustado la idea de que su mujer sea más lista que él, por lo que no dudo ni un segundo en cuanto nos prometimos el quitarme el beneficio de la lectura y hablar de ello.

-No lo entiendo, eres de alta clase y por lo tanto es de lo más común que no seas analfabeta

-Pero Mike es más ignorante de lo que trata de hacer aparentar – Edward y yo estallamos en risas.

-Es un tonto, hoy en día una chica con gusto en la lectura es muy escasa

-Si, prefieren saber cuál es el más apto para matrimonio – Edward se sonrió para sí – como si el dinero les diera felicidad, yo soy una muestra de que eso es mentira

-Pero mira que son tercas, aun he visto a varias detrás de Mike en los últimos días

-Pues que se lo queden!, no entiendo que le ven o que me ve el a mí que no me deja por otra que si lo quiera

-Bueno Bella es que tú no eres una mujer común y corriente, eres educada, dulce tierna y terca, además tienes una conversación muy interesante

-Supongo que eso te ha hecho pasar tiempo a mi lado

-Nunca antes había conocido a alguien así, eres tan diferente, que aunque haya conocido personas con mas experiencias e historias que contar, tú has logrado interesarme aun mas con tus trivialidades

-En serio? Soy así de interesante?

-Eres una chica de la alta clase que lee por gusto, odia los lujos y ama los detalles simples, no te interesa ni una pizca el dinero y no temes decir lo que piensa, tú qué crees?

-Gwaw – no pude decir más, el hecho de que él me dijera que pensaba eso de mí, había dejado mi mente en blanco.

-Jajajaja me encanta que te quedes sin palabras

-Es que tú me deslumbras – dije pícaramente, el se tenso_** es que tiene que ser tan caballeroso? Me gustaría que fuera más atrevido**_

-Vaya, no te alarmes que yo también amo dejarte sin palabras – dije sonriendo, pero en realidad quería que él fuera solo un poco mas… atrevido.

Continuamos en conversaciones banales en la medida de la mañana, luego se nos unieron Peter y Charlotte, quienes ya eran considerados buenos amigos míos y de Edward y esperaba mantener el contacto con ellos después de que el barco tocara puerto. Nos entablamos en una divertida conversación acerca de sus planes para el futuro y como pensaban llamar a la bebe, luego de tanto insistir – ya que ellos alegaban que no tenían hambre – decidieron aceptar mi invitación a el almuerzo, fue divertido verlos comer ya que por la cara que ponían de los alimentos estaba más que segura de que nunca lo habían probado antes, pasamos un buen rato riéndonos y en conversaciones banales

-Te aseguro Bella que nunca había conocido a alguien como tu – decía entusiasmada Charlotte

-Creo que últimamente todos dicen eso

-Bueno, es que eres una chica fuera de lo común, eres muy alegre y no le tienes miedo a nada ni nadie, no lo sé, eres de admirar

-Lo dices como si tuviera que temer a algo- dije rodando los ojos

-No es eso querida, es que siempre las chicas como tu tienden a tener miedo de algo, saben lo que no les conviene, los humanos tendemos a alejarnos de lo que no nos conviene

-Lo dices por Mike? – ella no me dio una positiva, pero el hecho que callara me lo hizo entender todo – no le temo ni pienso temerle, es un enclenque absurdo que se cree más que los demás solo porque tiene un poco de fortuna, quien dijo que con eso se compra la felicidad?, mírate como ejemplo, tenias una vida llena de lujos y aun así la has cambiado para huir junto a la persona que amas, mírate con tu bebe siendo la persona más feliz

-Honestamente nunca creí que alguien como tu se nos acercara – dijo sonriendo ante mis comentarios – eres diferente

-Sí, eso lo he oído antes – rodé los ojos – es normal que yo sea la rara – Peter Charlotte y Edward se sonrieron y continuamos con el almuerzo.

-Después de que la pareja se fuera para pasar un tiempo a solas, Edward y yo nos quedamos un rato conversando acerca de ellos…

-Ellos en realidad son personas fuera de lo común bella, me sorprende que te agraden tanto

-A ti no te agradan? – pregunte incomoda, si ese era el caso, no iba a obligarlo a seguir acompañándome a verlos

-Por supuesto que si me agradan, es solo que como ya sabes, ellos son como decirlo? De mundos diferentes

-Y ya te dije que no me importa

-Bella, escúchame, no puedes seguir confiando de todos, tal vez tu pienses que solo en tu mundo hay personas malas pero te puedo asegurar que no hacen lo que pueden llegar a causar otro tipo, no te confíes de todo el mundo e intenta juzgar mejor a quienes te rodean

-Confío en Peter y Charlotte

-Yo también, a lo que me refiero es que debes aprender a juzgar mejor a quienes te rodean, pueden ser unos monstruos que traten de seducirte solo para herirte – apretó los puños y entendí que lo que decía era muy enserio

-No te preocupes, prometo ser muy cuidadosa, sé que no tengo las experiencias de vida necesarias para juzgar que es bueno o malo para mí, no he vivido más que en una casa en donde me exigían buenos modales para casarme con un magnate millonario, tú has tenido una vida más difícil y te estás esforzando en mantenerme a salvo, pero yo quiero vivir, saber qué es lo que me está deparando el mundo allá afuera y si no me equivoco por mí misma, no aprenderé la lección nunca.

Me detuve a mirar sus ojos, carmines, hermosos y brillantes, un brillo que quería ver, estaba más que feliz, me pude pasar horas mirando sus pómulos pronunciados, sus pestañas que protegían del polvo y demás esos ojos que tanto amaba, su nariz, recta y refinada, un toque elegante y rebelde, todo eso acompañado de su despeinado y cobrizo cabello que se movía con el vaivén del viento y se iluminaba con los minúsculos rayos de sol, para mí, era como si el emitiera un pequeño brillo en su piel, como si tuviera diamantes, su palidez era extrema y le daba ese toque que para todos podría ser paliducho, pero para mí lo hacía brillar, note que faltaba su torcida y amada sonrisa

-Sucede algo? – pregunte curiosa

-Están siguiéndonos – dijo mientras me escondía y me guiaba por lugares de la tercera clase que nunca había visto, decidí entender de que estaba hablando

-A que te refieres? – como nos iban a estar siguiendo?, ni que fuéramos famosos o algo

-Es Mike, como tu madre no le ha permitido verte, ha mandado un escolta a seguirnos

-Lo sospecha? – que estábamos juntos el y yo

-Desde un principio, pero siempre había confiado en tu madre

-Entiendo. ahora que a mi madre le agradas tanto, sus sospechas son mas ciertas

-Y tiene miedo de perderte

-Es un iluso, nunca me tuvo. Pero ahora como le hacemos? Como supo en donde buscar? – Edward gruño suavemente – que hacemos?

-El siempre sospecho que yo no estaba en la alta clase

-Y no dijo nada?

-No me veía como a una amenaza, al fin y al cabo según él a ti y a tu madre les interesa demasiado su dinero y el solo te quiere a ti

-Demonios

-No te preocupes, no permitiré que nos sigan mas

Y me hizo meterme al cuarto de calderas. Así es, aunque suene ilógico e irracional el grandioso Edward Swan me hizo correr como niña pequeña cuando hace una travesura, los trabajadores nos miraban y otros nos gritaban, pero nosotros simplemente corrimos, tomados de la mano y riéndonos como tontos yo imaginándome la cara de Mike cuando su tonto y bruto simio le diga que su "prometida" salió corriendo con uno de la tercera clase y quién sabe si era mi pensamiento lo que hacía reír a Edward de oreja a oreja, salimos de la sala de calderas y entramos a la que parecía ser la zona de carga de los pasajeros, estábamos caminando alrededor viendo diversas cosas cuando Edward me advirtió que estaban muy cerca – ya podía leer sus pensamientos – por lo que nos subimos a un auto que llevaban a nueva york y nos escondimos en la puerta trasera de este, para cuando uno de los grandotes iluminó el vidrio delantero y no nos vio, siguió buscando

-Ya podemos subir – dijo Edward, sabiendo que estábamos escondidos debajo de sillón trasero

-Claro – solté con una sonrisa radiante – eso fue genial! – dije con todo mi entusiasmo

-Que casi nos atraparan y que tu marido me pensara castrar? – pregunto burlonamente alzando una ceja

-No es mi marido! – dije con un puchero que nunca había hecho antes , el se rio por mi gesto – pero, eso hubiera sido divertido

-Si, tener hijos es mi gran sueño – dijo sarcástico?

-No quieres ser padre? – me imaginaba unos pequeños de cabellos cobrizos y ojos castaños por la casa gritando _**contrólate chica! **_Edward frunció el ceño.

-No puedo serlo ahora – dijo seriamente, me sentí culpable por lo que no quise preguntar

-pero no te enojes con migo por favor

-Es que me frustras! - dijo un poco enojado luego se relajo

-Lo siento – dijimos a unísono

-No tienes que disculparte Bella

-Pero si me he entrometido en tus asuntos

-Discúlpame, no es algo que me hiera, en realidad no quiero tener hijos – la respuesta me desilusionó y me hizo feliz el hecho de que al menos no perdiera algo que deseaba, pero entonces por qué lo frustre? Alce mis cejas en señal de duda y no se tardo mi respuesta

-Tú no eres como los demás – _**si ya me lo has dicho,**_ abrí la boca para replicar, pero no me dejo – se que te lo he dicho, pero no es a lo que me refiero, quiero decir que eres especial

-Especial?

-Si, tu mente funciona algo diferente

-Qué hay de malo con mi mente? – pregunte alarmada

-No es nada malo, creo que es maravilloso que me bloquees algo de tus pensamientos

-Bloquearlos? – estaba más confundida que nunca

-No todos, solo me muestras los mas fugaces, nada profundo, si no fuera por tus expresiones me dificultaría mucho entenderte

-Ahora no te entiendo yo

-Discúlpame, no he sido claro, te he dicho que se me ha desarrollado el don de leer las mentes de las personas verdad? – asentí – bueno, puedo leer sus más profundos pensamientos, son como un libro abierto para mí, es como si me hablaran, pero involuntariamente me dicen cada detalle que pasa por sus mentes; tú, en cambio, tienes un modo de trabajar algo…. Diferente, en cierto modo leo tu mente, pero es como si fuera algo que me quisieras decir el voz alta, es decir lo que está más adentro y que sientes más profundamente no llega a mí, te lo guardas para ti de una manera increíble

-Qué hay de malo con migo?

-Que es lo malo con tigo!, pero si es maravilloso! Tienes una innata capacidad de bloquearme aunque sea un poco!

-Es bueno poder guardarme mis pensamientos para mí – dije sarcásticamente imaginándome la pena de que el supiera TODO lo que pienso

-Si, aunque a veces quisiera saber que pasa por tu cabeza, no te puedo negar que estar con tigo me da una sensación de tranquilidad, al menos no tengo que escucharte cada pensamiento y me siento en silencio, como hacía tiempo

-Me alegra serte útil

-Creo que nos debemos ir ya, es de noche, anda vamos a la borda para luego llevarte a cenar.

-Por supuesto

Nos encaminamos a un restaurante del barco, Edward traía consigo una chaqueta de las que le había conseguido Susana y se le veía muy elegante y sexy sobre su holgado pantalón beige y su camisa blanca con cargaderas rojas, era un haz de la moda, yo simplemente me retoque los labios de un rosa que me proporciono Charlotte.

-Que quieren cenar? – decía la camarera quien miraba descaradamente a Edward

-Unos ravioles para la señorita – dijo guiñándome un ojo – y dos sodas por favor (n/a : no se si en esa época habían sodas, pero quería hacerle algún homenaje a la peli)

-Alguna cosa? Lo que sea? – se le estaba insinuando en mi cara? Bitch!

-No gracias, así es suficiente - dijo amablemente por lo que ella se fue refunfuñando por lo bajo

-No cenaras? – dije desconcertada por la orden, probablemente no tenía dinero para pagar lo de ambos

-No te preocupes, no tengo hambre – seguro eso si lo leyó en mi mente, me puse roja de la vergüenza, el solo sonrió – no como mucho como habrás notado, es como la dieta de la luna

-Estas a dieta? – dije riéndome de la idea de Edward tratando de verse delgado

-Jajaja, es simple costumbre, ya mi estomago no recibe la misma comida que antes

-Por supuesto, y me regañas a mi – nos reímos y charlamos hasta que llego la comida (la mía) nos centramos en temas personales y opte por preguntarle por su don

-Edward, puedes leerle la mente a todos acá?

-Así es, mira – señalo a una señora – es muy fácil, ella solo piensa en dinero

-Eso es muy común por acá – el me sonrió

-El señor de allá, sexo – rodé los ojos- y el de allá, piensa en que su esposa no se entere de su relación con la primera – la que pensaba en dinero

-Pobre esposa

-Sabes, el mundo no es lo que uno piensa, todos son como tiburones tratando de comerse entre ellos.

-Si, es complicado – dije terminándome mi soda y continuando con mis ravioles, Edward me paso su soda

-Debes refrescarte, tiendes a estar tensa – me termine los ravioles y me bebí la bebida de un sorbo, una larga espera en la que él no me presiono a hablar – te pediré otra – señalo a la bebida, me negué

-Las personas somos complicadas – complete luego de un rato – tienen una pareja que supuestamente eligieron para toda la vida, pero de repente cambian la tranquilidad de una vida al lado de la persona que más te amara por una simple aventura que solo busca tu dinero – pause, Edward no dijo nada, luego de la larga pausa seguí – creo que tienes experiencia en lo de engañar, por lo de tus padres – Edward suspiro – lo siento

-No tienes de que disculparte, pero siento que tienes algo más que agregar

-No entiendo que felicidad les trae el dinero – le solté de golpe – después de todo debería bastar con ganar para vivir bien, por ejemplo mi familia, nunca ha sido la menos prospera, pero tampoco la más feliz, mi madre siempre amo el dinero y esperaba que yo fuera así

-No lo eres, eso es muy bueno – me tomo la mano, eso me hizo sentir bien.

-Estoy a punto de casarme por dinero – dije ácidamente

-Pero te has negado, aunque tu madre no lo sepa – los dos sonreímos

-Supongo que sí.

-La vida es complicada, mi familia tampoco fue un ejemplo de vida

-Solo deseo poder casarme por amor, eso es lo único que quiero, un techo en donde vivir y un esposo que me ame a mí y a mis hijos

-Estoy seguro de que lo tendrás

-Que te escuchen haya arriba – los dos nos reímos

Nos pusimos a jugar con el don de Edward, algo así como adivina en que piensa tal persona, yo trataba de adivinar y Edward luego me decía si estaba o no en lo correcto, es interesante que haya gente que piense casi en lo mismo

-Casi, pero te diré que piensa que su esposa no se entere de lo que ha perdido en las apuestas – me contaba de un tipo que lucía triste y yo pensé que se había peleado

-Osea que lo que hice fue adivinar su futuro. - los dos reímos

-Y qué me dices de aquel hombre, te garantizo que te sorprenderá – me mostro a un tipo buen mozo de unos 40, era atractivo y muy bien vestido, observaba su reloj desde hacía ya rato

-Optare por decir que piensa que lo han dejado plantado – de repente apareció un hombre que lo saludo y se sentaron a hablar – pero ya han llegado

-Casi, en realidad se preocupaba por la tardanza del sujeto ya que quería llegar pronto con su esposa e hijo.

-Gwaw! Asombroso

-Qué te parece si damos un paseo por la borda?

-Me parece bien – dije y me guio a la borda anochecida y solitaria, nos pusimos a caminar y nos observamos un rato sobre la luz de la luna, definitivamente este astro beneficiaba a Edward, y es que su piel nívea relucía tremendamente, estaba mirándolo fijamente cuando se acerco a mí y nuestros labios estaban peligrosamente cerca….

-Maldición! – grito quitándose de golpe, mientras miraba al frente, seguí su mirada y lo vi, allí imponente, peligrosamente cerca y de un tamaño sorprendente estaba

-ICEBERG! – gritaron desde la zona de vigilancia y de repente el barco sufrió un estremecimiento, estaban parándolo e intentando retroceder por lo que escuche, Edward me sujeto contra sí y nos dimos cuenta de que la velocidad con la que nos acerábamos era inevitable, me sujeto mas fuerte

_CRASH_

Edward estaba protegiéndome mientras que sentimos que el iceberg rozo el lateral del barco, tuvimos una vista perfecta del hecho y luego de unos segundos el único hecho que mostraba el accidente eran los gigantisimos granos de hielo que estaban por el suelo, decidimos entrar al vestíbulo.

-Que ha sucedido? – _**que pregunta más estúpida**_, pregunte al arquitecto del barco el señor Bennett

-Hemos colisionado contra un iceberg, mantengan la calma, todo está bien

-Lo vimos todo – dijo Edward,- no me diga que no fue nada, el impacto fue fuerte

-Tenemos alrededor de 5 horas para que algo pase, afortunadamente el barco está bien equipado para estos casos por lo que ya hemos llamado a un barco que llegara en unas 6 horas, traten de conseguir un chaleco y por lo que más quieran no permitan que los alejen de los botes de salvación – dijo Bennett y se alejo rápidamente

-Debemos encontrar a mi madre – dije asustada y Edward asintió y me guio buscando por todo el alrededor

-Isabella! – me gritaron Mike y mi madre cuando me vieron, mi madre me apretó fuertemente – tu! Eres una bastardo mentiroso! – le grito a Edward y de repente el mono- asistente de Mike lo tomo fuertemente

-que está pasando! Suéltenlo! – grite mientras Mike me tomo fuertemente del brazo, Edward me miro como que todo estaría bien

-Isabella, este es un bastardo ladrón, te uso para llegar al corazón del mar – dijo Mike y saco del bolsillo de Edward el preciado collar, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi corazón se estrujo, Edward solo callo – llévenselo a la cabina del capitán

-Que! Edward? – dije intentando que él me lo negara todo, el me miro y me sonrió

-No te preocupes por mí, por favor, te prometo que todo estará bien y te pido que creas en mí – sus ojos me decían la verdad, pero aun así no se resistió a que se lo llevaran.

-Que ha pasado? Como paso esto? – no entendía, si Edward había pasado todo el tiempo del barco a mi lado, solo lo había visto el día del retrato.

-Es un vil ladrón y tu como la enamoradiza ingenua fuiste su víctima, no te preocupes, el corazón está a salvo y afortunadamente no romperé nuestro compromiso

-Agradécele a Mike, este vil mentiroso nos engaño a todos, - dijo mi madre con las manos en el pecho – por suerte Mike no ha querido terminar con el compromiso

-No… - susurre negándome a creer lo que ellos me decían

-Hijita, el te engatuso, solo ha querido robarnos

-No te preocupes, ya todo estará bien, vamos por un salvavidas – dijo Mike abrazándome o por lo menos eso sentí, sus palabras me taladraban más profundo de lo que se pudiera imaginar y mi cuerpo sentía caminaba por inercia

Me llevaron al salón donde estaban todos tranquilos y hasta bebiendo, me pasaron un chaleco y yo lo rechace no sé porqué, mi madre me miro fijamente

-Isabella- me dijo cuando Mike no podía escuchar – te casaras con Mike

-Que! Sabes que no lo amo

-No hay otra opción, ese Swan nos engaño y Mike es nuestra única esperanza

-Pero madre…

-No se diga mas – y se fue dejándome con los ojos llorosos

No podía ser esto, Edward estaba engañándome para obtener el corazón del océano, por eso me enamoro, mi cuerpo se estremecía y mi corazón palpitaba sin razón, no lo entendía, lo veía mirándome a los ojos, prometiéndome que todo estaría bien, pero de repente me llegaron los recuerdos

_-Bella, no te ilusiones en mi_

_-Qué?_

_-No soy bueno para ti_

_-A que te refieres?_

_-Simplemente te pido que analices tus sentimientos por mi_

_-Los tengo claros_

_-No soy bueno para ti_

_-De nuevo con eso?_

_-Discúlpame_

_-Porqué? No te entiendo_

_-Considera tus opciones, se que podrás conseguir a alguien mejor que yo – iba a chistar cuando hablo – te veo mañana?_

_-Si a la misma hora_

_-Adiós_

_-Ad…. – y ya se había ido rápido, que le había pasado?_

Luego recordé lo de hoy

_-Bella, escúchame, no puedes seguir confiando de todos, tal vez tu pienses que solo en tu mundo hay personas malas pero te puedo asegurar que no hacen lo que pueden llegar a causar otro tipo, no te confíes de todo el mundo e intenta juzgar mejor a quienes te rodean_

_-Confío en Peter y Charlotte_

_-Yo también, a lo que me refiero es que debes aprender a juzgar mejor a quienes te rodean, pueden ser unos monstruos que traten de seducirte solo para herirte_

Siempre me lo había dicho, que no me hiciera ilusiones, que analizara mis sentimientos, que no era bueno para él, desde el primer día me estaba advirtiendo, me había mentido, me vio desnuda, me enamoro y me advirtió de las consecuencias, pero yo simplemente no quería ver, lo amaba incondicionalmente, me llevo a su mundo solo para traicionarme? Este dolor jamás terminara? Mi ilusión de un solo amor de por vida estaba acabada? Ya no podía confiar, mi madre me decepciono. Mi padre no lucho por mí, Mike me repugna y el rayito de luz solo me estaba usando, definitivamente preferiría mil veces el dolor de morir que el que me abarcaba ahora, hubiera preferido ese montón de alfileres en mi piel cuando tocara el océano en el primer día que esto, eso hubiera sido una suave caricia comparada con mi dolor. Pero por qué me habría tratado de besar? Por qué me prometió ayudarme?, posiblemente me compensaba por el robo. Unas voces me sacaron de mis cavilaciones

El barco se hunde más rápido de lo esperado, no tenemos tiempo, en media hora se hundirá la cabina – comento un trabajador del barco; eso es donde estaba Edward.

-Vamos Isabella, tenemos que tomar un bote – dijo Mike

-No sacaran a Edward? – me preocupaba que se ahogara

-Es un ladrón no seas ingenua, vamos – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

Edward iba a morir? No importa que sea un ladrón, yo lo amaba, el no podía morir por una joya y menos por mí, me lo imagine ahogándose mientras yo escapaba y recordé lo último que me dijo

_Te prometo que todo estará bien y te pido que creas en mí_

-Nooooo – grite y me zafe de Mike, Salí corriendo mientras el gritaba

-Isabella…. Isa…. – su voz se perdía pero yo seguí corriendo, no permitiría que el muriera ahogado, no por mi culpa, yo lo amaba, sin importar que o quien se interpusiera y así el no me correspondiera yo ya lo amaba y lo salvaría por que posiblemente se sentía culpable, si, no permitiré que muera por culpa, no me importa que haya querido el corazón del mar, porque sin saberlo se apodero de mi corazón. Simplemente lo amaba y me encontraba en una carrera contra el tiempo salvando a mi amado, en mi pensamiento solo corría una frase

-No permitiré que mueras…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Gracias por leer y perdonen la demora, les garantizo que fueron demasiadas causas ajenas a mí. Pero bueno que les parece? Comenten y recomienden, que un solo Review no les duele y a mí en cambio me hace súper feliz, me dice que les gusta mi historia.<strong>

**Por favor recomienden y continúen la historia, los lectores silentes también les agradezco pero recuerden**

"**Los Reviews son como mi marca personal de heroína"**

**Gracias y prometo actualizar lo más pronto que se me permita**


	15. el comienzo de algo mas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer, la trama ya saben. Me reservo los derechos en parte jajajaja**

**N/A: Querida Nikole, quiero decirte que no te respondí porque me dejaste mal escrito tu correo ya que en FF lo debes escribir con espacios o no te lo publica. Agradecería si lees esto que me lo dejes separado o me envíes a vero sierra _ 2007 Hotmail . com**

**Hola! Acá yo allá quien? Bueno les llego con un nuevo capítulo de este mini fic- adaptación de las dos historias de amor que estoy segura que amarraron a más de una de nosotras. Escribir un fic es difícil, por lo que aunque tengo cientos de ideas desarrollándoseme en la cabeza, no me atreveré a crear y crear proyectos al punto de que no actualice apropiadamente, les aseguro como lectora que no es bueno que te dejen esperando por una actualización y como escritora que lo que una mas desea por el esfuerzo de escribir un fic es que comenten y te hagan saber que les ha gustado, por eso gracias a mis fieles lectoras que me han alentado. **

**Larga la intro pero bueno, el punto es que faltan poco para el fin de este fic y espero presentarme pronto con uno que sea interesante para más personas, muchas gracias y les dejo el recorderis:**

**Simplemente lo amaba y me encontraba en una carrera contra el tiempo salvando a mi amado, en mi pensamiento solo corría una frase**

**No permitiré que mueras…**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14<strong>

**Solo el comienzo de algo mas**

Corría y corría buscando rastros de donde pudiera estar encerrado Edward, tenía miedo, por primera vez de que alguien cercano a mi corriera peligro y todo era mi culpa, me encamine a las escalas y le pregunte a un obrero donde quedaba la zona de castigos – donde metían a los tripulantes rateros – y me confirmo que Edward estaba unos 4 pisos más abajo

-Bájeme – le exigí al chale que se encargaba del ascensor, no estaba de humor para hacer tontas peticiones ni usar ningún tipo de etiqueta

-Discúlpeme señorita pero me es imposible, tiene que bajarse – la sangre me hirvió y la desesperación se apodero de mi

-Quítese!- Le dije obligándolo a salir del ascensor – iré sola

-Señorita no puede

-Me importa un demonio! – estaba histérica – o me baja o me bajo

-Está bien,- dijo llevándome al piso que le indique – discúlpeme, hasta acá la puedo traer – dijo cuando se abrió la puerta y el agua rodeo el piso, yo Salí y lo deje que se devolviera, subiría por otro lado, de eso me encargaba después

-Donde está la cabina del capitán – le pregunte a un encargado de la seguridad del barco,

-a la izquierda, pasando por el pasadizo Zeus dos habitaciones, al lado de la sala que dice atenea. – dijo y yo Salí corriendo – espere! Es peligroso! – pero yo le ignore y seguí encaminada hacia donde estaba Edward.

Seguí hacia la izquierda como me dijo pero vi que estaba totalmente inundado, afortunadamente alcance a leer Zeus y supe que estaba un nivel más arriba por lo que el agua aun no le invadía, me sujete de unos barandales de plomo en el techo, que en realidad eran tuberías y me impulse con todas mis fuerzas hacia donde sentía estaba el. Cuando subí empecé a gritarle para que me diera una pista de donde estaba

-Edward! – nada – Edward! – Edward! – empezaba a desesperarme y estaba sintiendo que no lo encontraría _**no saldré de este lugar si no lo encuentro antes, no importa nada mas.**_ – Edward! - intente de nuevo

-Bella!, eres tú?

-Donde estas? – dije feliz de escucharlo

-En la cabina del capitán, atrapado – reí por ello

-No te preocupes, te sacare

-Corres peligro, anda vete

-Cierra la boca que me desconcentras – y por fin lo vi, ATENEA, ese letrero me dio libertad y respire aire puro, me dirigí a la habitación del lado donde lo vi atado a un tubo esposado, el me miraba fijamente

-Estas arriesgándote

-¿Crees que no lo sé?, ahora dime donde está la llave y te libero

-El capitán se la llevo consigo

-Demonios!

-Bella vete, corres peligro

-No me iré sin ti, no me importa que digas – el suspiro

-¿Ves esa hacha? – yo asentí – golpea ese muro con ella – entendí su intención y lo golpee fuertemente – bien, ahora repítelo y dale al mismo lugar – lo hice y le di muy lejos para mi gusto – está bien, se acabo la práctica, ahora en medio de las esposas

-Pero…. – me mordí el labio y si fallaba?

-Confió en ti, ahora apúrate! – el agua ya nos estaba llegando a las rodillas y lo lance con todas mis fuerzas

-¿Edward? – mis ojos estaban cerrados y apretados no quería imaginarme equivocada

-Estoy bien, - me sonrió y respire profundamente – apurémonos! – dijo arrastrándome consigo a salir de ese pasadizo. Afortunadamente Edward aun seguía en una pieza y nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaba el capitán del barco, quien nos dijo que debíamos tomar un salvavidas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y que nos pusiéramos a conseguir bote de salvación.

En el salón se encontraban para nuestra desdicha Mike y mi madre, por lo que me conversaron pero no dijeron nada acerca de Edward.

-Isabella, vámonos, este barco esta llevándose las mujeres y niños - me arrastraba mi madre a donde se suponía que debíamos embarcar

-No! Edward no me voy sin ti – le dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos donde mi madre al ver que no cedía se subía al barco

-Por favor Isabella – decía Mike ¿rogando? – anda, ponte esta chaqueta y súbete amor

-No! Edward?

-Estaré bien – me dijo tranquilamente

-No te preocupes, tomaremos el siguiente barco – dijo Mike con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina

-Si ves? Anda Isabella súbete – mi madre me halo y con ayuda de Mike y Edward me subí, mientras el bote iba bajando observe a Edward y mi corazón se comprimió, no me importaba si moría acá mismo con tal de estar a su lado en todo el trayectoria, entonces lo decidí:

-Edward! Grite mientras me arrojaba a el balcón que se asomaba de un nivel

-Isabella! – grito mi madre pero yo ya había saltado, para mi fortuna unos cuantos pasajeros me ayudaron a subirme y Salí corriendo directo a buscar a Edward, quien estaba junto con Mike y me abrazo fuertemente al verme

-Bella! Por qué? Estas poniendo en riesgo tu vida.

-Eso no importa, si tú no estás con migo. ya nada me importa entonces.

-Malditos – dijo furioso Mike y Edward me dijo que corriéramos, antes de que yo lograra huir Mike me sujeto fuertemente del brazo – tú no te vas desgraciada perra

-Suéltala!

-Suéltame! – dijimos al unísono, Edward le dirigió una mirada amenazante y yo opte por hacer la cosa más vulgar en mi vida; le escupí la cara y Edward me tomo y los dos salimos corriendo lo más rápido posible

-Por acá! – me grito mientras bajábamos de nivel a uno que ya tenía un poco de agua y sentimos unos disparos que cuando vimos provenían de Mike

-Mueran malditos! – fue lo que atino a decir mientras dirigía varias balas "nuestra dirección". Afortunadamente por su cobardía le temblaban las manos y la velocidad de Edward nos permitió huir lejos de los disparos a donde Mike ya no nos alcanzara, pero a un costo, el camino de regreso se inundo y tuvimos que correr para no ahogarnos.

Alcanzamos a llegar a lo que sería un corredor en las habitaciones que daba a una salida principal, escuchamos un llanto y cuando buscamos de donde provenía vimos un pequeño e indefenso niño llorando.

-Mi padre, no lo encuentro – decía entre sollozos

-Pobrecito – me sentí mal de imaginar que le hubiera podido pasar al pobre hombre

-Vamos, te llevaremos con nosotros a salvo y ya verás que encontraremos a tu padre – le apaciguo Edward y nos dirigimos a la puerta inicial, de un pasadizo conectado al principal salió un hombre quien por la velocidad con la que se acerco al pequeño debía ser su padre.

-Desgraciados! Que querían con él, suéltenlo!

-Espere nosotros solo tratábamos de ayudar

-Bella, no – me dijo suavemente. el señor corrió con el niño hacia la puerta principal en lo que vimos que estaba ejerciendo demasiada presión el agua y que pronto cedería.

-Espere! No! – gritamos los dos tratando de advertirle

-No se acerquen! – nos grito y se encamino a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiéramos acercarnos, la puerta se abrió llevándoselo junto con su hijo y Edward me arrastro para que corriéramos y la corriente no nos atrapara, llegamos a un lugar seguro

-No puede ser – dije sollozando

-Es una lástima, pobre niño – dijo y luego se callo, me miro y se dirigió de nuevo – de prisa! Una salida! – me arrastro corriendo a una reja en la que un sujeto había acabado de cerrar

-Espere! Por favor! – grite desesperada

-Si, ahora les abro – el sujeto estaba más que nervioso por el agua que subía rápidamente y le temblaban las manos, tanto así que dejo caer las llaves en el agua y al no encontrarlas rápidamente nos dirigió una mirada de arrepentimiento – lo siento. – y salió corriendo

-Que! No! – grite, estaba desesperada, más que asustada, al agua ya estaba pasándonos de las rodillas y subía demasiado rápido. Acaso esto era el final? Ya sé que dije que no tenía miedo pero cuando la muerte esta tan cerca y lo sabes tu corazón latía rápido y deseabas estar a salvo.

-Bella tranquila, buscare la llave –dijo y se sumergió por casi un minuto, el agua ya nos estaba pasando y teníamos que hacer flote en lo que Edward salió – demonios! Quédate ahí! – _**adonde quieres que me quede genio? **_Pero le hice caso a pesar de mi "optimismo" y salió con la llave antes de abrir ágilmente y halarme de nuevo – apurémonos!

Salimos corriendo y en el otro nivel nos encontramos con una gran cantidad de personas de la tercera clase llorando y maldiciendo pegados de otra maldita puerta

-Que sucede? – pregunto Edward y fue Peter quien salió

-Estamos atrapados, no hay nada que pueda hacer y Charlotte está muy asustada

-Estas bien Charlotte? – la sostuve de sus brazos y su mirada era sombría y su piel fría, me dedico una mueca

-Podría estar mejor

-Vamos salgamos de este lugar! – dijo Edward y entre el, Peter y otros hombres arrancaron una silla y entendí lo que planeaban

-Aun lado! – grite y las personas se alejaron de la puerta, tome a Charlotte y la aleje tratando de protegerla y después de unos tres intentos la reja cayo y todos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones

-Los veo luego! – grito Peter llevándose consigo a rastras a una Charlotte quien se despedía de la mano

-Vámonos bella! – dijo Edward sacándome de mi ensoñación y arrastrándome a los botes de salvaje.

-Como que se han acabado? Si se supone que habían cientos de barcos con capacidad de 70 personas? – le gritaba un sujeto a un encargado de la seguridad

-Lo siento, no nos podíamos arriesgar y decidimos subirlo solo con 50 cada uno como máximo

-Esta diciendo que no hay oportunidad? – interrumpimos Edward y yo acercándonos al sitio

-No hay mas barcos, tomen – dijo entregándonos dos salvavidas- están a su suerte. Eso no podía ser

-Vamos bella. Debe haber otro bote – seguimos caminando y buscando sin ningún resultado, ya todos habían partido.

_**April 15, 1912. 12: 45 A.M**_

Continuábamos caminando sin ninguna razón, hasta que sentimos que el barco se estaba estremeciendo de nuevo.

-Ahora qué? – pregunte nerviosa , entendía que ya todo estaba mal y que habían pocas posibilidades

-No puede ser! Por qué no tomaste el bote de salvación? – estaba frustrado, se sostenía el puente de la nariz y me miraba con una sonrisa oscura, sus ojos parecían negros y respiraba tratando de calmarse

-Sabes que no me hubiera ido de ese sitio sin ti!, no me importa si muero, prefiero eso que haberte dejado solo!.

-Yo hubiera estado bien! – me grito los dos estábamos ahora enojados

-Eso no lo sabes! Edward por qué no entiendes que no me podría ir, no sin ti!

-Pero lo que importaba eras tú!

-No pude, no puedo, no si tu no me acompañas…. – dije con la voz bajita, en forma de sollozo – ahora eres alguien muy especial para mí, aunque suene egoísta no lo hice solo por ti, lo hice por mi

-A que te refieres? – ahora el estaba tranquilo

-Eres la única persona con la que puedo contar, eres mi primer amigo, mi primer confidente, la persona que me infundio confianza y me ha dado el impulso de continuar con tigo, si no te hubiera conocido igual ya hubiera muerto a causa de ahogamiento , así que lo que pasa ahora es algo a lo que no le debo temer

-No digas eso, por favor…. – sus palabras eran suplicas, estaba muy triste, parecía culpa

-Perdóname pero no te lo digo para que te sientas culpable sino orgulloso por haberme traído hasta acá- el me miraba confundido – prefiero mil veces morir ahora habiéndote conocido que haberme suicidado ese día, entiendo que si no te hubiera conocido hubiera muerto de infelicidad, de egoísmo, solo pensando en que mi vida no podía empeorar, y luego llegaste tu, me mostraste que no sufro en comparación de otras personas, que mis problemas por los que tanto lloro son algo que otras personas anhelarían con tal de no tener la vida que llevan, me enseñaste a no rendirme y a seguir adelante aun sintiéndome abatida, tengo que agradecerte Edward Swan porque me enseñaste el significado de la vida y me diste razones para ser feliz – tome su mejilla y vi sus ojos brillosos – gracias a eso te garantizo que prefiero morir ahora que ye he conocido y he entendido que siempre habrá alguien para ti, no lo olvides por favor, no estoy tampoco arrepentida de no haberme quedado en el barco y salvarme porque estoy a tu lado, enfrentando mis miedos, siendo valiente y sabiendo que sin importar que, todo estará bien, gracias por mostrarme el primer amor.

-Bella… – sujeto mi mano fuertemente y la beso – gracias, aunque no lo creas fuiste tú quien me ha enseñado demasiado – me agarro fuertemente y me miro a los ojos – no te resignes tontita, te prometo que te sacare de este lugar a salvo y llevaras una vida normal.

-Confió en ti – dije dándole una sincera sonrisa y caminando hasta que sentimos un fuerte golpe y el barco se movió estruendosamente

_**1:37 A.M**_

-Se está hundiendo! – oí gritar y el barco comenzó a ladearse, Edward me sujeto por el brazo por enésima vez y me guio corriendo.

Nos acercamos a la borda con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y nos sujetamos de los barandales, empezamos a sentir el temblor más fuerte aun y me di cuenta de que el barco se inclinaba rápidamente y nos arrastraría cuesta abajo. Empecé a sostenerme fuertemente del barandal y Edward tuvo la maravillosa idea de sostenerme y hacerme poner del lado fuera de la borda, por lo que cuando el barco comenzó a hundirse, mi peso se quedaba contra el barandal y no caí; no caí pero vi a las personas caer frente a mí: corrían, intentando sostenerse de algo inútilmente, un pobre hombre intentaba sostenerse de una mesa, cuando no pudo mas, se soltó su agarre y su cuerpo golpeo una hélice partiéndose en dos

-Dios mío! – exclame, asustada por el hecho que acababa de ocurrir, fue traumático. Por decir lo menos pero Edward estaba allí, sujetándome y haciéndome sentir segura. Por un instante pensé que iba a vivir para siempre.

_**2:00 A.M**_

El barco seguía inclinándose, lento pero seguro, mire a mi lado y una pobre mujer se sostenía de mi lado opuesto de la baranda, no pude evitar verla a los ojos, solo se reflejaba miedo, puro y vivo miedo. Mi mirada se desvío un poco al bulto que llevaba en sus brazos, un bebe, trataba inútilmente protegerlo, me miraba en forma de suplica y desee poder cambiar lugares con ella o por lo menos tomar su bebe y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que yo lo salvaría, pero mis deseos fueron opacados por la voz de él.

-Sostente lo más fuerte que puedas…

Todos gritamos, el barco a gran velocidad empezó a colapsar y rápidamente comenzó a descender, Edward y yo nos sostuvimos fuertemente, mientras veía que las personas caían y pocas se sostenían del barandal, alcance a ver a mi lado a un chef que se había puesto en la misma posición de nosotros, le vi sus ojos y me di cuenta del temor que yo podía reflejar.

El barco nos arrastrara abajo, necesito que tomes mucho aire cuando te diga y nades como nunca lo has hecho – asentí – está bien….. ¡ahora!

Tome aire y nos arrojamos al agua, sentí el tremendo frio lastimando cada uno de mis músculos y es que no eran mil cuchillos, sino la suma de estos y miles de agujas, navajas y cualquier objeto punzante que pudiera imaginar, el dolor era tremendo y mas con el fuerte movimiento de mis pies al intentar salir a la superficie, afortunadamente tenía el chaleco salvavidas que me ayudo a salir a flote, pero el panorama era simplemente devastador, lo que quedaba del barco ya no estaba, solo se veía mar y muerte, solo podía escuchar el sonido del llanto y de las olas y solo se sentía el frio inmenso que me vi obligada a ignorar. Ya eso no me importaba.

_**2:20 A.M…. hundimiento del titanic.**_

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Por qué no lo veo? Mientras nadaba solo podía hacerme esas preguntas y esperar que la respuesta fuera buena, por la fuerza del impacto y la presión del agua nos habíamos separado.

-Edward! Edward! – era lo único que podía decir, hasta que un pobre hombre se sujeto de mi para mantenerse a flote pero me mantenía bajo el agua, siempre supe que el peor método de evitar ahogarse era la intranquilidad, pero este sujeto al parecer nunca lo había escuchado antes, por lo que me hundía y yo con un sobrehumano esfuerzo trataba de salir a tomar aire.

-Suéltala! - Grito Edward saliendo de la nada y propinándole un puñetazo sonoro, el tipo se alejo y Edward me sostuvo fuertemente – estas bien?

-Si, ahora lo estoy gracias a ti. – dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, tenía un poco esperanza de sobrevivir – y los botes de salvamiento? Acaso no hay? – después de todo la política de niños y mujeres primero no me había parecido muy inteligente y no dudaría que no se importaran por los que quedaron en el barco, quizás suponiendo que no sobrevivieron.

-Entiende, es solo que como el barco se hundió, para que no los arrastrara tuvieron que alejarse para estar preparados y venir por nosotros – me dio una suave y tranquilizadora mirada – todo va a estar bien.

-Gracias

-Vamos, alejémonos y consigamos en que flotar. – nos fuimos nadando y lo único que pudimos encontrar fue una gran tabla en la que nos intentamos subir, pero esta "balsa" se ladeaba cuando los dos nos subíamos, indicando que no podía con el peso de ambos.

-Sube tu – fueron las palabras que me dirigió, yo lo mire y vi que no me la dejaría fácil – yo estaré bien, súbete – me subí y sentí el viento golpearme, era aterradoramente frio, pero aun así mucho menos incomodo que el punzón del agua.

-Edward…. – dije después de un momento y me voltee a tomarle las manos

-Estoy aquí, con tigo

-Que nos va a pasar… - dije ahogando un sollozo, no quería romperme a llorar a su lado. ¿y que si decidieran no volver por nosotros?

-Ellos vendrán – me dirigió una cálida sonrisa – han de estar haciendo espacio para los sobrevivientes

-Ya casi no queda nadie – dije triste mirando a mi alrededor la multitud de muertos – que tal si no regresan

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo, ahora si no es mucho pedir, te ruego que me hagas una promesa tu también

-Lo que sea – estaba que lloraba, esto no podía ser, estaba más cerca de la muerte como lo que siempre soñé, pero por primera vez, temía separarme de el

-Prométeme que vivirás tu vida, que cumplirás todas tus metas e ilusiones y que siempre lucharas por defender tus ideales

-No digas eso… - mi corazón estaba destrozado, ¿acaso había perdido la fe? – si tu mueres… yo…

-Si se da el caso de que yo muera, prométeme que vivirás por los dos, que cumplirás todos tus sueños y metas y los míos, prométeme que serás fuerte y lucharas hasta el último minuto por tu vida, que montaras a caballo al estilo americano o que viajaras en tren como una vaga mundos hasta encontrar el lugar que ames y que veas que será tu hogar para siempre

-No digas eso, estaremos bien, los dos

-Lo sé, el rescate ya ha de venir, pero prométemelo, por favor

-Está bien, te lo prometo. – el me tomo la mano

-Ahora cuéntame más de lo que pasara cuando salgamos de este barco

-Siempre quise conocer la nieve – deje feliz de imaginarme un futuro juntos, el se rio – quiero hacer deporte en la nieve, sentir el frio en mi piel aunque no me agrade mucho – el rio – quiero casarme de blanco, con un largo vestido, aun así una simple ceremonia que me recuerde que esa es la vida que siempre desee, ver a mi esposo a los ojos y saber que no me equivoque, tener muchos hijos y una vida prospera para ver a mis nietos y recordarles a cada uno que el dinero no lo es todo, que lo más simple puede llegar a ser más hermoso. Lo que más deseo es cantarles cada noche, darles una hermosa canción de cuna y saber que yo los amo como nunca nadie lo hará – la simple idea me ilumino la mirada y mi mano se movió suavemente

-Cántame – me lo dijo y asentí, me acosté en la balsa mirando hacia el estrellado cielo, todo iba a estar bien

_Cada vez que yo me voy_

_Llevo a un lado de mi piel_

_Tus fotografías, para verlas cada vez_

_Que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón _

_Y yo no tengo remedio más… que amarte eh_

_Y en la distancia te puedo ver_

_Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver_

_Y en las estrellas, tus ojos ven_

_Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver… * _

Estaba concentrada cuando sentí que mi mirada se ilumino con una luz, estaba congelándome cuando decidí mirarlo, su mirada estaba allí pero había algo que no me encajaba

-Edward? – dije agarrando y mirándolo – Edward. Es la ayuda – pero su mirada no se movía ni un milímetro, sus carmines eran ahora opacos, como el carbón.

-Edward! – moví sus manos fuertemente _**no no no! ¿Por qué a mí?, esto no puede estarme sucediendo –**_ Edward…. – mi voz fue un susurro que se quebró al final, me dolía, no lo creía, estaba ahora segura al ver su cuello quieto y el hielo colgando por su piel, estaba hipotérmico, había muerto congelado. Ya todo había terminado. La luz me ilumino suavemente seguido de unos gritos _hay alguien con vida? _Me di cuenta de que se irían y se me desvaneció la esperanza

-No se vayan – dije suavemente – vuelvan – dije más fuerte, no entendí pero algo me guio a hacerlo – Vuelvan! – intente hacerme oír pero lo supe, si no me hacia escuchar, se irían y me dejarían, mire el silbato de un congelado tripulante – vuelvan! – intente de nuevo y decidí enfrentarme a lo que menos quería

-Te lo prometí,- dije tomando su mano en la mía – prometí que lucharía por sobrevivir y lo hare – lo pensé un segundo y lo hice – perdóname – solté su agarre de mi mano y se hundió rápidamente, mire un poco su figura antes de soltar una lagrima – te amo.

De repente lo recordé, estaban muy lejos de mi y debía actuar antes de que no me escucharan, de que fuera demasiado tarde

-Vuelvan! Vuelvan! – gritaba mientras nadaba en el frio pacifico solo para convencerme a mi misma de que seguía viva. Antes de tomar el silbato, me di cuenta de que era la única que aun sobrevivía en al agua, decidí poner a sonar el silbato. Intentaba e intentaba y cuando estaba a punto de desistir me ilumino la luz y me vieron, estaba a salvo.

Es una suerte que hayamos llegado a tiempo señorita – me decía un salvavidas mientras me sacaba y me ponía una manta, - pronto llegara el barco de salvación.

Alrededor de las 6 de la mañana apareció el gran Titán que nos saco del agua, pocas personas sobrevivimos y fui llevada a la tercera clase, me dieron unas mantas y me facilitaron alimento, estaba libre como lo había deseado, pero al peor costo, la posible muerte de mi madre y Mike y la muerte de Edward, entre en una especie de sonambulismo, en la que mi cuerpo estaba ahí y nadie había muerto, era feliz y este vacío de mi cuerpo era inexistente y me encontraba al lado de mis seres queridos en un hermoso rosal, cuidando mi jardín y viendo a los niños correr con el perro. El sonido del claxon me regreso a tiempo para ver a Mike, el no me vio y me oculte en mi velo para que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia. ¿Qué hacia ese degenerado aquí?

-Isabella cullen señorita, ¿está segura que nadie se ha presentado por ese nombre? - ¿así que preguntaba por mi? Está bien, siempre supe de su obsesión pero por mi suerte no me quise presentar para que todos me vieran muerta y poder ser alguien nuevo, el Isabella solo me recordaba el sufrimiento y el amor que había pasado en ese barco…

-No señor nadie con ese nombre…

-Muchas gracias, por favor avíseme si la encuentra

-Como quiera….

Y si iba a volverme alguien nueva, debía poner esos sentimientos atrás, debía entender que yo ya no sería la misma y que recordar a Edward solo me impediría seguir adelante.

-Su nombre señorita? – me pregunto un joven que se encargaba del papeleo, estaba viendo fijamente la estatua de la libertad y mi sonrisa se ensancho

-Marie… - era una persona nueva y me encargaría de vivir una nueva vida sin importar nada – Marie Swan…

-Bueno señorita Swan, bienvenida a Nueva York – mi sonrisa se ensancho y el joven se fue, me metí la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta que Mike me había dado y me sorprendí al encontrarme con el corazón del océano, era libre y este sería un pequeño recordatorio de lo que viví antes de ser una persona nueva, lo volví a guardar y mire la estatua de la libertad, llovía, pero me sentía feliz, me sonreí por fin, entendiendo lo que pasaba, no lo volvería a ver pero honraría su memoria de una bonita manera, hare mi vida y seré libre, pero siempre recordare ese momento que me cambio todo, ese hermoso sentimiento y esa emoción de estar viva, no lo desaprovechare mas..

-Marie Swan… - dije sonriendo y poniendo mi cara a la lluvia – … me gusta

Porque este no era el fin, porque nada se podía cambiar y yo sería feliz, porque me encargaría de vivir mi vida como se lo prometí, porque lo amaba y aunque lo deje ir no lo olvidaría, porque este era solo el comienzo de algo mas…

Fin…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Bueno como les pareció?, lo iba a dividir en dos pero me pareció de mal gusto hacerlas esperar y subir este capítulo en dos cortos. Entiendo que me odien por este final, pero así fue en el titanic y así será en mi historia. No me abandonen por favor, no aun, la próxima semana les subiré un capítulo especial y la que sigue el epilogo, eso quiere decir que este no es todo el final y antes de que hagan preguntas o comentarios específicos termínense de leer estas dos explicaciones que les ofreceré y si no se quedan ya satisfechas entonces háganmelo saber u ódienme, pero no dejen de comentar.<strong>

**Entonces ya saben, tenemos cita en la próxima semana.**

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL, no lo olviden.**

**Bueno entonces, nos estamos leyendo! (Si no me odian)**

*** me gusta la cancion y entiendo que no es acorde con la epoca pero me parecio bonita para la ocasion (fotografia de juanes FT Nelly furtado)**


	16. Edward

**Capítulo especial del twitanic:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes le pertenecen a la querida Meyer y la trama de hoy es solo mía (la de hoy, aun comparto guion con Cameron)**

**Bueno, gracias por llegar hasta acá y seguir leyéndome, hoy entenderán muchas cosas y la semana que viene todo acabara. Lamento el final de Edward, pero será por una buena causa.**

**Lean y comenten así sean amenazas de muerte.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 15<strong>_

_**Edward.**_

_12 de abril de 1912, aun recuerdo esa fecha y me siento terriblemente triste por lo acontecido, mi madre desafortunadamente dejo de acompa__ñarme ese día, a pesar de que siempre estuvo ausente. De un barco de más de dos mil personas, solo salvaron a 700, yo entre esa poca cantidad, siempre me había considerado desafortunada, pero ese día me di cuenta de que era la persona más afortunada, pues fue gracias a que lo conocí, que fui feliz como nunca había creído que me hubiera podido pasar, aun recuerdo su sonrisa burlona cuando decía cosas tontas, o su cara cuando comía algún alimento extraño, el siempre estará en mis recuerdos como la persona que me cambio la vida._

_Mi llegada a Nueva York fue un poco nostálgica, a pesar de que estaba extasiada aun mi corazón no se había recuperado del todo de su perdida, mas sin embargo me mostré fuerte y viví por su recuerdo, por sus deseos, y por la ansiedad de vivir que llevaba oprimida por 17 años._

_Me encamine a la superficie alegremente y sentí la brisa de la nueva tierra golpearme, se sentía excitante y asfixiante._

_Un muy amable joven me permitió ayudarle en los trabajos manuales en los que trabajaba a cambio de permitirme vivir en la habitación en la que se hospedaba, se llamaba Owen, se podría decir que fue mi rayito de luz en esos momentos, fue gracias a él que empecé a ver lo que era el trabajo y la recompensa por este, me cansaba, pero siempre me sentí orgullosa de mi misma por haber logrado un día mas y soportar la pena; Owen sabia lo del accidente y entendía mi dificultad para hablar de ello por lo que nunca me pregunto, nos hicimos grandes amigos y él comenzó a apoyarme, era increíble como a su lado el dolor parecía olvidado y empezaba a tener un vida normal, estaba empezando a tener una vida normal y el fantasma de Edward solo me visitaba en las pesadillas, cuando un muy preocupado Owen me despertaba y me consolaba, aun recuerdo sus palabras…_

_-Marie! Por favor despierta, aquí estoy, a tu lado, todo estará bien _

_Me abrazaba cada noche y eso siempre me reconfortaba_

_-De nuevo con las pesadillas?_

_-Lo siento – hipaba – es solo que no lo puedo olvidar, perdóname_

_-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo, vete a dormir_

_-Yo…. quiero…._

_-Lo sé, cuando estés preparada me lo dirás._

_Siempre había sido así desde el principio, el había respetado totalmente mi privacidad y yo siempre se lo había agradecido, pero últimamente sentía que iba confiando en él y que debía saberlo, ya nos habíamos sentado a hablar de nuestras vidas en varias ocasiones y le había contado todo emitiendo "eso" que me hacia tener pesadillas , había decidido que algún día de lo contaría y mas sabiendo que era la única persona que me lograba hacer sentir viva, pero él era listo, sabía que no estaba preparada y siempre me interrumpía diciéndome que me entendía y entendería que cuando yo quisiera y estuviera lista, se lo permitiría._

_Cuando yo ya tenía mis 20, Owen rondaba los 25, a pesar de que era joven, era extremadamente trabajador y una gran persona, nunca había conocido a alguien tan trabajador y responsable como él, ni a alguien tan agradecido y desinteresado para permitirme vivir solo con la poca ayuda que le prestaba, de cualquier manera no podía evitar sentirme culpable con él, no le aportaba mucha ayuda económica y no le era del todo sincera, sentía que le escondía parte de mi cuando él me lo daba todo y ni la verdad me pedía a cambio. Una día decidí pasarme por un bazar y pedirle a una anciana que me permitiera ayudarla por un poco de comida, al principio desconfió pero acepto a rega__ñadientes, trabaje toda mi tarde libre y al llegar me esmere totalmente en hacerle una deliciosa cena con vino y todo el protocolo, por suerte aun tenía algo de las joyas que había vendido por una jugosa cantidad y con una sonrisa en mi rostro los guarde en un sobre. Pronto seguiría mi destino._

_-Marie. Sucede algo? Me pareces un poco nerviosa_

_-Siéntate, por favor – obedeció y se sentó en la mesa hasta que llego con la cena_

_-Sabes que no era necesario, no tienes que cocinar para mí y…._

_-No te preocupes, ahora cállate, come y luego me escuchas – el no pudo más que reírse con mis exigencias y comimos la cena en un cómodo silencio_

_-Bueno, he terminado, déjame por favor recoger los platos – se paro aun divertido_

_-No es necesario – dije también sonriente - yo lo hare, es trabajo de mujer sabias?_

_-No estoy de acuerdo, el día que tenga una hermosa esposa le diré que ella también tiene derecho a descansar y a tomarse su tiempo, anda prepárate para lo que me tengas que decir mientras lavo los platos_

_-Tu siempre tan instintivo_

_-Aprende eso de mi nena – me gui__ño un ojo y yo me sentí agradecida por su amistad. El agujero de Edward dolía, pero a su lado me tranquilizaba. El me calmaba._

_Estaba decidida a contarle todo, era lo mínimo que debía hacer para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí, y no sentirme culpable por mi decisión, el llego y se sentó y espero a que yo hablara._

_-Yo estuve en el Titanic – recuerdo que le dije con voz dudosa y mis manos me temblaban, tenía que sacar ese dolor, pero recordarlo solo me hería, el nunca me interrumpió y me permitió terminar mi monologo – conoces mi historia antes de ello, mi relación con mi madre, el distanciamiento de mi padre y mi compromiso con el famoso Mike. Bueno, en el barco conocí a una persona, Edward S… Edward, el fue la persona que me guio y me ense__ño la importancia de la vida; me salvo de suicidarme el primer día del barco – el me miro pero no me dijo nada – gracias a esa persona fue que entendí que no era feliz ni evitaría mi dolor suicidándome, me alentó a seguir adelante y volverme fuerte, me mostro que solo hay una vida y que es demasiado corta para desaprovecharla, mi experiencia con la muerte me lo confirmo, ahora lo entiendo bien. – se hizo un silencio, yo esperaba que se enojara o que me dijera algo, pero nada, solo silencio y una serena mirada, indicándome que debía continuar y que no me detendría el hilo de la conversación – me enamore, supongo que ya lo habías deducido antes por lo que no te ha sorprendido…. – suspire – nunca lo bese, nunca le dije que lo quería o el a mi pero lo ame, en esos pocos días me enamore, tal vez una aventura inocente, un impulso de adolescente, las hormonas junto con la sensación de bienestar? No se pero solo sé que fue mi primer amor y que nunca lo olvidare. El me hizo prometerle que seguiría con mi vida y sería feliz. Que cumpliría todas mis metas – allí estaba la cuestión, suspire había llegado al grano – te digo esto porque deseo que supieras esa parte de mi vida y que sepas entender mis razones de por qué lo hago_

_-Te vas – dijo el suavemente dándome una cálida mirada_

_-Como siempre tan suspicaz_

_-Eres muy transparente Marie_

_-Si, ya me lo habían dicho._

_-Como piensas hacerlo?_

_-Tengo algo ahorrado, como no has querido recibirme dinero de las joyas entonces lo usare para viajar y cumplir mis metas_

_-No tienes que hacerlo, espérame un poco, déjame ahorrar y yo me encargo de los gastos, no menosprecies tu dinero ni lo uses en un deseo que te puedo cumplir, déjame hacerlo_

_-Lo siento, pero agradezco tu oferta. No te preocupes por mí, pero debes entenderme, la vida es muy corta y no sé si pueda morir ma__ñana, he retrasado esto por 3 años pero ya no puedo más, déjame valerme por mi misma que es uno de mis sueños, junto con el viajar y conocer muchos sitios._

_-Lo entiendo. Cuando partirás?_

_-Ma__ñana_

_-Que tan pronto?_

_-No tengo tiempo que perder, confió en que me entiendes_

_-Totalmente. Entonces te llevare temprano a la estación de trenes_

_-Espero que esto no sea un adiós_

_-No lo es, será un hasta pronto. – nos sumergimos en un amable abrazo_

_Esa ma__ñana temprano partí, me la lleve un par de años viajando y conociendo, después de 5 años llegue a la cuidad de Washington y gracias a un contrato tenía un pequeño trabajo como cantante de gira que me había llevado a donde estaba. Desde la despedida de New York y la charla con Owen en donde me había dicho que las pesadillas no eran justificadas, que debía entender lo bueno que había pasado con él y no recordar lo triste, había podido soñar pacíficamente por primera vez, recordando más que nada cuando se giraba en el reloj gigante para tomar mi mano y decirme que todo iba a estar bien, desde eso era más feliz que nunca y había superado su pérdida teniéndolo como un grato recuerdo. No pretendía olvidarlo, ni lo he olvidado, porque eso no va a pasar, el me dio la vida y me la quito o por lo menos eso había pensado, que nunca me iba a enamorar o por lo menos hasta que lo vi:_

_La canción me había salido genial, no quería ser una cantante famosa ni menos por lo que había rechazado a un par de managers que se me habían acercado, lo único que me tenía acá era el deseo de supervivencia y nada más. Estaba tranquilamente sentada en el camerino cuando tocaron la puerta_

_-Pase – dije cepillándome el cabello y quitándome el poco maquillaje_

_-Lo hizo muy bien se__ñorita – me sentí muy alegre por ese comentario_

_-Muchas gracias caballero, pero ¿que lo trae por estos lados_?

_-Escuche que usted era una gran cantante y quería comprobar lo maravillosa que sonaba_

_-Pero si ha de saber usted que yo no soy muy famosa, por lo que es extra__ño que hayan hablado así de mi – ese sujeto me miraba armoniosamente, con una tranquilidad que me parecía más que conocida y una socarrona sonrisa que me recordó hace 8 años sin ningún remordimiento. Me recordó toda la ayuda que recibí por su parte ese año__ – dígame quien es usted y que planea_

_-Soy un acosador – eso me hizo reír, su mirada era seria por lo que decidí escuchar _

_-Debo llamar a seguridad? – dije entre asustada y fuerte, siempre seria fuerte_

_-No lo creo, vamos Marie, ¿en serio olvidas así de fácil? – se dejo salir de su fachada claramente irritado_

_-Oh vamos Owen, no me digas que te creíste lo de damisela asustadiza_

_-Confías demasiado en la gente, no te lo habían dicho? _

_-cientos de veces, no tienes idea – dije recordando a Edward. _

_-Entonces toma el consejo sabiamente_

_-Está bien, anda espérame y caminaremos en un momento vale?_

_-5 minutos. – yo me reí y el salió, me vestí cómodamente y nos fuimos al parque a pasear_

_-Entonces ¿qué te trae a Washington?_

_-He venido a visitarte_

_-Después de 5 a__ños?_

_-Bueno como vi que tu no me visitabas_…..

_-Lo siento, creí que me habías olvidado ya_

_-No seas tonta, alguien como tú no se olvida fácilmente_

_-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, no he podido olvidarte ni en 5 a__ños_

_-Eso es bueno, al menos se que hice algo bueno_

_-Fuiste mi primer y único amigo en 8 años_

_-Entonces estás sola?_

_-Así es, aun vivo mi sueño_

_-Como cantante? – dijo risueño_

_-No tonto, viajando_

_-Aun no terminas?_

_-No lo sé, aun no he encontrado oportunidad de asentarme…- nos quedamos en un largo silencio_

_-Marie… no he venido solo a visitarte, tengo otras intenciones en mente_

_-En serio y cuáles son?_

_-Pienso casarme – eso me hizo sentir un poco triste, siempre me había imaginado que había hecho su vida, pero al verlo sentí la esperanza de reconectarnos y volver a ser como antes y dudo que con una celosa mujer de por lado se me permita_

_-Ah, pero si eso es bueno – dijo con fingido entusiasmo – quien es la afortunada?_

_-Bueno aun no estoy seguro?_

_-Eh?_

_-Aun no se lo he pedido_

_-Y qué esperas?_

_-Que me diga su nombre_

_-No sabes si quiera su nombre? Pero de quien te enamoraste? _

_-Dímelo tu, contesta sola esas preguntas_

_-A que te refieres?_

_-Marie, siempre te ame y lo sigo haciendo, ese día te deje ir para que tuvieras tiempo pero espero que sea suficiente, por más de 5 a__ños espere que fuera el momento o que te salieras de mi mente, pero la segunda opción fue imposible. Me he lamentado por no decirte que te amaba en ese entonces, pero ya madure, entiendo todo y estoy seguro de que me dirás la verdad sin importar cuánto hiera. Así que vayamos al grano ¿tú me amas?_

_-Yo.. debo admitir que siento algo muy fuerte por ti, pero no es justo porque no he olvidado a Edward._

_-No te pido que lo olvides, solo que me hagas un espacio por ahí, te prometo hacerte feliz y amada cada día. Pero no me casare con tigo si de verdad no me amas, así que dilo_

_-Si.._

_-Si qué?_

_-Si te daré ese espacio en mi corazón porque siempre ha sido tuyo, te amo y no puedo creer que me tarde tanto tiempo en darme cuenta_

_-Entonces, dime cuál es tu verdadero nombre_

_-Soy Isabella Cullen, pero eso ya quedo atrás, ahora me llamo Marie Swan_

_-Eso lo sé, no te puedo llamar de otra manera, así que Isabella - Marie, Cullen – Swan. ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?_

_-Por supuesto – dije riéndome por la mezcla de nombres y lo bese, sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica que me embargo y lo recordé, mis propias palabras_

_Cuando ames de verdad a alguien, esa persona te va a corresponder y hacer la persona más feliz._

_Porque así fue. El amor que tenia con Owen fue hermoso, nos correspondíamos y complementábamos y supe que ese sería mi verdadero y real amor, y que agradecería mucho estar a su lado lo que la vida me permitiera._

_Querida; no te imaginas la clase de persona que fue, me ayudo a localizar a Charlie para pedirle que me entregara en el altar y me consoló cuando me di cuenta de que había muerto en la Guerra, me case de casi 26 a__ños y cumplí otras de mis metas, tuve hermosos hijos y nietos que me embargaron de felicidad. Owen acepto la conservación del Swan como apellido de la familia a mi petición, que felicidad cuando nació tu abuelito y lo llame justo como su padre Owen y más aun cuando el primogénito se caso con tu abuelita para darle vida a Charlie, como llamaron a tu padre por mi petición, mi vida no pudo ser más prospera y no puedo estar menos que agradecida con ello._

_Por fin me establecí en el hermoso pueblito de Forks, en donde conocí la nieve y jugué los deportes que siempre me habían interesado, recuerdo que Susana me lo había mencionado antes por lo que cuando le rogué a Owen que nos quedáramos a vivir acá, el no tuvo problemas. Lástima, la pobre Susana también murió dejando a sus hijitos de la reserva solos, uno de ellos le puso a su hija el nombre en honor a la abuela, y la señora Sue incluso me entere que tiene una pequeña hijita._

_Oh, mi niña, no sé si te interese pero el pobre Mike se suicido en la crisis del 29 por una caída de la bolsa que lo dejo en la quiebra, cobarde, siempre importándole más el dinero que la vida humana. No pude saber nada de mi madre o de Peter y Charlotte, solo que murieron en el accidente pero no sé cómo ni si tuvieron esperanza de salvación._

_Hoy me encuentro aquí escribiéndote, narrándote los sucesos de mi vida que ninguno de mis sucesores ha sabido, hasta que tu llegues claro, al principio, ese 10 de abril, había deseado empezar un diario, narrando mis aventurillas con Edward, pero no me imagine que las cosas cambiaran así y que luego de tantos años me encontrara desempolvándolos y pasándolos en máquina de escribir, eso jovencita secretaria de tu padre me ayudo mucho._

_No sé que mas contarte, mi vida fue muy prospera, me siento en mi habitación viendo las fotos de todas mis metas y promesas que hice al lado de Edward, no te negare que lo extraño aun y que en ocasiones me imagino que hubiese pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero luego veo a tu abuelo y me doy cuenta de que no me arrepiento, no me malinterpretes, no me refiero a que estoy bien con la muerte de Edward, pero ni siquiera él me enamoro como tu abuelo, lo de Edward y yo no podía ser y yo no le creía hasta mucho después, el era listo y lo sabía, pero lo recuerdo y sé que lo ame, tal vez como una loca adolescente enamorada hormonal, pero lo ame a mi manera, tal vez no como el amor de mi vida pero robándose un pedazo de mi corazón, aun lo quiero y siempre lo querré, pero de la manera correcta._

_Ah! Ya lo recuerdo! No te he contado lo que paso con el medallón de Mike, el corazón del mar. Ahora que lo pienso no puedo evitar sentirme un poco arrogante creyendo que ese día el quería recuperarme, posiblemente solo deseaba pedirme ese objeto que me dejo en la chaqueta con la esperanza de no perder esa valiosa reliquia de miles de dólares. Yo lo tengo, o más bien lo tenía hasta hace un par de días. ¿Recuerdas al abuelo Owen? Pues, como bien sabrás las estadísticas dicen que las mujeres vivimos entre 5 y 7 años más que sus esposos por lo que tus conclusiones serán ciertas si te imaginas que al momento de escribir esto el ya no está en este mundo, de hecho partió no hace más de 3 años dejándome el peor dolor que he sentido en mi vida, nada lo ha comparado, a veces empiezo a creer que estoy destinada a nunca morir cuando veo que todos mis hombres se han ido antes que yo, pero luego me veo, las consecuencias de mi vejez y la enfermedad y recapacito sabiendo que pronto llegara mi momento, y no es que me quiera morir, es que Ancio ver a mi esposo en el otro mundo, ver de nuevo su mirada y cuidarlos mejor._

_No sé si tú me vayas a recordar, lo más seguro es que tu joven memoria no te dé para reconocerme, muy pronto tu madre va a darte a luz y no creo que te alcance a ver….. oh pero si soy una vieja descuidada, con tanto sentimentalismo no te conté lo del collar, tu abuelo, era un espíritu libre, y cuando arroje sus cenizas al mar, decidí eliminar mi otro pasado , arrojando fuertemente el collar a lo más profundo._

_Espero que no te enojes con migo por ello, sé que es muy caro y te podría dar una gran vida, pero toda mi vida he criado a mi familia con un amor por lo simple, bueno tu abuelo y yo los criamos así, por lo que espero que saques mis genes y entiendas que en la vida lo que menos importa es el dinero y los lujos._

_Esa es otra de las razones por las que te hago esta carta, mi vida ya está llegando a tu fin, y di mí mayor esmero llevando esas enseñanzas hacia tu padre, pero hasta este suceso he llegado, espero que con esto tu les muestres a tus hijos el amor por la vida y la lealtad, si no te creen muéstrales, ya estaré muerta y no me podrán juzgar, tal como tu tampoco. No se la muestres a tu padre o a alguien que me conoció si no es mucho pedir, para ellos seguiré siendo Marie, porque así me llamo e Isabella, solo les recordara que la vida no es fácil y que ellos no son el centro del mundo, nadie lo es. Se discreta y paciente, no termines de luchar por tus sueños y metas, confío en que para cuando leas esto seas una lista y bonita jovencita que me entienda y me tome el consejo a bien._

_Sabes? Cuando me entere que te esperaban, sentí una pequeña ilusión y una felicidad embriagante, tu madre me agrada pero a veces pienso que Charlie la esta oprimiendo, que ella es un espíritu libre, tal como espero que lo seas tú, ahora más me alegre cuando supe que eras mujer y entendí de donde venia esa ilusión, no sé cómo pero tu harás historia de alguna manera, y no sé si te sonara arrogante pero le pedí a tus padres que te llamaran Isabella sacando la excusa de que el viaje a Italia que tuve con Owen me había enamorado de ese nombre. No quiero que sea una represalia para ti, quiero que lo cargues para que en cierto modo luego de leer esto le cambies el significado histórico que ha traído el nombre para mi, que no creas que lo hice por reprimirte ni responsabilizarte de nada, sino para que me sientas a tu lado y me recuerdes como una luchadora, como una mujer que cambio su destino y que nunca se dará por vencida; lo único que me hizo más feliz fue que te pusieran mi segundo nombre: Isabella Marie Swan, que hermoso suena y espero que no te moleste el nombre ni mi arrogancia de nuevo porque para mí ese es el nombre de una luchadora._

_Hoy estoy acá en mi habitación, escribiendo este pequeño sermón para ti, espero que lo leas y lo aceptes y que nunca olvides quien eres de verdad, porque tú eres una Swan, pero en mi corazón algo me dices que eres una completa Cullen._

_Estoy segura de que esta no será la última vez que el apellido Cullen y el Swan se junten, tú simplemente marcaras la diferencia._

_Oye niña estamos en el siglo XX y tu seguramente lo leerás en el XXI, no olvides que la civilización está más avanzada y que las mujeres tenemos más derechos, no permitas que alguien como Mike te haga daño, tu familia siempre te apoyara y si te equivocas, no temas alejarlo, el divorcio aunque no debes tomarlo como el pan de cada día, es el nuevo tratado de libertad, que te hace saber que eres igual y que no te debes dejar oprimir por nada ni nadie. Siempre estaré con tigo, cuando sientas una brisita recuérdame allá arriba pequeña Isabella, protegiéndote y mandándote olas de amor, dando mi trasero muerto porque nada de lo que pase te cause daño_

_Siempre recuérdalo, no siempre todo será color de rosa no serás feliz eternamente o en cada momento, pero confío en que entenderás que todo tiene su razón de ser y que si te sientes afligida dolerá, pero es como debía ser y siempre estarás destinada a algo bueno, claro si tu eres buena._

_Bueno mi niña, va llegando mi hora de dormir y mi despedida final, ya te he recomendado mucho y espero que si sean buenos consejos, solo soy una vieja anciana cansada que te desea lo mejor en tu vida y se despide fieramente. Toda una salida dramática, no lo olvides, es parte de la familia jajaja._

_Bueno solo recuerda esto, no todos son príncipes azules y no todo se tornara Rosa para ti, entiéndelo y perdóname, dile a mis tataranietos que me perdonen por amar a alguien más que a su ancestro, pero que Edward siempre vivió en mi corazón y que nunca jamás lo olvide, aun lo amo, pero de la manera correcta._

_Aun espero encontrármelo allá arriba y darle las gracias, se que el encontró su propio ángel, a quien amar y que lo acompañara por la eternidad, esa mujer será afortunada por tener todo su amor y cariño y sé que ambos se amaran como a nadie, porque así es como lo veo, un ángel para otro ángel, y yo una pequeña mortal ha tenido la suerte de cruzarse con dos de ellos._

_Te deseo lo mejor y una prospera existencia, nunca olvides que tu familia esta para ti y que yo también aunque no me veas._

_El sueño me ha atrapado, me tengo que ir, gracias por haber leído esta carta, que he titulado Edward, porque no es una memoria solo para ti, si no que tengo la esperanza de que el antes de encontrarse con migo, si eso ha de suceder, entienda que cumplí mis sueños gracias a él y que esto es para él también, porque su retrato nunca se pudo alejar de mi, aun recuerdo esa ocasión, cuando tu abuelo era pequeño y yo sentí una presencia similar a la suya, como ese frio que el despedía que me hacía saber que estaba cerca, eso me hizo saber que el siempre estaría pendiente de mi, a mi lado, velando por mi bienestar, ahora es mi turno de velar por el suyo._

_Recuérdale a tu madre que es una gran persona y a Charlie mándale mis besos, esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto y arrivederchi_

_Cuídense mucho y recuerden que los amo._

_PD: ¿recuerdas la peineta de mi padre Charlie?, tu madre la ha usado en su boda, y me encantaría que si algún día llegases a dar ese gran paso se la pidas a tu padre._

_Con mucho cariño _

_Isabella Cullen, su diario personal, escrito por Marie Swan, abuela preocupada._

_10 de septiembre de 1987._

* * *

><p>Una lágrima traicionera recorre su mejilla, el diario de Isabella Cullen fue un regalo que le dio su madre esa mañana, alegando que tal vez eso la hiciera reconsiderar, pero no, de lo contrario se dio cuenta de que era su deber hacer a su madre feliz y quedarse un tiempo por su padre, después de todo Forks era el lugar de su difunta bisabuela.<p>

-Bella? Ya lo has pensado

-Así es, estoy segura

-Entonces, nos vamos? – dijo su madre entre feliz y triste – ya sabes que si quieres puedes volver

-Estoy más que segura

-Vámonos! Llegamos tarde, dijo el esposo de su madre. Ellas asintieron y subieron sus maletas (minúsculas) al auto

-Adiós Phoenix, dijo la joven antes de partir al aeropuerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció? Ámenme u ódienme, pero no olviden comentar, nos vemos la otra semana con el epilogo, si aun no me han abandonado.<strong>

**este capitulo lo llame Edward como simbolo de que Marie nunca pudo olvidarlo**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


	17. Epilogo: Te amare por siempre

**Este 15 de Abril de 2012, se cumplen 100 a****ños del descenso del Titanic.**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de Meyer la trama mitad mía mitad titanic**

**Todos los cuentos de hadas tienden a tener un final feliz, este no es un cuento de hadas. **

**Aun así tendrá una terminación que espero que sea satisfactoria para ustedes, con esto se aclaran espero todas las dudas que hayan tenido respecto a los personajes.**

**Les agradezco que hayan leído, agradezco más que me hayan puesto la historia en favoritos y que hayan pasado a mi lado en su desarrollo; esto no es una despedida, es un hasta pronto.**

**NOTA: en este último capítulo será narrado de manera omnisciente sin ningún POV en específico.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGO.<strong>

**TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE**

La eternamente joven mujer fue a visitar a su padre, como amaba estar al lado de Charlie para las ocasiones especiales, el olor a polvo era lo que más la identificaba con la idea.

Sue, quien ya era esposa de Charlie había insistido en invitar a los cullen a la cena de año nuevo aun sabiendo que ellos no comen.

Una pequeña renesmee ya era físicamente una mujer y ya Edward estaba mostrando cierto recelo del joven lobo por estar detrás de su hija. Charlie se reía con la ironía de ver a su yerno en la misma situación que había pasado el no hace sino 10 años; Alice revoloteaba dando brinquitos por toda la casa esperando el toque de las campanas, Emmett estaba jugando con el resto de la manada un juego de video, Rosalie estaba conversando con Carlisle y Esme acerca de lo lindo que era compartir en familia y Jasper simplemente estaba extasiado con la felicidad que lo rodeaba.

Bella se dirigió escalas arriba en donde se encontraba su antigua habitación, no es que extrañara mucho ser humana, es el hecho de saber que su padre si sentirá el paso del tiempo y no vivirá por siempre como lo hará ella, un aire de nostalgia la invadió y quiso recordar los tiempos en los que apenas y había llegado a Forks. Se acerco a desempolvar los viejos libros que Charlie se había negado a desechar siendo la única vez que tuvo una discusión con Sue, ya que ella afirmaba que esos libros estaban demasiado viejos, con una sonrisa en la cara tomo vio un libro que estaba oculto en el que era su armario, esa hermosa historia que había leído hacia ya 10 años, el mismo día que decidió venir a Forks, ese libro que era la mayor herencia familiar y que tristemente se dio cuenta que en la laguna de su otra vida al conocer a Edward cullen, olvido la historia que contenía oculto ese libro: _el diario de Isabella cullen._

-No recuerdo bien que dice este libro

-Quieres leerlo? Será rápido – Edward estaba a su lado y es que ya se había cansado de fulminar a Jacob con la mirada y de que su hija lo defendiera, además que extrañaba demasiado a su esposa

-Leámoslo juntos - y así la pareja se dio el plan de leer a velocidad vampírica, en un par de minutos los dos habían leído el lindo libro y se dieron cuenta de la verdad

-Edward? Tu?

-No sabía que Marie hubiera escrito un diario

-estabas enamorado de mi abuela?

-En realidad es abuela de Charlie, osea tu bisabuela

-Edward! Tu sabias que yo soy su nieta?

-No Bella no lo sabia

-Estaban enamorados! – bella estaba a punto de estallar con esa verdad que sabia pero que aun no se había dado por enterada, hasta ahora.

-Bella no paso así, yo me di cuenta de que tu abuela pensaba que me amaba pero en realidad solo pasaba tiempo a su lado porque me sentía calmado, algo en ella me quitaba el hambre

-Ella te calmaba? Genial yo solo pude ser un imán de vampiros – una risa contenida de Emmett y un bajo bufido de Jacob les recordó que tenían una familia súper dotada

-Bella tu tenias la sangre más dulce existente ni siquiera yo me podía resistir a tus encantos, aun no entiendo como fui tu primer vampiro – una sonrisa le salió a Bella

-Aun así te encariñaste con ella y la pintaste! Desnuda! – abajo Nessie que aunque no conocía a la señora Swan, ahora estaba estremecida y furiosa al imaginarse a su padre con otra quien no fuera su madre.

-No me malinterpretes, no hicimos nada, solo la pinte por amor al arte y para que ella viera que era hermosa y que yo la veía así que solo quería reforzar su autoestima. – la joven sabía que su esposo no le mentiría, ella sacaría toda la información posible a su marido pero entendía que no podía armarle una escena de celos después de 100 años del suceso y antes de su nacimiento y con su familia abajo, simplemente opto por aclarar las dudas que les interesarían a todos.

-Aun no entiendo algo. Ella pensaba que moriste congelado, porque no le contaste el secreto?

-Bella, aunque no me creas yo no estaba enamorado de ella, simplemente tenía un gran afecto y estaba agradecido así que decidí que ella pensara que había muerto en ese sitio sino hubiese sido peligroso para ella.

-Pero ella si te amaba – ella estaba sollozando, todos abajo excepto por Charlie y Sue podían escuchar la "charla" pero ni siquiera Carlisle que era el único que sabía de Marie estaba enterado de que era pariente de Bella y lógicamente nadie se atrevió a subir.

-Bella, ella no estaba enamorada de mí.

-Eso tu como lo sabes?

-Soy un lector de mentes, recuerdas?

-Podías leer su mente?

-Ella era especial como tú, pero no tenía un escudo de tu tipo por lo tanto aunque podía leer sus pensamientos más obvios me bloqueaba lo mas interior

-Porque dices entonces que ella no te amaba? Tu lo acabas de decir no podías leer su verdadero interior

-Bella te suplico que me escuches, ella una vez me dijo que cuando alguien me amara, yo daría mi vida por estar el resto de mis días a su lado, lógicamente ella creía que esa persona era ella, pero yo no me enamore de ella ya que me di cuenta que la esperaba algo mejor, alguien que la iba a amar con todo su corazón, tu abuela solo estaba agradecida porque le di la oportunidad de ser ella misma, de que la ayudaría a librarse de ese mundo que la hostigaba, en ese momento ella estaba cegada pero yo nunca lo dude y supe que lo que ella merecía era creerme muerto. Además recuerda que ella cita que me amo, pero que el conocer a tu bisabuelo le trajo la mayor felicidad. – bella decidió cambiar el tema aun incomoda por la idea

-Así que supuestamente moriste de hipotermia en el pacifico

-Le hice creer eso, pero siempre estuve al pendiente de que ella estuviera a salvo y cuando subió al barco, supe que estaría bien. La vigile todo el tiempo y cuando estuvo segura en tierra me di cuenta de que algún día regresaría con Carlisle

-Podrías haber sido mi abuelo – retomo la joven

-Técnicamente no – bella lo fulmino, era obvio que no necesitaba el humor de Edward – escúchame por favor, cuando conocí a tu abuela fue en mi época de Rebeldía, en esos años en los que la sangre de humanos era mi alimento por lo tanto era aun un novato en controlar mis instintos y deseos, cuando conocí a tu abuela me sentí especial pero no enamorado, sino aun lo estuviera no crees? – Bella asintió – mas sin embargo ella hizo mucho por mí primero me incito a volver con Carlisle, me llevo a pensar en esa persona que sería el ser más especial y esperarte a ti, además me acabo de dar cuenta que al casarse con tu bisabuelo, me regalo el regalo que jamás le podre agradecer en la vida: tu. Por eso simplemente el destino siempre fuiste tú, nadie más ocupo ni ocupara ese lugar. – Edward abrazo a Bella y nunca ni en sus 8 años de matrimonio dejo la costumbre de apoyarse en el pecho con el corazón silente de su amada – bella te amo.

-Yo también te amo, nunca te permitiré olvidarlo.

-Aunque pase el tiempo siempre será así – pero los celos de la joven aun no se habían aplacado

-Mi abuela olía bien?

-Nunca como tu

-Sabes Edward ahora que lo noto bien el diario dice que ella pensaba que esa no era la última vez que un Cullen y un Swan se encontrarían

-Siempre me di cuenta de que era lista.

-Además ese último capítulo lo escribió el día que murió.

-10 de septiembre? Tres días antes de que nacieras verdad?

-Así es, ella fue quien pidió que me nombraran Isabella, lástima que no la conocí

-Ella te amaba casi como yo

-Gwaw, nunca me imagine que conocería al hombre de mis sueños

-Eh?

-Ahora que recuerdo, desde que leí el libro de la bisabuela siempre te imagine y soñé con conocer a alguien como tú, es extraño que solo después de 10 años me acabe de dar cuenta

-Es normal que olvides tus sucesos como humana

-Ella era bonita?

-Casi como tú, menos torpe de lo que eras como humana- la estruendosa risa de Emmett, Jacob y los demás lobos sonó en el primer piso seguido de un golpe en la nuca de Emmett, una nessie fulminando a su lobo y un Jasper calmando el ánimo y haciendo que todos se serenaran

-Gracias – bella rodo los ojos y ese comentario obviamente iba a todos los expectantes.

-Me siento feliz de que tu abuela haya escrito este diario ya que me confirma lo feliz que fue

-Confirma?

-Debo confesarte que me preocupaba mucho por ella por lo que un día le pedí a Carlisle y a Jasper que fueran a verla, claro solo Carlisle sabia el motivo de mi interés, Jasper solo creía que estaba detrás de ella con intereses amorosos por lo que vino muy triste cuando me anuncio que estaba enamorada completamente de un humano y se sorprendió demasiado cuando noto mi felicidad. – Jasper se sonrió escaleras abajo

-Al fin! Pensé que estabas loco hermano! – Jasper expreso su alivio al entender finalmente a Edward

-Simplemente esperaba mi turno de enamorarme – miro fijamente a bella – me hiciste esperarte mucho

-Hey! Esa frase es mía! – chillo Alice! , todos los cullen se rieron excepto nessie y los lobos que no entendían bien y Charlie y Sue que no escuchaban nada

-Bueno mejor tarde que nunca – dijo Bella a Edward y le planto un casto beso

-Mejor bajamos, tu padre planea venir a ver qué está pasando – dijo divertido Edward por los pensamientos de su suegro.

-Me trae muchos recuerdos – se sonreía Bella al imaginarse a Charlie con la escopeta. – me llevare esto – dijo señalando el diario – creo que lo mejor es leerlo en familia y Guardarlo en la casa, como una memoria de ella

-Sera un hermoso recuerdo – y dicho esto beso a Bella apasionadamente

-Oigan! Hasta Charlie puede oírlos! – grito Emmett en forma de burla

-Oír qué? Bella? Están bien? – esta era la forma de Decirles que bajasen y que más les valía no hacer de las suyas en la habitación

-Ya bajamos papa! – grito a Charlie y se dirigió a Edward en tono más bajo- creí que Emmett ya no podía decir chistes de "eso"- bella omitió decir nuestra sexualidad ya que sabía que su hija podría oírlos y esperaría que ella continuara inocente, si no se derramaría sangre lobuna

Edward se rio con los pensamientos de su esposa y dijo suavemente a Emmett que se encargaría personalmente de que no pudiera hacer nada con Rose por la noche ya sabiendo que la rubia estaba de acuerdo con el castigo. La hermosa pareja bajo tomada de la mano y sonriente y aun mas cuando vieron la cara de todas las personas que ahora formaban parte de su familia, la más mixta e inusual.

Charlie vio el libro que portaba Bella y con un esfuerzo sobre humano leyó el titulo

-Es tu diario?

-No papa es de tu abuela

-Bella, la abuela se llamaba Marie Swan, en el libro dice Isabella cullen

-Es complicado, pero es de tu abuela

-Ella siempre te anhelo hijita. una vez, exactamente antes de morir le dio a tu madre un regalo que contenía su secreto o algo así, le pidió a René que te pusiera Isabella y que te lo diera cuanto tuvieras edad suficiente. donde andará? - todos sabían que ese era el dichoso regalo y también prefirieron no molestar a Charlie con esa "verdad" sobre su abuela y su yerno

-Madre me lo permitirás leer un día? – pregunta la hibrida

-Por supuesto, cuando quieras, es un tesoro muy especial.

-Así continuo la hermosa noche, eran ya 5 minutos para las doce y aunque no fuera la gran cosa un año más para los vampiros o los lobos, ambos tenían una conexión humana, ambos clanes estaban aprovechando los días que le quedaran con sus respectivos padres, Bella veía las canas y las arrugas en la cara de Charlie y se sentía un poco triste por saber que el morirá un día, que no se quedaría eternamente con ella aunque se lo hubieran ofrecido, incluso jake con nessie a un lado miraba a Billy quien había llegado hace poco y sabia que su padre no estaría en su vida como él hubiese deseado, mientras Jacob se transformara no envejecía, y con Nessie viviendo eternamente se sentía bendecido, pero su padre nunca se transformó en lobo, por lo que no corría con la misma suerte. Los mejores amigos se miraron y se sonrieron como hacía mucho no y es que la relación suegra - yerno no favorecía mucho la complicidad que tenían, lógicamente Bella protegía a su hija tanto como su esposo.

Alice apareció de la nada con una mega cámara de última tecnología para tomarse la foto familiar, una gigantisima familia por lo que hubo que juntarse demasiado y eso incomodo a unos pocos

-Vamos leah que es una hermosa foto y será el mejor recuerdo –dijo Sue

-no soy de la familia madre – seth bufo, jake la fulmino con la mirada y la madre con su sonrisa arrugada por los años le apaciguó

-Créeme hijita que somos más que parte de esta inusual familia. Míranos: licántropos, vampiros – Charlie bufo y es que aun se incomodaba con la mención de lo paranormal – una hibrida que todos queremos y este par de viejos humanos que pronto no los acompañaremos - con eso su hija la abrazo fuertemente y dio la sonrisa más sincera

-Perfecto! – chillo Alice – ahora sí! La cuenta!

5, 4, 3, 2,1 Feliz año!

Todos se abrazaron y las parejas se besaron, a Edward casi le revive el corazón para infartarse cuando Nessie beso a Jacob y luego del casi desmembramiento, los humanos lobos y la hibrida se durmieron y los vampiros estaban cada uno con su respectiva pareja.

-Retomando lo del diario, aun no puedo creer que incluso hayas comido con mi abuela, no te imagino fingiendo que fue delicioso. – comento la joven entre risas imaginándose el rostro de su esposo

-Fue muy difícil pero entendí que debía guardar las apariencias y pues eso fue ya que al pasar tanto tiempo a su lado ella sospecharía de que yo no como

-Tienes razón, lástima que no hubieran tomado una foto a esa cena – la joven se imagino la imagen con los ojos brillosos

-Sería el recuerdo más preciado - ese comentario hirió a la joven, pero ella ya sabía que el vampiro solo la amaba a ella.

-Te entiendo, también me gustaría haberla conocido más joven y es que ella dicen que era muy parecida a mí.

-Si se parecía, pero nunca llego a tener esos hermosos ojos color chocolate tan expresivos tuyos y menos esa sangre tan dulce y llamativa.

-Gwaw sabes cómo estremecer a una chica, que efecto Cullen.

-Sabes Bella? Tu bisabuela fue muy importante para mí, ella me cambio en cierto modo a lo que soy hoy, si no hubiera vuelto con Carlisle posiblemente no te hubiera conocido o peor aun tu olor me hubiera hecho asesinarte

-Lo dudo, estoy casi segura que aun así ella no te lo hubiera dicho, hubieras hecho lo correcto y regresarías con Carlisle

-Pero tu abuela hubiera estado con Mike y tu no existirías y ella hubiera sido infeliz

-Igual en el último momento estoy segura de que ella viendo a Mike hubiera hecho lo mismo para huir ya que sea como sea estamos destinados a estar juntos

-Por supuesto por lo que duren nuestras vidas

-Osea que tu tomaste su apellido y ella el tuyo? eso quiere decir que siempre fui destinada a portar el apellido Cullen.

-Así es, le pedí a Carlisle que fuéramos Cullen ya que para mi representaba el recuerdo de las palabras de tu abuela.

-Mi abuela escribía un diario, una hermosa historia desarrollada en medio de la peor tragedia de hace ya más de 100 años – cavilaba Bella - porque nunca me hablaste de ella?

-Bueno, es que en primer lugar no sabía que era tu abuela por lo que me parecía incomodo de hablar de una mujer a tu lado

-Y segundo?

-Cuando paso tiempo con tigo solo quiero pensar en ti verte a ti y hablar de nosotros

-Eres el ser mas especial de la tierra Edward Anthony cullen

-Te amo Isabella Marie cullen Swan

Edward beso a su esposa, la mujer que estaba seguro que iba a amar desde que ella lo acepto tal cual, la persona que le entrego el amor y que el correspondió dichoso, con quien paso la experiencia de la vida y de la muerte, la persona por la que nunca iba a morir su amor y que estaba seguro que lo amaba tan incondicionalmente que sacrifico su alma para estar a su lado, la persona con la que pasaría el resto de sus días.

La pareja se besaba ferozmente y una fría brisa les acaricio las mejillas, recordándoles que Marie estaba con ellos y sintiendo su bendición después de tantos años de incógnita, Bella le permitió ver a Edward, lo que pensaba, la mejor recopilación de los momentos más especiales, se miraron fijamente mientras la Brisa susurraba sus nombres y finalmente Bella le dijo a su esposo

-Te amo, eso no va a cambiar

Después de una feliz mañana rodeada de amigos y seres queridos Isabella cayó en cuenta de un divertido detalle

-Peter y Charlotte? – Edward se rio entendiendo a que se refería

-Estaban de vacaciones, intentaban hacerse pasar por humanos

-Les debió ser difícil soportar la compañía de mi abuela

-Ellos creían que podían soportar la estadía sin beberse a un humano, o por lo menos a alguien que pudieran extrañar

-Creo que mi abuela era tan propensa a los vampiros como yo, pero nunca lo supo

-Bueno, es que tuve una divertida charla con la pareja explicándoles la importancia del auto control y las consecuencias de hacerle algo o pensar siquiera en tocar a esa humana – bella se rio

-Gracias por protegerla, creo que Charlotte no debió decir que estaba embarazada – las sonrisas se ensancharon

-Era una forma de que los humanos no insistieran en que salieran juntos

-Sí, pero la abuela Marie como buena humana la debía hacer comer

-No olvidare las expresiones de asco y la velocidad que usaban para desaparecer la comida – la beso fuertemente - nessie nos busca

-MAMA!, PAPA!, salgan de donde quiera que estén y hágannos compañía – Edward gruño

-Sucede algo?

-Emmett, está a punto de explicarle por qué no nos debe interrumpir cuando estemos solos

-Apurémonos! – dijo bella consciente de la capacidad de estupidez que podía llegar a tener su hermano.

Se pasaron el día en una maravillosa reunión de año nuevo, una barbacoa que los cullen – excepto Nessie – no comieron y una lluvia de recuerdos que posiblemente para los humanos se desvanecería poco a poco, pero los sobrehumanos guardarían exactamente de esa manera

* * *

><p><em><span>5 años después<span>_

No podía creerlo, estaba ocurriendo, la peor desgracia que se había temido desde la llegada de su pequeña y los hechos que le acontecieron había llegado, su esposa lo apretaba fuertemente y le decía que todo iba a estar bien, pero él no lo creía, sabía que esto es todo lo que un hombre se teme

-Y ahora, los declaro marido y mujer – Edward estaba que se salía y le arrancaba la cabeza, todos lo miraban divertidos, incluso el viejo Charlie, que consideraba una buena venganza a lo que él le había hecho unos años atrás.

-Puede besar a la novia – Edward casi se lanza a Jacob pero afortunadamente Emmett y Jasper lo tomaron fuertemente haciendo un buen disimulo y Kate le dio una "pequeña" descarga a petición de Bella para que se controlara. Afortunadamente habían accedido a tener una relación tipo siglo 20 como lo habían hecho él y su esposa, y era esa noche lo que mas temía. Aun lo recordaba vívidamente

-Recuerda que fue tu petición, - le aclaro Isabella

-Lo sé, como olvidarlo

_Flash back_

_-Edward creo que sabes a que he venido – le dijo Jacob un poco nervioso, por mas amigos que se hayan vuelto, el era su suegro_

_-Mira perro – escupió el vampiro – no entiendo por qué insistes en venir a preguntármelo si sabes que ella no se negara – jake, se sonrió, se lo había dejado fácil – no, no te lo he dejado fácil, no permitiré que tengas ningún tipo de relación con mi hija si no se casan antes_

_-Casarse? Pero sabes que ella no es partidaria del matrimonio! – Edward se no permitió que la sonrisa que estaba por salir aflorara_

_-Lo sé, por eso estoy consciente de que si no te casas con ella no querrás llevar las cosas en serio, me asegurare de que estés completamente comprometido con mi hija – Jacob suspiro resignado_

_-Está bien jefe, hablare con ella_

_-Bien. – el sonrió satisfecho_

_Dos días después:_

_La hermosa hibrida de 12 años y apariencia de 17 estaba con su novio, se habían quedado de encontrarse para hablar de su futuro simple, ella ya sabía que jake no se lo pediría formalmente sin autorización de su padre_

_-He hablado ya con tu padre_

_-En serio? Está de acuerdo?_

_-Mas o menos – dijo sobándose la nuca_

_-A que te refieres?_

_-Quiere que nos casemos primero_

_-Qué? Pero si todos sabemos que no deseo eso! Jake entiende que no necesitamos estar casados para mantener algún tipo de relación amorosa! Aun soy joven, quiero un novio! No un esposo….. no aun_

_-Perdóname… - se abrazaron por un rato inconscientes de que la pareja de vampiros lo había escuchado todo y ahora bella regañaba a su esposo_

_-Edward! Por qué les has impuesto tal cosa?_

_-Sabía que ella se negaría, no estoy dispuesta a perderla, no aun_

_-Debemos entenderla, ella lo ama, aunque no queramos aceptarlo se eligieron casi desde que ella nació_

_-Pero no aun! Ella tiene 12!_

_-Sabes que no tiene mente como tal_

_-No, además ella lo dijo, no se casara aun y no cederé en esa idea, al menos así los controlaremos un poco mas_

_-Eres un padre sobreprotector – dijo ella riendo y besándolo – pero me encantan tus ideas – le decía aun sin despegarse, ella tampoco era participe de la idea de su hija relacionada a los 12_

_-Demonios… - susurro antes de que renesmee expresara lo que había pensado hacia unos segundos_

_-Jake…. Podemos ser novios en secreto, el no lo sabrá y no nos veremos obligados a casarnos aun_

_-El lee mentes_

_-Pero mama le tiene prohibido leer la mía – así es, por eso ambos se sintieron culpables por estar invadiendo su privacidad y Edward haber leído su mente antes_

_-Es cierto, al menos si no se la hubiera leído no hubiera sabido del engaño que planeaba_

_-Edward, si la seguimos sobreprotegiendo ella no confiara mas en nosotros, esto es una clara muestra, prométeme que si ellos siguen la idea de una relación privada nos haremos los inocentes y sin importar que no le leerás mas la mente a ella o a jake_

_-Al lobo también?_

_-Promételo Edward_

_-Claro, todo por ti- pero ninguno se esperaba la respuesta del lobo, después de un rato de cavilaciones ya tenía una respuesta para la proposición de renesmee_

_-No nessie, no podemos engañarlos, yo te amo y no puedo mentirle a tu padre aun el prometa no volver a leerme, esperare a que estés lista y seguiremos nuestra relación como indico tu padre – los dos vampiros se sorprendieron y sintieron a gusto con su yerno, Edward desde ese momento bloqueo sus mentes permanentemente a no ser que ellos le pidieran que la leyera_

_-Me esperaras?_

_-Toda la eternidad – dijo tomándole la mano, dándole fuerzas_

_-Entonces no hay duda, quiero formalizar nuestra relación desde ya – jake se sorprendió – eres la persona más especial que jamás conoceré y no quiero esperarte más aun si tu estas dispuesto – jake sonrió_

_-Entonces Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, te casaras con migo? – dijo arrodillándose ante ella y tomando su mano_

_-Siempre jake, siempre – ella se tomo su manilla de compromiso y se besaron suavemente._

_Ellos se quedaron abrazados por horas, mientras Bella intentaba sacar a Edward del shock en el que había entrado, el pobre vampiro quedo con la boca abierta y las manos tiesas, su mirada era vacía y Bella se encontraba entre asustada y divertida intentando que volviera en sí._

_Sus planes habían fallado, su hija se iba a casar con el lobo y para su tristeza ni su esposa ni su hija iban a permitir que su Yerno sufriera un "accidente" con una mordida de vampiro._

_A pesar de tanto protesta logro que su hija se esperara un año más para la boda, no estaba satisfecho pero era el tope que su hija le había garantizado esperar y que Alice le había permitido por la emoción de planear el evento_

_Fin flash back_

Y acá se encontraba, en la gran ceremonia, estaba totalmente hermosa la nueva mansión cullen y todos los invitados (vampiros y lobos junto con Charlie, Sue y una René que ya había "descubierto el secreto") estaban extasiados por la decoración y los lobos por la gran cantidad de comida. Por qué todos estaban felices que no entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo? Renesmee ya no era una bebe y la perderían por siempre, ni siquiera su amada esposa lo había apoyado en su sufrimiento y se mostraba encantada con el hecho de que su hija estuviera casada ¡a los trece!

-Amor, ya se van – Bella la saco de sus cavilaciones y lo guio a que despidieran a la feliz pareja, este hecho le recordó lo que había pasado unos años atrás cuando él había contraído nupcias con su esposa

-Ahora se van de luna de miel, no es hermoso? – chillo Alice y Edward gruño

-Vamos hermano, sabias que esto pasaría – le alentó Jasper

-No entiendo cuál es tu problema si tú hiciste lo mismo con Bella – que no Rosalie lo apoyaba?

-Es cierto, si mal no recuerdo fue en la luna de miel que engendraron a la pequeña, ehh –Emmett le alzaba las cejas en señal de complicidad y Edward se tenso

-Amor? – pregunto Bella temiendo un segundo shock

-Debemos detenerlos!- grito y salió corriendo en la dirección que había tomado la limosina – después de muchos esfuerzos logaron alcanzarlo y sostenerlo

-Edward hijo, tranquilo, todo estará bien – Esme le sostenía mientras Bella le traía un vaso de sangre para calmarlo (N/A: muy humano no? Pero Edward es un padre al fin y al cabo) después de tomárselo sus ojos volvieron a tomarse topacios.

-Todo estará bien – dijo Bella dándole una cálida sonrisa

-No entiendo por qué te pones así, como no te parece tan malo cuando lo haces con Bellita – Emmett de nuevo le hizo miradas picaras y Rose tuvo que golpear su nuca para calmarlo

-Pero no embarazara a Nessie verdad? El no es tan tonto – Alice hizo su aparición indiscreta y esta vez fueron Bella y Edward los que armaron un escándalo, Rosalie por su parte trataba de Calmarse con la idea de que fuera un bebe, a pesar de que fuera mitad perro, Emmett y Jasper apostaban acerca de que bella o Edward tomarían medidas contra Jacob y Esme y Carlisle simplemente trataban de tranquilizar la situación

-Jasper! – le grito Carlisle y este envió ondas de tranquilidad – querida Alice podrías dejar de saltar? – ella asintió y se quedo quieta – no creo que esas dudas tengan que tenerlas ya que nuestra nieta y su esposo son muy responsables y me pidieron que les elaborara unas píldoras de planificación – todos se tranquilizaron y la velada siguió tranquila, al menos hasta que Emmett pensó en seguirle haciendo bromas a Edward acerca de la luna de miel de sus hijas y no sobra decir que Carlisle le debió arreglar una mano a Emmett y tres costillas a Edward. Pero al termino de todo, la paz al fin reinaba y la pareja estaba en su hogar disfrutando.

-Estarán bien? – preguntaba por enésima vez

-Edward, te garantizo que lo están, jake la protege

-Pero! Es solo que ya no es una niña, ahora está casada

-Lo sé, pero seguirá siendo nuestra hija

-Carlisle me tranquilizo con lo de las píldoras

-Tienes razón, soy muy joven para ser abuela

-Bella no te lo tomes tan simple

-Entiéndelo, ellos se aman, tal como tú y yo

-Eso es lo que más me temo, la consagración de su amor

-Todo estará bien

-Al menos tengo mejor excusa para no leerles las mentes – ambos rieron

-Fue una hermosa ceremonia

-A pesar de todo, es lindo saber que tomaron nuestros votos

-Si, juntos por lo que duren nuestras vidas

-Sabes qué? Aun así te seguiré amando, aunque llegue el fin del mundo

-Edward, sabes que yo también te amare por toda la eternidad

Un beso, una noche eterna de amor y una promesa sin fin que aun hervía como en el primer día

_Te amare por siempre._

* * *

><p><strong>Y este fue el fin. Quiero agradecerle a todos los que se siguieron el fic durante su desarrollo, a quienes lo lean ya completo espero que haya sido de su agrado y no les moleste el final.<strong>

**Sus Reviews me dicen que les pareció y como lo vieron, si quedaron con dudas comenten porfa que en cuando pueda me tomo el tiempo de responderle a cada una, revisen mi perfil, en búsqueda de mas historias que haya subido que creo que les dará un poco de entretenimiento. Gracias por leerme**

**Todos los cuentos de hadas tienen final feliz, este no es un cuento de hadas, aun así mi mente ingenia y busca dar felicidad a los demás. Que puedo decir? Yo sí creo en el verdadero amor.**

**(lo siento, lo volvi a subir por el error en la fecha)**


End file.
